Hidden Destiny: Shattered Circles
by Rising Fenix
Summary: The Earth/Minbari war nears its end, with only months left until its inevitable conclusion humanity was on the brink of annihilation but on a contested system far from Earth, a unique anomaly will alter the fate of two galaxies. Babylon 5/Freespace 2 crossover. Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, as promised here is the first chapter of the rewritten Hidden Destiny. It has been a while hope you all enjoy reading it as it is for me to write it. My sincerest thanks to Walker-98 for assistance and beta reading.

I do not own Freespace 2 or Babylon 5. The rights to use their characters, concepts, plots etc. belongs to Volition, Interplay, Parallax Online, and Warner Bros. Studios.

 **Chapter 1:**

 **GALACTIC TERRAN SCIENCE CRUISER ERIKSON**

 **MINTAKA STAR SYSTEM**

Captain Sollen slowly tapped the armchair as he silently observed the brown tinted planet in the view screen slowly rotating, around him the bridge crew worked calmly, many with a childlike smile as the data the sensors provided poured through their console screens, talking excitedly between themselves, most likely trading theories or impressions. The Captain took a deep breath, first thinking that this is as a boring assignment as it could be and then for the nth time, gazed about the bridge analyzing the Erikson. The ship was a Faustus Science Cruiser that, like most others, had once been primarily a civilian ship commissioned by the GTVA Navy for various endeavors, be it diplomatic, exploration, research or technology testing.

Given its current mission, it was crewed mostly by scientists and researchers, with only a small number of active military personnel. It was a recent shift in the GTVA operations. Before the Second Great War most science cruisers were crewed exclusively by civilians, except during wartime when the military assumed command. Recently, High Command decided that to improve response times and adherence to orders, all science cruisers, and auxiliary ships were to be permanently commanded by a military officer. This order indeed enhanced command and control during battle but, in peacetime, the missions given were tedious, and it was seen more like a punishing assignment for commanders that fell out of favor with Command, or merely the ones that weren't fitting to command a frontline warship.

The Erikson slowly orbited the planet, its powerful sensors sweeping the surface, cataloging everything on the sphere. Sollen said nothing, he was only here to fulfill his mission objectives, and all the cataloging, researching, and exploration were left to the civilian crew. To pass the time, he pressed a button on the command console lighting up a small screen, characters spread across the screen as he again began reviewing his mission objectives.

Discovered a month ago by a routine patrol from the New Capella 3rd fleet and, High Command quickly dispatched a small armada for its survey. Command feared the newly discovered jump node led to a Shivan infested system and the threat it posed to the Alliance.

The 3rd Fleet moved in formation, fortifying each side of the jump node while it started an aggressive recon of the new system. Eventually, as time passed, without encountering anything Shivan, the initial fear gave way to the natural Terran curiosity and with it, came the exploration ships, mostly Faustus class although there were some dedicated vessels of the Vidar class.

"Interesting, this planet is now beginning its first steps in supporting life." Sollen heard one of the crew talking, "The volcanic activities seems to be slowly subsiding." The talking scientist turned to the scanner operator, "Are there any life signs?"

The young officer worked over the data, adjusting parameters. A minute later, he answered while still keeping his eyes on the console screens, "There are minute signals from the largest body of water." A pause, "Small type of invertebrates."

Everybody on the bridge smiled, all except the military personnel. "This is a great discovery, a planet in an advanced state of life development." Theories were already formulating in the scientist's mind, "With this, we can understand further how our own planet developed."

"Record everything and send our discovery to the fleet's science division." A nod from the operator, "We need to probe further..." He rambled before being interrupted by another scientist, "I think it's better we focus our efforts on the moon, according to these readings it has a stable atmosphere and greater numbers of life forms, it could probably be habitable to Terran parameters without resorting to terraforming!"

After that last suggestion, a light, friendly discussion spread on the bridge, Sollen let them be, he could care less about what they were talking about. He was trained for leading a combat ship, and so until he was needed, he allowed them some freedom. His eyes narrowed, he longed for command of a warship, even a gunship if it need be, but the Admiral chose for him this position. He couldn't tell if the Admiral wanted to keep him out of trouble or out of his way, given his actual posting it was most likely both.

His musings were interrupted by the sensor operator, "Captain, there is a subspace disturbance in a nearby sector. Can't verify origin."

"Could it be another scout ship?" He straightened his posture and uniform out of habit. "There are many in the system."

"No, sir. I've checked all planned expeditions and their routes, we are the only one in this area." The operator responded.

"So what can you tell me about it?" Sollen leaned forward, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The operator took a few seconds as he studied the sensor data. "The signal's subspace harmonics are too fluid to be a subspace motivator, most likely it is a natural occurrence according to the readings I'm getting from the sensors."

"Natural phenomenon?" Sollen kept a neutral stance, but on the inside, he worked over the possibilities. "A jump node?"

The remainder of the bridge was now quiet as they heard the exchange between the Captain and the sensors operator, "It is the most likely possibility, sir. However, we need to bring the ship closer to get accurate scans."

Sollen looked at the view screen for a moment, the planet still in view. "Show me where exactly this phenomenon is located."

The Faustus science cruiser had, short of the Charybdis AWACS and its Vasudan counterpart, the most sensitive subspace scanners in active duty. The spinning blades, usually the center of countless jokes and puns especially from fighter pilots, were powerful subspace projectors, able to detect the smallest variation, provided that they were close enough.

The screen changed, zooming out form the planet, until it was just a point of light, off to the right side of the screen, with a blinking purple dot marking the position of the unknown sensor reading.

"That's not far off, a quick jump and we will be there."

Sollen gave a thin smile, this was more like it, something to cut his boredom, at least until they solved this mystery, as it was better than staying here listening to the crew discussing the origin of life. "Communications, notify the GTD Phoenicia about this situation and send them a data copy, inform them that we are on our way to investigate this anomaly."

"Navigation, plot a course to the anomaly but put us as far away as possible to still effectively scan it. We still don't know exactly what it is."

Less than a minute after, the communications officer spoke, "Captain, the GTD Phoenicia responded, they agreed with your assessment and gave authorization to scout the area, but are dispatching fighter wings and a cruiser as a precaution and, should we encounter anything hostile, we are to leave the area immediately."

Sollen smiled, "Now then, let's see this anomaly. Initiate jump."

In the vacuum of space, the Erikson accelerated quickly, its engines burning bright. Then space parted and a blue and white distortion appeared. It grew rapidly as the small science cruiser flew through it and, just as swiftly as the subspace portal appeared, it vanished.

The jump lasted only a few minutes, the Erikson exiting the familiar blue and white background of subspace, the jump point opening, rippling waves moving away from the center of it as the Erikson traversed dimensions.

"We have arrived at our destination."

Sollen leaned forward as he put a serious look "Good, now initiate a full sensor sweep, I want to know where exactly is this anomaly and everything else that could be out there." Then turned to the junior officer in charge of weapons, "Standby on defense systems, it's not much, but I want to be prepared if something does come up, at least until the jump drives are recharged. Engineering, you know what to do."

"Yes sir, initiating the emergency charge, estimated time 2 minutes." Fully charging the subspace drive was a process that took time and careful regulation of energy, the modern drives were far superior and much more efficient than the ones used in the Great War but still required careful attention. The Emergency Charge was a process of quickly charging the drives, with the possibility of suffering damage and needing repairs after a jump. Usually, it was light damage, but exploding drives were not unheard off, as well as the jump wasn't nearly as accurate as a normally charged drive, so it was used sparingly.

The bridge crew complied with his orders, the civilians still present on the bridge also went about their duties but nothing like the fluid movements and ease of trained military personnel. Minutes passed while the sensors worked over the area, there was no sign of any ships of any kind and, with it, the possibility of encounters of any kind disappeared. As the all clear signal from the sensors was heard, the anxiety the crew carried all but vanished, replaced by curiosity.

"Captain I... think I got something." The sensors officer reported, confusion splattered all over his face.

"You think, Lieutenant?" Sollen replied, his dark blue eyes narrowing at the officer's uncertainty.

"Yes, sir, I can detect the location of the subspace anomaly but it appears and disappears at intervals, sometimes for several seconds, others by only by milliseconds, it seems to be releasing its energy in waves from the central point..." The operator trailed off, he had never seen anything like this.

"Captain, if I may?" Sollen turned to face Antony Torrel, one of the civilian scientists stationed on the Erikson who, unlike most civilians onboard, had the sense to properly address military ranks. "Yes, Torrel? Something useful to add?"

The middle-aged man cleared his throat "Yes, Captain, I specialize in subspace mechanics, not to disrespect the lieutenant." he gestured towards the officer still trying to make sense of the readings, "But I'm sure I can analyze the readings further."

Sollen thought for a moment before agreeing, "Lieutenant, allow Torrel access to the scans. Perhaps he can make sense of it."

"Thank you, Captain." Torrel smiled as he made his way towards the sensor console now vacated by the lieutenant. Sitting down, he started to analyze the sensor scans, his smile broadening, "This is incredible, at first glance this seems like an unstable jump node but, if I'm not mistaken, what we are seeing is a node in the final process of stabilizing." He finished with a triumphant smirk.

The rest of the civilian crew, silent just a moment before, burst in light conversation and banter, many already trading ideas while a few were moving towards the sensor console, hoping to see the data for themselves, but Sollen would have none of it.

"Everyone, be silent and return to your duties." He raised his voice high enough to be heard over the increasing noise, the bridge became quiet seconds later. "This is still a military ship and, no matter how fascinating or interesting this is, we have to think of the possibilities." He stared at the green computer-generated node now on the screen. "Perhaps this is a natural process, or perhaps there are Shivans on the other side just waiting for it to stabilize or, worse, they are stabilizing it themselves, there are too many possibilities." At the mention of Shivans, everyone on the bridge lowered their heads, even years after the war the scars left by the destroyers on the Alliance was still very powerful.

"Communications, send a message to the Phoenicia, code Red, jump node confirmed, request immediate reinforcements." Sollen looked at the green jump node as he sat back in his command chair. Minutes later near the Erikson several jump points formed, disgorging a Leviathan Cruiser and two wings of fighters, the warships dispatched by the GTD Phoenicia, but Sollen expected far more Alliance ships to converge on his position in the near future.

 **Earth Alliance Dakota Star System**

 **Contested System**

The year is 2342 and war raged. The Earth Alliance, after a disastrous first contact, found itself in a desperate battle for survival with the enigmatic Minbari Federation. Recently coming out of a major war with the Dilgar Imperium, Humanity was confident, proud and arrogant. Earth Dome and the military was sure that they could take on anything, anyone, and pushed for further aggressive expansion. It was a golden age where the Earth Alliance grew both in economic power, technology and size, numerous colonies and outposts were established as Humanity spread throughout the stars, with few races capable of opposing them and the rest firmly in treaties and alliances. Thus Humanity thought itself invincible.

Fate shattered their dreams and self-centered attitude when the Earth Alliance met the Minbari. During a survey of their border, Captain Jankowski, in his arrogance and eagerness to rise in rank and influence, defied his orders to initiate contact and approached a Minbari group of ships. The Minbari Warriors, for their part upon seeing the approaching Earthforce task force, opened gun ports as a sign of respect. However, the Minbari had not considered the lack of knowledge of their caste traditions beyond their borders. For in most of known space opening gun ports was regarded as the prelude to attack. Adding to the confusion, the scanners of the Minbari War cruisers scrambled the electronics of the Earth ships, temporarily disabling the jump drives.

Unable to retreat and with the Minbari incapable of understanding their language and approaching with the weapons ports opened, Captain Jankowski made the fateful decision of ordering the Earth ships to open fire, damaging the lead Minbari vessel and killing Dukat, the leader of the Minbari.

The war began by mistakes done by both sides but and as with every armed conflict before, it took on a life of its own, as the Minbari, lost to their rage and in their grief, began a holy war that could only end with the complete eradication of humanity.

A year and a half had passed since that fateful encounter, and the Earth Alliance was in its last gasps. Most of the outer colonies were either destroyed or captured. Messages of surrender were sent continuously but always ignored, pleas for help to other governments rebuked. Even the Centauri Republic, Earth's most significant trading partner and one of the most influential race in known space, had refused to help. Eventually, the last hope for peace died on the cold ground of the Epsilon system. Humanity was alone.

Lieutenant Kerry Crawford checked his scanner for the tenth time these last few minutes, the anticipation was building up as they waited. A small Earth Force raiding fleet, barely more than two dozen warships, remained inside of an asteroid field in the former Earth Alliance system of Dakota, with the capital ships running at low power while Starfuries latched onto the nearby asteroids. Only a single scout probe farther out was giving any form of scanner waves, passively searching for any Minbari contacts, as even if the scanners were unable to lock on, they could still partly detect the Minbari ships, at least knowing that something was there. This fleet was the only active Earth Alliance presence left in this system, one of several in the occupied territories in an effort to harass and delay the Minbari Armada in their inexorable advance towards Earth. All the crewmen and pilots were volunteers, as everyone knew it was a mission where there was no coming back.

They have been attacking and raiding supply areas and sometimes isolated ships, although always either freighters or small patrol warships, anything more significant would be able to either destroy the fleet or should they escape, track them down to their hidden base. This was the only partially effective tactic where the Earth Alliance was able to inflict any type of damage to the Minbari war machine, as standard fleet-to-fleet combat was avoided since it was always in favor of the Minbari. Their technology far surpassed the Humans in all areas, but it was the Stealth device employed by virtually every Minbari ship that genuinely changed the balance of power.

The Earth fleet was using the dense asteroid field to hide their base from which they launch their raids, and also to prevent detection by the Minbari warships. Everyone knew if a single ship found them, the outcome was the complete destruction of every vessel in the fleet.

Unfortunately, their safe haven had been compromised, unknowingly being followed after a raid, and only noticed after arriving at the station that they were being trailed by a Minbari scout. The small Earth force fleet prepared for the imminent arrival of the Minbari, their makeshift station, a hollowed asteroid used as command and supply center, was already powered down and evacuated, reactors on standby to detonate, a last act of defiance to damage the Minbari should they approach it.

The Earth Fleet was never large, to begin with, but even by raiding standards it was small, and the constant raids depleted it, with only a handful of ships being cruisers while the rest were small warships, corvettes, and frigates accompanied by two Oracle Elint ships. They were led by one of the few Nova-X destroyers still in service, a prototype ship intended to replace the Nova Dreadnaught.

Crawford breathed slowly, the anxiety building up, he flipped a switch linking his fighter with the one next to him through a direct laser communication, one of the safest ways of communication unless someone put a receiver in the direct path of the beam. Unfortunately, it suffered from severe short range.

"Hey, Simmons, you there?" He whispered, but even if he screamed no one would be able to hear.

"Yes, I'm here. Where else would I be?" The slightly annoyed voice of Gerre Simons answered back.

"Do you really think they're coming here? It's been about three hours, and this waiting is unnerving if they want to kill us at least would they hurry up, at this rate I'll die of anticipation." He hoped to inject a bit of fun into the conversation, but it came out incredibly forced.

"They're coming alright."Simmons replied as he eyed the readout from the sensors, "The boneheads won't miss the chance of killing more of us, besides that scout stood there while we ran into the asteroid field, they've clearly seen us."

"But why the long wait?" Crawford exhaled, "Perhaps they are still planning the attack on us, or are attempting to starve us to death."

Simmons laughed, Kerry was never one stand still for long, one of the reasons why he didn't choose a career as a starship officer. "Trust me, they are coming. It could be the next minute or the next hour, but they'll come."

"Well, I just want them to attack and get this over with. I'll give them the fight of their lives." Crawford stated a predatory smile on his lips. "It's the wait I can't stand."

Simmons heard him and sighed, "Calm down, I know how you feel, but focus. I need you to stay sharp out there, keep your head cool."

"I know. Don't worry, I'm focused. The Minbari have to pay for what they've done to my world."

"It was my world too, Kerry." Simmons understood how he felt, they'd been on leave in their home colony when a group of Minbari warships suddenly appeared in orbit, the war cruisers plowed through the small and surprised garrison fleet before turning their weapons on the colony, obliterating it from orbit. They only managed to escape because they were on a ship on the other side of the colony, and close enough to quickly reach the jump gate. It was the opening salvos of the war. "I'm sure they'll come and, when that happens, I'll have your back."

Crawford smiled, "Thanks, let's give them hell."

Further away from the waiting Starfuries, at the center of the Earth fleet stood the flagship, the Nova-X destroyer, EAS Monolith, the largest and most formidable ship present. The mile-long vessel had more firepower and armor than the ship class it intended to replace. Along with enhanced carrier capabilities and command and control, but what really set the Nova-X Destroyer apart from the Nova or even any other Earth ship, was the sizeable rotating section in the middle of the ship's hull. It provided the crew with artificial gravity, substantially increasing the operational range and the crew's ability keep on duty for more extended periods of time, without having to visit a station or planet to rest and recover from the lack of gravity. Most ships had internal gravity sections, but they were small, inefficient, and a weak replacement for real gravity, the Nova-X was the first time Earthforce build one with such a large and external section.

This ship class was still in prototype and testing phase, with only a handful being constructed at the time, but the early defeats suffered against the Minbari forced Earthforce to deploy them years ahead of schedule. While superior to the most common Nova Dreadnaughts, even lasting somewhat longer against the Minbari, they still suffered from the same fatal flaw, the inability to accurately lock weapons on the Minbari ships.

Captain Aran Linvail surveyed the bridge, it was quiet with only the faint hum of computers and the occasional exchange of words between the bridge crew, there was, however, tension on the air, the anxiety that everyone felt as a battle approached. He was tired, but with the threat of the Minbari suddenly appearing at any time kept him awake. His second in command Jan Mansveld went about the bridge, checking each system in turn.

"Sir, perhaps is better you rest for a while," Mansveld suggested as he stood beside Linvail's command chair.

Linvail chuckled, "You worry about me making a wrong or sluggish decision while I'm tired, not about my well being, right?" Finishing with a smirk, Mansveld was a very professional and militarist man, in fact, he was the second in command of the Monolith long before Linvail was promoted to captain since the Minbari war began the Monolith had another commander. He died in battle with the Minbari, while Mansveld survived, and taking command of the Destroyer he pulled through, escaping and even managing to destroy a Minbari attack frigate through the use of massed missile strikes, a battle told amongst the ship's surviving crew. He was offered command of the Monolith several times but always refused, part of him wondered why, since Mansveld was clearly highly skilled in commanding and more experienced than him, as more than once he found himself depending on his experience.

Mansveld kept a stoic face, "I'm simply realistic, sir. A few hours rest never did any harm, besides we are inside the asteroid field, the Minbari won't jump inside it, not after what happened to the Blackstar."

He was correct, ever since Sheridan managed to lure the Warrior caste flagship into a trap and destroy it, the Minbari were reluctant to enter asteroid fields, at least directly from jump points. They prefer to jump outside and move at a slower rate where they have time to check for mines and traps. Whatever the reason, Earthforce fleets enjoyed a relatively safe zone inside the fields. Should the Minbari enter they would be at a slight disadvantage since the greater range of their weapons would be partly nullified by the close quarter's combat, and the EA ships' ability to hit increasing due to the shorter engagement range.

Linvail rubbed his chin, the slight stubble brushing against his skin, he would have shaved, but due to the threat, he remained on the bridge. Not willing to lose the time. "I understand your concern, Commander, but I'll remain on duty here." Mansveld frowned for a split second before returning to his neutral face. Linvail had a mental chuckle, Mansveld would never admit it, but he was also tired, being on the bridge for longer without resting.

"Sir, while I'll not dispute your order if the Minbari appear you have to be at your best capacity."

"Commander, I appreciate your concern but this isn't a question of if they appear, but when they appear. They clearly saw us hiding here, it is only a matter of time before they arrive."

The crew heard the exchange without as much as a side glance, they were already used to the banter between the Captain and the Commander, some even found some type of amusement in it. However, the thoughts of all on the bridge stopped as the Lieutenant in charge of the sensors spoke out.

"Jump point detected, sector 12, very faint but it is clearly there."

Most of the bridge crew paled as they heard the report, they knew what was coming, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Linvail stood up, his previous relaxed posture changing to one of command and authority, "Do you detect any ships?"

"No, sir, if it is the Minbari the stealth field is keeping them hidden."

Linvail thought for a moment "A scout. They don't know exactly where we are or how many of us are." He sat back down as he mentally planned the best strategy he could use. "Send a signal to the fleet, Minbari scouts detected, power up systems and charge weapons, fighter groups are to stay near the warships and work in tandem with the interceptor grid. Have the Sagittarius squadron stay with the station and only to engage at my command." The officers quickly and professionally relayed the orders, the initial shock rapidly being replaced by anger, and a need to make the Minbari pay dearly for their lives.

The low hum of the computers was replaced by the blaring of the internal sirens, warning the rest of the ship crew that battle was imminent. The reactor was brought up to combat power, weapon turrets all across the fleet tested the elevation and horizontal hydraulics, checking anything that could affect their performance.

The waiting didn't last long, as less than a minute later half a dozen jump points showed, the ruptures in the fabric of space glowing orange as they appeared closer to the edge of the asteroid field disgorging a Minbari fleet. The blue hulled warships wasted no time as dozens of Neutron and Fusion beams lashed out at the entrenched EA ships which replied in kind with bursts of white and blue pulse and plasma cannons. Flight groups of Minbari Nial fighters sped forwards, intent on attacking the Human ships at close range, doing one pass with their weapons and damaging several systems on the forward most EA ships, only to be set upon by the hidden Starfuries. The initial surprise was enough that several Nials fell, the plasma pulses so numerous that even if fired by sight several managed to hit. The Minbari pilots quickly recovered and turned towards the Human fighters, light fusion beams traded fire with plasma pulses, explosions racked both sides with the Starfuries taking the worst of it.

Crawford swore loudly as he put the Starfury in a controlled spin, narrowly evading the Fusion beams of the pursuing Minbari fighter, pushing the control stick to the side, the X shaped fighter pulled to the left while spinning the ship on its axis. Turning around, he came face to face with the Minbari, the computer continually warning the impossibility of lock but he ignored it, it ran the same warning so many times it became background noise. He pressed the trigger, and the Starfury Plasma cannons fired, white pulses of energy flew through space, but its destructive energies were wasted as the target weaved around them. Unable to get a computer lock, human pilots had to rely on sight to hit their targets, something near impossible due to the speed and fast-paced combat of modern times.

He kept spinning the Starfury following the Minbari, shots came close but never hit, and Crawford had a feeling that the bonehead was playing with him. He wasn't sure if he was, but he would regret it.

Suddenly, he pushed the speed to maximum the Starfury suddenly accelerating, his body feeling the G forces, the flight suit working to keep the blood flowing trying to prevent blackouts, he quickly approached the Blue Nial fighter before it could use its superior speed.

The Minbari apparently didn't expect it as he reacted too slowly and too late.

"Now I got you." Crawford pressed the secondary trigger releasing a missile from the wing, he didn't have a lock, but this missile didn't need it. It quickly covered the distance between the two fighters, it wasn't on target, and he would have been stunned if it were. Instead, it had a timed fuse, it came close then the warhead exploded showering the area directly ahead with deadly shrapnel. The Minbari fighter caught the brunt of it, shrapnel pieces tore his opponent apart, systems where shred while the drive fin was wholly severed from the primary hull, the remains of the ship tumbled through space until a pair of plasma pulses finished it.

Crawford exhaled, luck was with him this day, at least until now. He pulled his fighter up rejoining the main battle happening on the edge of the asteroid field.

The Earth Force traded shots with the Minbari. Already one Hyperion cruiser was a burning wreck with an Artemis frigate in the process of joining it. However, on the Minbari side, one Tinashi War Frigate was pushing ahead of the rest, serving as the vanguard. It was venting air, and its drive fin was damaged, further back two more frigates supported its advancing brethren while the only Sharlin War Cruiser and most likely flagship of the Minbari fleet present, kept taking raging shots at the Human vessels from outside the field.

The Human crews for their part used the asteroids like tiles in a chessboard, using them as cover, shooting each time they changed position, adjusting and redeploying as needed. Starfuries dueled with Nials, the presence of the asteroids limiting the Minbari fighter's superior range and speed forcing them to close combat, where the Starfuries pilots could use their craft's great agility to the best of their abilities.

Linvail watched the battle with a clinical eye. The Monolith fired again, twin heavy laser cannons shot through space missing the leading Minbari by a wide margin. Even damaged, the war frigate still had the stealth field fully operational and enough power to dish out as an Olympus corvette discovered, two Neutron beams spearing it as it moved to attack the frigate.

"Order the Oracles to put more power on the ECM, the Minbari are breaking through our countermeasures."

"Captain, the Oracles report that they can't put any more power into it, they are scrambling the Minbari targeting as best as they can, any more and it probably will burn the system out."

Linvail swore, "That frigate is giving the other Minbari warships target coordinates." To compound the fact, a Tethys cutter fell from a long-range attack from the Sharlin. "We have to destroy it."

Linvail weighted his options. The Monolith was the only one that could take on the frigate, but the time it took to approach it would be enough for the frigate to bisect the destroyer.

"Weapons, how many flash missiles do we have?" He asked, a plan forming in his head.

"Eight missiles, sir."

Linvail was silent for a moment, the Monolith rumbling slightly as the laser cannons fired again; Mansveld was standing, giving orders to the crew, encouraging them. A flight of Nials charged the Monolith, thin green beams raking the hull, damaging one of the plasma turrets. Defensive cannons fired in retribution, they missed but distracted the Minbari until the defending Starfuries fell upon the Nials, the concentration of plasma bolts managed to destroy one, its remains exploding against the dark armor of the Monolith, the rest dispersing to avoid the same fate.

Linvail knew that they won't survive today, but at least they will take some of the Minbari with them. "Weapons, load the remaining missiles, fire half at the frigate at my command and detonate them when they reach near their target. Warn the rest of the fleet, we'll deal with that frigate."

Mansveld looked sharply in his direction, "Those missiles lost their effectiveness months ago. The Minbari have adapted to their effects, we'll only have a few seconds of protection from them."

"And that is all we need," Linvail smirked.

 **MINTAKA STAR SYSTEM**

 **UNKNOWN JUMP NODE**

The area around the newly discovered Jump Node, previously quiet and empty, was now, three days later it was bustling with activity, numerous starships ranging from small fighters to the massive destroyer class patrolled the area, their sensors continually searching for anything that might come through.

The GTVA High command, as soon as it received the news about a newly discovered Jump Node, immediately ordered the 3rd Terran fleet to move in and fortify the area. A standard procedure since the Second Great War, as any node had the potential to be a point of entry for Shivan attacks into Alliance space.

A battle group patrolled the space around the node, the GTD Messana, an Orion class Destroyer, was stationed near the node, presenting its broadside to it, ready to unleash its heavy beams on anything that came through unannounced. Despite the introduction of the Hecate class of destroyers, the Orion still served as a vital part of the Terran Armada, as it was built with more of an emphasis on ship-to-ship combat. Several heavy beam emplacements dotted the 2.1-kilometer hull, able to lay a devastating barrage in nearly all directions. It was the heavy hitter of the Terran part of the Alliance. With only the more recent Vasudan Hatshesput Destroyer surpassing it in ship-to-ship combat, however despite all the power the Orion possessed, it was designed in an age where fighter and bomber technology wasn't as advanced and before shields where developed, so its anti-fighter defenses where found lacking. Even with modern upgrades, more Orions where lost to bomber strikes than battling other capital ships, compounding this weakness, it was slower, had weaker armor and carried less strike craft than modern destroyers, but until a suitable replacement is developed, the Orion will still serve the Alliance for the years to come.

Along with the GTD Messana, groups of corvettes and cruisers were present, patrolling the area near the node. Being smaller and far more maneuverable than destroyers, the corvettes still carried heavy firepower both in anti-ship and fighter defense. It allows them to more quickly react to any sudden situation, patrolling along with them where many fighter and bomber wings both to escort the capital ships and to assist them in assaults, besides those flying through space, there were many more on standby.

Farther away from the node, was the GTD Aquitaine, flagship of the 3rd Terran Fleet. The lumbering Hecate destroyer was holding station escorted by two corvettes and two cruisers, its large fighter bay supplying most of the strike craft in the sector, while the extensive command and control it possessed allowed absolute supervision and handling over the GTVA forces, significantly increasing the reaction times and tactical maneuvering. While the Orion was a front line destroyer, the Hecate was designed to act as a fleet carrier and flagship. The vast hangars housed over 150 strike craft, the highest of the Alliance fleet with the exception being the ill-fated Colossus, its anti-fighter defenses were one of the best available. Anti-fighter beams, flak guns, and pulse turrets dotted the hull, the Second Great War showed how useful the Hecate class were in the flagship role and as a fleet carrier, but also showed how it lacked in capital ship combat should it ever come to blows with another destroyer class. To remedy these shortcomings after the war, the GTVA upgraded the Hecate with several heavy pulse cannons, improved beam cannons and missile batteries that could both be used for defense and attack. While also enhancing the fighter defenses and reorganizing the interior allowing it to carry even more strike craft, while this allowed the Hecate to handle better against other destroyers it was still a poor match for the Orion hitting power.

The blockade on the area was extensive, it would take a concerted and substantial Shivan deployment to break through, and even that would take time. This would allow the GTVA to deploy it's fire ships. A designation brought back from Earth's seafaring history, where vessels filled with explosives, were sent burning towards enemy fleets in an attempt to ram and set ablaze the enemy. In present times the fire ships were decommissioned warships that were stripped of the interior and loaded up with new generation Meson Bombs. Since the last Shivan war these ships were used as a last-ditch tactic to sever the jump corridors connecting the Nodes, should the Shivans come through in numbers and the GTVA was unable to stop them, something that has become blatantly clear since the destruction of the Capella Star.

Far closer to the node were several science cruisers, using their powerful sensors to catalog and analyze the abnormal jump node, trying to understand if the seemly random energy pulses were dangerous and if the node could be traversed.

 **HECATE CLASS DESTROYER**

 **GTD** **AQUITAINE**

Admiral Petrarch was a busy man these last few hours, receiving reports and transmitting them to high command was tiring, all the while handling the positioning of the entire fleet to cover three systems, no easy task since the fleet still hasn't fully recovered from the losses suffered in the Second Great War. Fortunately, High Command, for once, has decided to be smart and dispatched the 14th Terran fleet to reinforce them. It will take at least a few more days until they assemble in New Capella and move in force, so until then the 3rd Fleet was all that was guarding that node.

He watched the tactical projector with experienced eyes. At the center of it, the gray representation of the node blinked slowly, around it many symbols colored green moved about, each class of ship represented by a unique symbol, an entire reinforced battle group of the 3rd Fleet was present in this system, as he didn't want to take any chances.

"Admiral, the Corvettes Cormorant and Inquisitor report that they have arrived at the designated waypoints and are resuming patrol." Petrarch nodded, "Good, orders remain the same, and to link up with the Messana fighter wing should the need for cover arises."

"Yes Admiral, relaying orders." Petrarch waited only a few seconds "Admiral, the corvettes have acknowledged."

Petrarch tried to relax a little but it was a nearly impossible task, there was little else he could do but keep things under control and wait, something he hated. Another look at the projector showed the half a dozen Faustus cruisers near the jump node, their science crews examining the node and trying to understand it. He just hoped that nothing would come through, the memories of the war still fresh in his mind, and he guessed, in most of the fleets crew members as well. Of all the Alliance fleets, they, the 3rd Fleet, knew firsthand what the cost of failure was, and the consequences of it.

"Admiral, we have a transmission from the Erikson."

Petrarch face tightened, he disliked having to with Captain Sollen, the man was a wild card, stubborn and rash, with a propensity of acting first and think later and, on top of it, all too sure of himself, almost to the point of arrogance. After the Roarch installation incident last year, he reassigned him to the Erikson to prevent future misunderstandings and as a punishment for misreading orders.

Petrarch could never guess that, of all the ship commanders in the fleet, it would be him to find a new jump node, furthermore to compound his annoyance, Captain Sollen was the highest ranking officer of the fleet's science cruiser division, so naturally he assumed the command of analyzing and possibly exploring the node, at least until more dedicated exploration ships arrive.

"Patch it through." Adjusting his uniform out of habit he stared at the view screen as Sollen appeared in it. "Admiral," he started, "We've finished preliminary scans of the node, according to with my subspace specialist the anomalous energy pulses are increasing in power, nothing dangerous but the pulses are falling into a pattern with few variations." Sollen paused, looking down for a second. "Given the nature of jump nodes and after brief calculations by my specialist, in a few hours, the node will probably be stable for light, noninvasive probing."

Admiral Petrarch rubbed his chin as he processed the new information, if this was indeed a new jump node, stable or not, it was another possible door for the Shivans to enter GTVA space. Sollen waited for the Admirals reply, his blue eyes staring at him with unusual intensity but otherwise betrayed nothing of his thoughts, Petrarch knew that Sollen greatly disliked him, but at least he was professional enough to keep it from showing it openly.

"Understood, Captain, did you send the data to the Copernicus?"

"The data is being compiled as we speak, Admiral." Sollen took a second to adequately address him earning a pointed look from Sanders, Petrarch's second in command, the Admiral gave a mental sigh, he was always giving these small pointless jabs. He suspected it was more to annoy his second in command than himself, they went into the same class in the Academy so they had shared a lot of time together in their officer's course.

"Anything else, Captain?"

Sollen looked down again, this time for several seconds, his face turning into a frown for a moment before returning to the view screen.

"Yes Admiral, as per standard procedures in this situation, my specialist is making a few calculations on which system this node connects, but is having problems in triangulating the probable exit point."

"Nothing unusual, Captain," Petrarch answered. "They are preliminary calculations, I'm sure that after more detailed observations and with more people and computer power working on it he can ascertain the position."

Sollen smiled slightly, "No Admiral, he can't ascertain not because there is insufficient data, but because the pulses are reaching so far into subspace that the location of the exit point is far, probably not on our star cluster or even in this galactic arm."

At that, the Admiral grimaced, this changes quite a lot about this situation. "Is your specialist certain of it?"

"Yes, Admiral, while there are variations in the calculation, the results are mostly the same, the exit point is too far away to accurately pinpoint."

"Alright, Captain, keep me posted on new developments, and keep sending the data to the Copernicus, I'll inform High Command about this."

"Yes sir, Erikson out." With that, the viewscreen changed to the area around the jump node and the battle group around it.

Petrarch sighed, things were never dull. "Lieutenant, get me High Command and make it fast."

On the Erikson, Sollen smiled as he watched Petrarch wink out, feeling good about himself as he corrected the Admiral, even if it was a small thing. Releasing a deep breath, he agreed that it was perhaps petty of him but he got what victory he could have, no matter how small.

Leaning back, he wondered if this discovery could finally convince High Command to transfer him and his crew back to a military warship, however, he liked to think realistically, the transfer probably would stop on the Admirals desk, under the largest stack of papers he could find.

Petrarch never quite trusted him again after that debacle, that and his own Academy records weren't very appealing, not because he wasn't a capable commander, in fact he was on the top three best in his class with some of the best grades and results, but on the other hand he wasn't very good at dealing with others, especially when they tried to make a fool out of him and use him to further their standing.

Unfortunately, the admonishments he got during the academy years reflected on his posting, he got nothing better than a Cruiser, and after last year, a Science ship. Most of his Academy class went on to command large warships, most were serving aboard Deimos corvettes as executive officers while those that excelled, like Sanders, got to command a destroyer.

Hours passed slowly as he mused on his past and the possible future, Sollen walked around the bridge for a while to cut the boredom before the communications officer turned to him.

"Captain, the Copernicus has finished their initial analysis of the subspace tunnel, when the node stabilizes and at High Commands order we are to deploy a probe into the node and begin the transition analysis."

Sollen raised an eyebrow, "Deploy a probe?" It was quite an adventurous order from the normally slow acting High command. "Confirm that."

"Confirmation codes check out."

He didn't like it, it was too sudden, that and that the GTVA knew little of this node and its unusual circumstances. As Torell explained, it was the first time both Terrans and Vasudans could observe a subspace node still in the process of stabilizing. Sending a probe in at this stage could possibly be dangerous. The face of Torrel mirrored his, concern and puzzlement at the order.

"Captain, are these orders real?" Torel asked quietly, concern clear as day. "Anyone with basic subspace knowledge knows that it could be a potentially dangerous situation, there is much we don't know, too many unknown variables!"

"Get me the Admiral," Sollen ordered more forcibly that he wanted. He was in the military, and as such, he fulfilled orders given to him, but there was something wrong about this, a feeling he had, it was too sudden. Seconds passed as he waited for the connection to the Aquitaine, he will get to the bottom of this.

The screen again came to life with the old man facing him, next to him was Sanders glaring at him. Sollen smirked on the inside, somewhat happy that he could still annoy him.

"Yes, Captain Sollen?" Petrach questioned.

"Admiral, I've received orders to prepare and launch a probe into the node as soon as it stabilizes. Is this correct, sir?"

"Yes, it is Captain."

Sollen grimaced, subconsciously he knew that by doing this, he will get in in line for another reprimand. "Sir, you do understand how dangerous this is. It is the first time we have seen such a phenomenon, we have little experience with it, and there are many unknown variables. It could be dangerous!"

"The researchers in the Copernicus have made calculations and assured us there is only a small chance of something unusual happening, and if it did happen the chances of a destructive event are even smaller." Although Petrarch dismissed Sollen's concern, he could understand the Captain's worries, nevertheless he gave his orders and he expected them to be fulfilled.

Sollen was about to retort but Petrarch continued, "Furthermore, High Command has been apprised of the situation, its possible risks, and consequences, and after conferring with the Security Council approved an unmanned reconnaissance of the node tunnel and the system at its exit point." Petrarch narrowed its eyes, "These are our orders Captain, I am sure you will follow them to the letter!"

Sollen frowned, although he didn't want to make his position even more difficult than it is, he just could not let this one pass. "A small chance is still a chance of something happening, Admiral. What if something happens? Then what? Command isn't the one sitting in a probable subspace bomb!" Sollen mentally flinched, he knew he was stretching his luck, and this probably was too much.

"You are out of line, Captain!" Petrarch raised his voice slightly, something he rarely did but it wasn't the first time that Sollen got on his nerves, and, like before he wasn't letting this one pass. "I understand your concern, but we work as a team, and as a team, there must be trust, and I have trust in the men and women working with us, something you should learn, Captain, given your past mistakes." Petrarch glared at Sollen who for the most part kept the same annoyed glare, "I trust you understand these orders and will follow them to the best of your ability!"

"I understand, sir, it won't happen again, sir. I'll prepare the probe for deployment." Sollen yielded, this is a war he couldn't win, and he had nothing to gain by trading barbs with the Admiral.

"Good. I expect this will be the last conversation we have about trusting others and following orders." The inherent threat was palpable, Sollen didn't want to end up commanding a freighter so he chose to not pursue this any further.

"Yes, sir. Erikson out." He made a gesture to cut the channel before leaning back in his chair. Passing a hand through his short black hair, he sighed, most of the bridge crew staring at him from the corner of their eyes, only a few understood what happened between him and the Admiral, those that understood merely shook their heads before resuming their duties.

"Well, Torell, it seems we have a difficult and ungrateful mission in front of us."

The scientist merely nodded, it was useless to argue with the Admiral, as he found out. Admiral Petrarch was a good man, he cared for the people he commanded, and in turn, was respected by his soldiers. His somewhat strict and inflexible demeanor was a negative point, but in all, he was an outstanding commander. Of all present, had the best chance of convincing High Command to wait, as they had a habit of not fully grasping the situation at hand and not hearing recommendations before issuing orders, or even giving objectives without telling the commanders everything.

Unfortunately, it was precisely what was happening here. "It seems like it. Let's just hope nothing bad happens."

Sollen shook his head "Don't count on it." He then glanced at the viewscreen, the green jump node projection slowly spinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, c** **hapter 2 is here. Hope you enjoy it. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Galactic Terran Science Cruiser Erikson**

 **Mintaka Star System**

"Captain the probe is ready, the engineering teams report state that the modifications are finished, and they are preparing it for launch. Waiting for your order to initiate the operation."

Sollen heard the report calmly as he had already resigned himself to follow his orders, even if against his instincts.

The Copernicus science staff had analyzed the data gathered several times, transmitting their decision to the Admiral and Command. They deemed the possible repercussions acceptable since all simulations showed that the chance of them happening was almost nonexistent, Sollen, however, had a feeling, an annoying sensation at the back of his mind that something would go wrong, and in the worst possible way.

He sighed, closing his eyes for moments, clearing his mind of these distracting thoughts. Whatever he felt, it could not affect his ability to lead. He did his part and tried to dissuade Admiral Petrarch, but it proved fruitless. He had wanted to make him see how disastrous this could end for the fleet, for the Admiral to try to convince command that it was a dangerous move, at least for the moment. Sollen sighed again, it was becoming a habit of his, a way to let some stress out.

Focusing his eyes on the main viewscreen, as it displayed the jump node. Petrarch was the only one who had any chance of convincing the Command to wait, but in the end, though, he only earned himself a stern lecture. A slight humorless chuckle, Admiral Petrarch can and was a very stubborn man. It also didn't help that he harbored no love for him. Sollen's actions in the past, have made him a target, someone that was always looked upon with suspicion.

While he did not agree with the Admiral, he understood why he took these decisions. Admiral Petrarch was an experienced commander and carried a considerable amount of influence, mostly due to his actions in the second Shivan invasion, to throw in the Commands final decisions, but he was also a highly devoted man to the GTVA and its ideals. He trusted Command and the Security Council decisions. While the Admiral had his fair share of disagreements with Command, as it was almost like a tradition all commanding officers had to endure at least once, in their career, his loyalty to the GTVA was never in question. Sollen sighed again, for a man with his experience and influence, Petrarch was quite inflexible.

"Good work, warn the Copernicus that we're ready to begin, at their confirmation signal, link our sensor systems with theirs." He adjusted his position, assuming a more commanding posture. "Make sure the data sharing is working without interference from outside sources."

Sollen leaned forward as he observed the proceedings, he felt restless with all of this, the feeling was still there, at the back of his mind. Again he shook his head, but his mind wandered. He had never been a scientifically minded person, but even he knew that something like this was never attempted.

It was unprecedented, all jump nodes both the Terrans and Vasudans found until today, were always stable, near collapse, or impassable, discounting those that were artificially stabilized by the Ancients Subspace portals, this was a never before encountered situation. The Copernicus crew had assured the GTVA Security Council that the node was stable and within parameters, that it was safe for the transition.

He mentally ranted. He didn't trust those eggheads on the Copernicus as far as he could throw them and took a side glance at Torrel, the man was standing near the sensor console observing the data silently. He and Sollen have had their fair share of disagreements during their tour of duty, but he had to admit that he still trusted him more than anyone on board the Copernicus. Those were working on theories, simulations and probably many ifs and most likely, disregarding the consequences of their actions, or even worse, they just did not care.

"Link established captain."

Sollen gave a weary smile "Launch the probe, and keep the engines on standby lets us hope we are wrong."

Torrel straightened up as he shifted his gaze towards the view screen, despite the danger this experiment represented, he was excited. Terran civilization had been using Subspace to travel both in-system and between them for more than a century, but there were still many things unknown to the Terrans, and to the Vasudans as well. It was difficult to study and understand, and while most of the scientific community would always say otherwise, Subspace was unpredictable and dangerous, on the other hand, however, it was the key for traveling and discovering the galaxy. He could only imagine the secrets that lay within its depths.

Torrel understood that experiments like these were a necessity to better study Subspace and everything related to it, and although he was excited and happy at being present in this occasion, he also understood the risks involved, like Captain Sollen he just hoped nothing goes wrong.

The probe exited the small hangar of the Erikson, engines flaring brightly as it made its way towards the center of the jump node. The ship was a small boxy design, filled with sophisticated sensors, a small subspace drive and a reactor to power the systems. It was typical of Terran engineering, a simple, utilitarian and efficient design. Designed to quickly reach its destination and retrieve as much data as swiftly as it can and then transmitting it back to its mothership.

"The probe has reached its destination." The sensor operator reported "Waiting on confirmation to begin."

"Very good. Warn all vessels that we are beginning the test, and as soon as the warning is confirmed as received by the fleet, initiate the subspace jump." The order was given and the probe shunted power to its subspace drive. A small subspace portal appeared, however unlike the ordinarily blue and white slowly rippling waves, this one had a faint green color, not unlike the subspace jumps when Alliance ships used the Ancients portals. The change was promptly detected by the Erikson sensors and transmitted to the Copernicus, but as the readings showed nothing unusual, they allowed the probe to continue.

"Subspace portal opened, energy levels are stable."

Sollen subconsciously gripped the chair tighter as he heard the report, the probe accelerated towards the portal. He genuinely wanted nothing to happen but something at the back of his mind, the constant nagging, told him otherwise, it didn't help that they were nearest the node and were the first in danger should anything unexpected happen.

Everything went well until the probe touched the portal, a sudden bright flash blinded everyone on the bridge, the science cruiser shook hard and veered swiftly to one side throwing anyone not sitting down to the floor. Sollen gritted his teeth as he felt his body forced against the security straps of the command chair, he tried shouting the order to jump out, but the growing rumble drowned his voice. The ship shook again harder than before, what sounded like an inhuman screech filled his ears before he lost conscience.

From the Aquitaine, the view was daunting as everyone stared in disbelieve at the immense wave of energy that suddenly exploded out of the subspace portal. The shock quickly turned to fear as the growing energy wave overtook the Erikson and swallowed it whole, followed by the remaining science cruisers, corvettes, and even the Messana, and it showed no sign of slowing down.

"Energy levels out of scale... Sensors disrupted can't scan the rest of the fleet... command isn't responding... jump engines have overloaded and are offline..." Even with commotion surrounding him, Petrarch could still hear the reports coming from the bridge crew manning the various stations, he watched the energy wave approaching the Aquitane, there was little time for evasive action so he did the only thing he could, quickly pressing a button activating the ship intercom. "All hands, brace for impact."

The massive destroyer shook violently as the energy washed over the hull, a sudden screeching sound overwhelmed him as he instinctively covered his ears, the rest of the crew mimicking his action, the noise growing louder and louder until it his endurance was spent. The last thing he saw was his second in command pained expression before succumbing.

Farther away the crew members of the Copernicus stared in mute shock, mouth agape at the expanding shockwave as it engulfed the defending battle group and still kept on going, coming inexorably closer to the Science ship.

Unlike the smaller Faustus science cruisers, the Copernicus was a modified Vidar class exploration corvette, re-purposed for research and testing of new technologies. It was detached from the GTVA exploration Command to oversee the exploration and investigation into this new node, at the moment the ship's Ion Engines flared and belling its large size quickly made a 180 degrees turn, attempting to put as much distance between it, and the expanding subspace wave.

"Energy wave coming closer, impact in 40 seconds." The report reached the ears of Captain Kory Damian, whose face mirrored the rest of the crew, worry, and fear.

"Put emergency power on the engines, red line them if you have to!" He shouted. "Jump as soon as you can. Get us out of here!"

He waited for several seconds, but the familiar sensation of entering subspace never came. He was about to repeat the order when the navigator, eyes wide shouted back "Jump drive is unable to create a subspace portal."

"The main burst of subspace seems to have destabilized this area and overloaded the Subspace drive, we can't jump..." Damian heard from somewhere behind him, most likely one of the civilians on board. He was already shaken by what was unfolding, and now he and his ship were unable to escape. Repeating the action Admiral Petrarch did right before being overtaken by the subspace energy wave, he grimaced and shouted into the intercom "All hands prepare for impact!"

He gripped the chair tightly expecting to be thrown out of it, but the expected impact never came, instead only a slight tremor that stopped seconds after it started. He blinked several times in disbelief, in the view screen the imposing energy wave was quickly dissipating, what reached the Copernicus was only remnant energy, doing nothing more than slight shaking the ship.

He took a few seconds to recover from the shock of surviving such an energy release, practically unscathed "Damage report?"

"Jump engines still down, but remaining systems are returning to normal parameters."

"What of the rest of the fleet?" He asked although he dreaded the response, given the power it had displayed in the sensors there would be nothing left.

"All..." Damian could see the bewildered face the operator was giving his console. "...still intact sir, even the fighters, although I can't detect no movement from any of the ships." Damian's eyes widened in disbelief "But how? The power of that thing had. It was enough to vaporize anything caught in the blast range!"

"I don't know sir." The rest of the crew was just as confused as he was "Orders sir?"

Damian rubbed his temples as he collected his thoughts. They survived what was certain death, but now he could not just sit here waiting for back up, they had to do something.

"Lieutenant, the ships are intact but there is no movement?" He mentally kicked himself for asking something that he was already told.

"That's right sir." came the prompt reply.

"Are they be dead?" Damian asked, dreading the answer.

It took only a few seconds as the Junior Lieutenant readjusted the scanning parameters. The clear signs of relief that displayed on the officers face told him that at least there was some good news. "No, sir! Life signs strong and stable, but readings show that they are unconscious, perhaps by the impact..." The lieutenant manipulated several controls on his console as she worked through the data "But there are no power signatures in any of the ships."

Captain Damian stared at the viewscreen, jaw set as the sight of the battlegroup was slowly coming into view, as sensors were slowly being brought back to normal.

Some of the ships were slowly coasting through space, others spinning, but all had their engines dark. There was no light, no transmissions or movement of any type. A quick question to comms officer also shown that there were no communication or transmissions from them. Damian was unsettled and was sure the rest of the crew shared the feeling. It was as if they walked into a ghost yard.

"All of them?" He was incredulous, an entire battle group disabled in seconds and the worst of all, they were to blame. They choose to ignore the possibility, however small it was that something might happen.

He remembered the conversations he had with Command and the leading scientist on board, the arrogant and entitled Scot Davey, the self-proclaimed leading man in subspace harmonics. According to the simulations, that they've run, that results of attempting to pass through the node ranged from the destruction of the probe to node destabilization or a subspace disruption that could potentially cause damage equivalent to several Meson bombs. Fortunately, for them, the last one didn't happen in its entirety, but the result was terrible all the same.

"Yes, captain." The voice of the sensor operator wavered slightly. Like the rest of the science cruisers in the GTVA fleet, the Copernicus had a military commander and many military crew members. However, unlike the ones posted in the Faustus Cruisers, who sometimes had to deal with pirates or a few minor combat situations, the ones stationed on the Copernicus had little to none combat experience. He was one of them.

"Contact command. Inform them of what happened here."

The officer in charge of communications frowned "Sir, I am unable to contact command, subspace is still unstable in this area, we have to move farther away from this area to be able to transmit."

Captain Damian narrowed his eyes at the main screen, a large number of blinking purple dots marking the 3rd Fleet battle group as disabled. The computer had automatically adjusted their situation, but even if he had no combat experience, he was still a Commanding officer of a GTVA ship. As the shock slowly passed, he turned his focus towards the 3rd Fleet ships.

"Captain! The node!" he heard someone behind saying, he didn't understand until the sensor readings were displayed on the viewscreen, there, slowly spinning was the graphical representation of a fully formed jump node.

"The Jump node is stable?!" It was more of a statement than a question but the sensor operator nonetheless checked the sensor data.

"It is captain. The node is fully stable, in fact, if these readings are correct, the jump node is probably as stable as it can naturally get. I think the probe managed to somehow accelerate its natural stabilization…"

"That isn't important!" Interrupting the report "The fleet is our main concern now. I won't abandon them like this, and with a fully stable node we don't know what could come through, we must do something." The sudden thought of red and black Shivans ships pouring through the new node filling his mind pushed him to action. "Helm bring us closer to the Aquitaine and prepare a shuttle with medical teams!" They had to do something. Helping the stranded crew of the fleet was now his main concern and course of action.

From the side, one of the civilian scientists, Scot Davey approached him. "Captain, I must remind you that our main concern here is to continually appraise high Command and the security council of what is transpiring here. We must transmit and further analyze all data for further study, and I must remind you this isn't a military ship." The man kept an unemotional facade "We have to understand what happened here, we have to get to a more secure station with better equipment, all the rest is secondary."

Damian looked at the man, he could practically see the wheels in his head turning at what he could learn from this debacle. It didn't matter if an entire battle group was sacrificed in the process. Anger rose inside him, he wanted to punch him, who is he to merely discard those that were probably wounded in his recklessness. It was him that assured Command that nothing would happen. The casual discarding of the tens of thousands of men and women, most likely in need of medical assistance as nothing important was sickening.

He almost grabbed the man by his collar but managed to control himself, clenching both fists he locked his eyes with the silent scientist, burying into him. "And I remind you that I am a commanding officer in the GTVA and the Captain of this ship, my duty and obligation is to protect the GTVA, its people, and existence, and right now those people" thrusting a finger at the view screen "need our help. They are my priority, not your precious experiment!" He was letting his frustration get the better of him, but he didn't care, not now.

Ever since he finished the academy, he has always been posted in commands like this one, not only due to his grades, as he was the best of his class but also at his way of always agreeing, always being submissive, and never saying no to anything. It had earned him countless praises and recommendations, but also earned him the nickname of bootlicker or yes man, and he hated it.

It has been long overdue, he was tired of always being praised and then relegated to out of the way commands, and the longer he stayed in this ship far away from where he truly belongs which was helping the GTVA, be it fighting Shivans, pirates or peacekeeping patrols, it didn't matter. He had been disillusioned with himself for years. This was the final straw.

"Oh but don't worry, Command will know!" Sharply turning towards the sensor operator, her surprised face staring at him before resuming a more neutral stance "Prepare an automated probe to wherever the subspace instability ends, and send a message to command detailing what happened here, requesting immediate emergency assistance." He turned back towards the scientist, Davey seemed to shrink back from the piercing glare "High command will be informed but our immediate concern is the battle group. Now get out of my sight, as of this moment this is a purely military rescue operation and all civilians are to leave the bridge immediately!"

Scot Davey was a civilian, but he still carried a lot of weight in the higher-ups due to his knowledge. Part of him knew that he will most likely be sacked from commanding a warship ever again, but he didn't actually care, although he was certain that he would regret it in the future.

Damian sat down on his command chair, the civilian crew giving him a wide berth as they quickly left the bridge while the military crew kept and to their stations. They were all surprised at their commanding officer outburst, but actually pleased that for once, he made a stand for himself instead of always agreeing.

Much farther away, at a distance almost impossible to see due to its pitch-black armor was a small warship. Running at low power, with sensor diffusing hull and internal jammers to prevent detection from the regular GTVA ships. The gunship quietly observed and recorded everything, from the departure of the probe to the subspace wave, to the assistance being provided by the Copernicus. Their crew watched serenely, but even if they were used to strange and impressive things, as working with the SOC had that dubious benefit, the sudden energy wave was something they had never seen before.

Inside the gunship the bridge was dark, only the red emergency lighting was on, adding to the eerie atmosphere. The crew was doing their duty in silence, with near machine-like precision. In the middle of the bridge, the commander watched quietly, chin resting on his crossed hands as the Corvette sized Copernicus came to a stop close to the Aquitaine and started to launch shuttles. A minute later a single probe was launched, it sped away from the ship at full speed, seemly in a random direction.

"Lieutenant, scan that probe. What is its purpose?"

Working under silent running was difficult since all systems were on reduced power, but the crewmen were veterans, these situations were typical for them, few teams can boast being able to scan a Shivan Destroyer before being detected and surviving one system inside Shivan occupied territory and living to tell about it.

If they can temporarily elude detection from Shivan warships, they can undoubtedly avoid detection from a glorified Science ship, the only thing in here that gave them worry was the newly stabilized jump node and its inherent possibilities of leading to another Shivan infested system.

"Nothing unusual Commander." The female officer responded her eyes quickly working on the data displayed "It carries the standard systems of a probe." The Commander stared at the tactical projector, the probe marked as a speeding blip. "Commander, the probe is transmitting a message." A few seconds passed "It's a message for Command telling what was happened here and an urgent request for assistance."

"So nothing important."

"It seems so Commander. Most likely the Captain of the Copernicus wanted to first assist the stricken fleet and only then warn command."

The Commander kept a neutral face "Interesting choice of action, admirable even, but not one I would take." He paused for a second before continuing "That ship is filled with many of the forward most experts in subspace mechanics, they are more valuable than ships."

"That is correct sir, the mission is the first and only concern." She agreed

He locked eyes with the Lieutenant "But always remember people like those are always needed to make the right decisions, while we exist to make the hard ones." The commander leaned back in the chair, true the mission always came first, but even in Special Operations Command such blind devotion was never seen with kind eyes. All those infiltrations and missions behind enemy lines forced him to take some tough, excruciating decisions. He and others like him made those decisions so that the others do not have to.

"Helm brings further out, I suspect more Alliance ships will be arriving soon, and we have to prevent detection. Keep recording for future reference."

Silence returned to the bridge, only the faint hum of the computers filling the air as the Commander continued to observe the area around the newly formed jump node.

 **Sol System  
**

 **Earth Alliance Capitol World  
**

President Elizabeth Levy read the latest reports with weary eyes, her working desk unlike the rest of the presidential room, was disorganized. Piles of papers and stacks of datapads lay about her office. It wasn't like her to be let chaos take hold of her work, but the stress and guilt of the war weighed heavily on her.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. Her headache seemed to resist any attempt at fighting it, as it was slowly growing stronger than before. On top of the near-constant troubles was the fact that sleep was practically nonexistent in her daily routine, and what rest she had, come through with the help of medication.

She put the reports down and got up, feeling her body protesting, demanding much-needed rest, her mind, however, pushed that concern away, there are more important matters to attend. She walked towards a side table. A single coffee machine resting upon it. Turning it on she poured herself another coffee, having already lost count how many she had taken today and gulping it all down, it helped her focus on the reports, but she knew that there was little that could be done to change anything.

Sitting down again, she picked up the report she was reading previously, it was the latest ones from the front lines and began to read it once more. The Altair system has fallen. The last transmission was made a day ago, with the defending 10th fleet reporting that it was going against one of the leading warship groups of the Minbari fleet before the transmission was abruptly cut, probably due to jamming.

As per standard procedure, a smaller group of warships left the combat area to deactivate the jump beacon, a standard procedure since the beginning of this war, it allowed the EA a little breathing space since it forces the Minbari to search slowly in Hyperspace for further Alliance systems. As for the fleet, since no new transmissions were made, it was assumed that there were no survivors.

However not all was bad news, the 10th fleet's sacrifice bought enough time to evacuate most of the colonies there, she sent a silent prayer for those that remained behind at the mercy of the Minbari.

The civilians were now being brought to Proxima, their successful evacuation as a small victory but it also brought along another problem. Both Earth and Proxima's food, medical supplies and housing space were being taxed with the great influx of refugees running or evacuated from the Minbari onslaught, they were hoping that the defenses of the Homeworld and Humanity's oldest colony system would protect them.

Indeed, Proxima III had the most robust defenses in Earth Alliance space, short of Earth itself, but as it was shown previously, it matters little against the Minbari, even militarized Orion star bases fell quickly in minutes to the heavy weapons of a few War cruisers.

An addendum to the report also said that communications with the raiding fleets at Beta Durani, Ceti, and Signet systems were lost, while the fleet at Dakota system sent an encrypted message warning that they were tracked back to their base and were preparing for the inevitable assault. Levy closed his eyes uttering another silent prayer for all those men and women, they were sacrificing themselves, probably for nothing and they knew it. She admired their courage, not only for them but all those that fought and are still fighting.

It was clear to anyone that the Minbari were tightening the noose. The lull in the fighting, the consolidation of taken systems, the chase and destruction of the infiltrated raiding fleets and most glaring of all was the concentration of Minbari warships in the systems surrounding Earth Alliance core colonies. This all meant that the Minbari were most likely preparing for the final assault on Proxima and once that world fell, they would move to attack Earth shortly after.

Levy placed the report down, resting her face in her hands, tears began forming on the corner of her eyes not only out of sadness but also out of anger. Elizabeth Levy was not one to give in to despair, to break down, but this feeling of powerlessness was overwhelming, the military tried and is still trying everything to stop the Minbari war machine, trying and failing, the Minbari were just too advanced, too powerful and too relentless to defeat.

Diplomatic channels were useless, the Minbari never responded to any messages, even when the Earth Alliance sent unconditional surrenders. The Centauri refused to do anything, trying to put as much distance as possible from Earth. Even the League which had a debt to the Earth Alliance for helping them during the Dilgar war turned their backs, with only the Abbai apologizing for not being able to help or convincing the rest of the League to support Earth. Only the Narns did anything and it was in the form of secret weapons and technology transfer at exorbitant prices, she didn't believe that they had any good intentions, the Narns were most likely trying to capitalize on a desperate buyer.

She poured herself another cup of coffee and drank it slowly this time, focusing her mind she put her despair deep inside, forcing it away from her mind, she was the leader of her people and the best she could do to help at this time was to stay focused and to keep a level head.

She picked up another stack of papers and several attached data pads, these detailed several proposals and projects that could help ensure Earth's survival, it wasn't the first time she read these, but each time she hoped that there was a breakthrough.

She picked one but never started to read as her intercom came to life, she sighed, expecting more bad news "Sorry to interrupt Madam President, but General Lefcourt here, he wishes to see you."

She haphazardly put some sense of order on her desk, trying to dispel the chaos that gripped it. "Yes, send him in."

Seconds later General Robert Lefcourt entered, his graying hair, tired eyes, and grim expression showed that this war was taking its toll on not only their minds but also their bodies, he walked quickly towards her desk and despite everything, he still carried an air of authority with him.

"Welcome General, sit down" She motioned to the chair in front of her desk which the General promptly complied "Coffee?"

Lefcourt shook his head "No, thank you."

She poured yet another cup for herself "So General what news do you have? For once I hope for good ones." She tried to keep a stoic facade, but it was clear her struggle to maintain it.

"Not so good Madam President."

Levy grimaced at his expression, the pained notion that what she is about to hear could be worse than before "Please General, call me Levy, the survival of our race is more important than mere formalities, I told you this many times." She leaned back "So what are those bad news, try hard because there are few things worse than possible extinction."

Lefcourt cleared his throat "The first prototype of Project Cyclops has been completed and field testing suggests that it almost matches the Minbari weapons range, as well as theoretically dealing extensive damaged to a Sharlin War cruiser in one or two shots."

Levy considered the Generals words, as she picked up the data pad containing the specifications of the Project giving it a quick look. The Cyclops project began even before the start of the Minbari war. It was a test bed for technology, 'acquired', in the Dilgar war. Acquired as in salvaged from the battlefields of the war, as usually, the League fleets scour the debris remaining on the aftermath of a battle to recover technology and to avoid it from falling in the hands of the Dilgar or even another league member else. Earth managed to secretly secure several pieces from the various battles, one of those pieces was the near complete parts of heavily damaged Hyach Spinal laser.

Earth engineers were stunned at the sheer technology and miniaturization level of the Hyach, there wasn't any ship in the EA arsenal, even those in development for the foreseeable future that could house, supply and fire such a weapon with the same consistency, power, and efficiency of Hyach ships. Eventually after years of work, they've managed to replicate the gun but only after wrapping an entire Nova dreadnought hull around it. Filling the hull with additional cooling systems and other reactors, still even after all this it was vastly inferior, it was larger, more power consuming and very inefficient, needing an entire engineering team on the ship to do constant maintenance.

Still, nothing in Earth force arsenal could come close to the Minbari in sheer power "Those are good news General. No?"

Lefcourt looked her in the eyes "In a way, it can be, but we still have yet to solve the problem of the sensors and its inability to target the Minbari ships." He frowned, enhancing the growing wrinkles in his forehead. "The new sensors being tested were unable to lock on, we did notice a slight increase in target focus at first, but the Minbari seemed to quickly adapt their stealth, without those sensors the Cyclops would just be firing blindly hoping for a direct hit."

Levy sighed, taking another sit from her coffee cup. "There is a severe shortage of good news these days."

"Very true but there is more." General continued, "The Minbari have been concentrating their fleets around our core colonies as you know. However, their deployment is consistent across the board, even with the beacons deactivated, they roughly know the location of our main worlds and are moving to surround them. Along with that, the number of War cruisers patrolling Hyperspace has increased several times in the last two months." He took a deep breath "Analysts are assuming that they are entering the last phase of the war. Our best hope now is to launch the Ark Group, but even that isn't still completed."

Levy narrowed her eyes, those ships were large Colony ships modified to hold as many people as they could and all the necessary materials and schematics to start a new colony, the ships were being prepared to be launched towards the rim-ward part of the galaxy.

They could not save everyone, but at least Humanity would live on. They were counting on those ships navigating Hyperspace, avoiding the Minbari fleet while they moved towards the rim, but if the Minbari surround the core worlds along with their superior sensors and speed, their ships patrolling Hyperspace could quickly detect the Ark ships, follow them and destroy them at their leisure.

"That is a grave concern, General. Is there any way to keep them distracted while the shipyards prepare the ships for launch?"

Lefcourt took a deep breath "There is, but it would mean a strike at Beta Durani and Signet to distract their fleet and keep them focused in those systems, but It would bleed us dry in weeks leaving Earth open for attack."

The General clenched his fists. "Even if we decided on that course of action, the colony ships are still being modified, and it will be at least two months until the modifications are completed. Even then they have to be prepared for the journey, transfer the need materials for long travel and put the people in cryostasis, the time to completion could be much higher, even worse our analysts expect that as soon as the Minbari surround us, they will strike at Proxima in force and shortly after..."

"Earth..." She finished for him. The despair seemed to come back in force, President Levy dropped her head in her hands, it threatened to overwhelm her again. Lefcourt felt her helplessness, not being able to do anything and he, as a military man carried the part of the weight, even if indirectly, of starting this war.

He and the rest of the High Echelons of Earth Dome were warned, several times from several sources but they, in their pride and arrogance, didn't listen. Sheridan and his warning about Jankowski and even the Centauri Ambassador, Londo Mollari, for all his bravado and pain in the neck that he was, was right about one thing, don't provoke the Minbari.

Both the President and the General sat in silence, their hope of survival nearly gone, their fate inevitable, fate, however, had other plans for the future of humanity.

 **Dakota System  
**

 **Minbari Occupied System  
**

The battle was not going well for the Human fleet, the Minbari were fighting cautiously, using only one ship, a single Tinashi War Frigate, to penetrate the asteroid field while transmitting target coordinates to the remaining warships. While it put the frigate in danger due to the close range combat, a range that the Earth ships excelled even with the Minbari jammers working, the large density of asteroids, on the other hand, prevented the human vessels from concentrating enough fire to quickly destroy it. Supporting the advancing frigate was another Tinashi and a Torotha, they were farther away, but their long-range fire put the Earth cruisers on the defensive.

The Minbari Alyt struggled to stand as another plasma bolt impacted the armor, his ship was burning in several places and had limited thrust due to a missile volley hitting the drive fin but overall it was only superficial damage, the fighting capability of the Tinashi was still at full.

Neutron beams lashed out at the Human cruiser responsible for the previous attack, grazing the side of the grey ship drawing a line of glowing metal but doing nothing more as it moved behind an asteroid.

The Minbari commander was angry, the Jammer prevented the Human ships from locking on their own ships, but the ECM the Earth ships were putting out was on an impressive scale for a younger race. It didn't prevent the Warrior caste gunners from locking on, but it still proved a challenge especially when there were ships dedicated to it, which he suspected there are.

Still, the Humans were merely delaying the inevitable by playing this game. If they had any shred of honor, they would face them in direct combat outside this asteroid field, but the Warrior caste had not forgotten the destruction of the Drala'Fi at the hands of the Starkiller, another reason why they were doing this slowly to avoid such dishonorable actions again.

Neutron beams fired, this time they hit, spearing an Earth cutter trying to make a run at the frigate, the explosion temporarily hiding from sensors a group of Starfuries on an attack run. Fusion cannons lashed out at the approaching fighter wing vaporizing one before the rest made a pass at starboard weapons. The fighter-sized plasma cannons hit in rapid succession one of the emitters. Using their crafts' agility to pivot in their axis, moving in the same direction and speed while keeping the gun trained on the target and continuously firing, he saw in the status display as the starboard Neutron beam emitter went from green to dark yellow showing its sustained damage.

"Starboard Neutron emitter damaged, unable to fire, repair teams are on their way." The Alyt heard the report without uttering a word, he needed not say anything the crew knew exactly what to do, but the temporary loss of that weapon was critical taking away a third of the Frigate's offensive firepower until it was repaired.

The fighter group responsible, for the attack, accelerated away, the anti-fighter weapons claiming one more before they moved behind another asteroid, followed closely by a squad of Nials.

"Alyt we have missiles incoming."

Indeed, in the holo-projector several fast-moving dots appeared from behind one of the biggest asteroids, they moved in the direction of his ship, their trajectory marked in the projector making the Minbari commander smirk, they were all off target and coming only one at the time.

"Ignore them. They pose no threat."

The frigate continued moving forward, its weapons firing on the Earth ships, ignoring the approaching missiles. The fast-moving warheads crossed the Minbari ship bow before detonating. The brilliant explosion took the Minbari commander by surprise, the holographic projector automatically dimmed and the image started to lose cohesion and displaying partial static, preventing him from clearly watching the battle.

"Alyt, the missiles have started to detonate, sensors are being disrupted by the explosions, adjusting."

The Alyt stared in silent anger at the partially scrambled projector, as if by will alone he could restore it, the ship rocked slightly as another missile detonated nearby, scrambling even further the projector.

"Alyt the missile explosions are overwhelming the sensors, the system will be restored in a few seconds." A Minbari warrior spoke, as he worked fervently to reestablish them.

The Alyt remained silent as he felt several more explosions rocking the frigate doing no damage but continuing the sensor disruption. A few seconds later the projector started clearing, and the first thing he saw was the bulk of an Earther Destroyer bearing down on the frigate. The Earther ship forward weapons pointing at his ship, he never had time to relay any order before twin heavy laser cannons fired. Thin red beams shot slightly of the target but quickly adjusted their targeting, hitting the already damaged dorsal crystal armor, cracking it and drilling deep into the frigate before stopping. Power failed al throughout Tinashi Frigate, but to the Minbari shipbuilder's credit, the warship still held on, only after the Monolith fired a volley of plasma pulses did it finally fell.

Aran Linvail punched the air in satisfaction as the Minbari war frigate crumbled, ending his existence in a tremendous explosion. The rest of the bridge joined him in celebration for a second before swiftly resuming to their duties.

"Good job everyone that is one Minbari ship down, but there are many more out there." He warned preventing the crew from being carried away and keep them grounded. "Helm find us another asteroid to hide." The lumbering Destroyer swiveled to the side, the anti-fighter weapons continually firing as several groups of Minbari fighters swarmed the craft, intent on avenging their fallen comrade, however, galvanized by the destruction of the frigate the Stafuries fell upon the Nials with increased ferocity.

The bridge shook again as a flight of Minbari fighters strafed the middle section of the Monolith, the damage wasn't too severe, but it was quickly mounting.

"They are persistent!" Linvail exclaimed to no one in particular. The elation of victory was quickly dissipated, and a tinge of dread was slowly taking hold.

"Of course they are!" Mansveld smirked "Better for us. Angry opponents make more mistakes."

Linvail would have laughed but the situation was serious, the Minbari pilots were seeking blood, and the Monolith was their chosen prey. "Captain we have sustained damage to turret 5 and engine 3 is failing."

"Mistakes or not those fighters will tear us apart!" Linvail gripped the chair tighter as the bridge shook again much harder than before. "Direct hit, extensive damage to the frontal area, one of our main guns are offline!"

He swore loudly, something unbecoming of his rank but in this situation, there was no helping it. Eyeing the tactical display, he saw the supporting Tinashi and Torotha frigates quickly accelerating towards them, with their weapons firing at every Earth ship in range. With the loss of the Tinashi and the coordinates it was supplying, the Minbari commander was limited in using their own sensors to burn through the jamming the Oracle ships were putting out, something that would take time.

Given however that both supporting ships were moving forward firing at everything, the Minbari commander was losing his patience. Both ships were now pulverizing every rock in range, and with them, several ships were destroyed, two Thetis Cutters and an Olympus Corvette went down with all hands, unfortunately to them, they fell right into another trap.

"Weapons give the command to the Sagittarius group, have them salvo fire on pre-designated Delta coordinates, to the rest of the fleet and fighters, better start looking for cover!"

Far back two Sagittarius Missile cruisers prepared to fire. External hatches opened slowly revealing the missile silos. The Sagittarius Missile cruiser was one of the oldest ship class in service, continuously upgraded as new technology became available to keep up with the rest of the fleet. But the only reason it is still in service with Earthforce was that there still was not a new ship model to replace it, and the usage of ordinance weapons like capital ship grade missiles and railguns fell out of favor with Earthforce since the Dilgar war, preferring to use the far less supply demanding Plasma and pulse weaponry.

It was ironic since the Earthforce ships that were able to cause significant damage to the Minbari were missile saturation from missile-armed ships and the Artemis frigate railgun weapons.

The missiles were flung into space through a magnetic catapult, floating serenely for a few seconds before their engines ignited, shooting off in the direction of the battle. The Minbari for their part saw the missiles coming and unlike the commander of the destroyed frigate they didn't ignore them. Fusion cannons, capital and fighter grade same shot at the projectiles, one by one they were obliterated, but the sheer number prevented all from being shot down, the remaining Starfuries used the distraction to swarm the Minbari.

Simmons and Crawford along with the rest of their squadron strafed the hull of the Torotha, firing at targets of opportunity, while the Minbari fighters were preoccupied with the missile barrage.

Crawford swung his fighter around the blue ship, the cross-shaped fighter hull groaning as it struggled against the G-forces, plasma cannons fired at one of the weapon emitters of the Torotha, taking several hits before a small fireball erupted from its side signaling its destruction.

Several heavy and medium plasma pulses flew past as a Hyperion heavy cruiser supported from afar, also attempting to capitalize on the distraction. The Minbari warship fired back having far more success, a fusion beam drilling deep into the heavy cruiser's nose. Undaunted it kept firing, several plasma blasts struck hard, blowing large holes into the lightly armored frigate.

Crawford pulled the flight stick instinctively as a heavy plasma burst passed by perilously close, he would have argued with the ships gunners, but it was fruitless since the friendly loss of a single starfighter was an excellent trade-off for the possible destruction of a Minbari warship.

Leveling back he and his squadron angled towards an approaching trio of Nial fighters, they opened fire missing but forcing the blue fighters to change course and engage them, fighter-sized fusion beams stabbed into the formation eliminating two.

He took his revenge, leveling behind one of the Nials furiously firing the Fury's plasma cannons but the shots went wide. He swore as the Minbari destroyed another starfury and moved to the right attempting to lose him, mimicking the maneuver, he tried to keep it in his crosshairs, but he could see it quickly gaining distance, the Nial superior speed winning over.

Suddenly a volley of plasma bolts tracked the Minbari many missing until one struck the center of the fighter it listed to the side before three more hit. The Minbari fighter went down in a fireball.

"I thought you needed a hand." The tired voice of Simmons came through. Crawford mumbling muffled thanks.

"You're welcome."

"Pilots, new orders, retreat to sector 2 and prepare for the Minbari assault. It has been an honor to serve with all of you. Captain Linvail out."

"We better get going, Crawford."

"Yes, sir!" Came the promptly reply "This is it!"

Simmons was solemn "Most likely. We've had a good life, Kerry, let's go out with a bang!"

"Yes, let's make these boneheads earn our deaths!" Crawford's voice was somber but determined.

The missile barrage continued. However, with the distraction provided by the first missiles and the fighter strike which disabled several defensive weapons on the Minbari ships although at a high price. Now gaps in defensive fire stated to appear, among the missiles a few of them where nukes, several were shot down, but a hand full managed to reach optimal distance and detonated.

The bright flashes engulfed both blue warships, the shockwave vaporizing nearby Starfighters and asteroids. When the light subsided, only the Tinashi survived but with extensive damage, most of the hull armor was stripped away, the drive and the top fin were nonexistent, for all intents and purposes the ship was a kill.

The remaining Earth ships, only half a dozen warships, and the Monolith retreated deeper into the field, closer to their former command station, only half of the Starfuries survived the initial battle.

While managing to inflict significant damage to the Minbari attack force, the Minbari losses were light compared with the casualties suffered by the Earth fleet, every one of them knew that this was their last stand.

Captain Linvail surveyed the bridge, a support column lay on a ground a result from a direct hit on the rotating section, several consoles were dark, a sign of mounting damage and a grim reminder that they will not leave here alive.

"Captain, all the ships report ready."

"Thank you, ensign. What about the Minbari?"

"I can't precisely ascertain their position, but they appear to be moving slowly into the asteroid field, detecting increased sensor emanations from the ships."

Linvail set his jaw "They want to finish this, but aren't taking any chances. It will probably buy us a few more minutes."

Mansveld grimaced while he heard the exchanged. "They won't fall for any tricks now, but won't find us easy targets."

Linvail looked at his second in command, his jaw was set and had a dangerous look "I'm sure they won't!" Linvail agreed before turning back to the bridge crew "This is it, the Minbari are coming. Lets' give them the fight they so desperately want!"

"As soon as they close range all ships and fighters are clear to go." He turned toward the helmsman "Point us to the nearest Minbari cruiser and set ramming speed."

 **Spirit of Hessarian**

 **Sharlin War Cruiser**

"The Human scum has stopped running Alyt." A Minbari warrior stated as the Earth ships were slowly coming into view, the Alyt stared silently at the small group of vessels that gave him such trouble. They were primitive and foolish and yet, this battle proved that they were brave and resourceful at the very least.

"Now we can avenge our fallen brethren." The warrior continued his hatred almost palpable.

"Yes we will, but before attacking I want extensive scans of the surrounding area, no more tricks, no more deceptions, this ends here and now!" He lost too many ships and time to fight this group. "On my command open fire and don't let any of their ships close, they will sacrifice themselves and their ships to strike at us!"

His hunter group had taken light damage, but it was losses all the same. He will not allow the deaths of more Minbari blood today to these savages. That was the only reason they were still alive, but once this was finished, he will join the rest of the fleet on the preparation of the final push into the Human core worlds.

"Alyt" The Kor responsible for the scanner interrupted, his voice filled with a tingle of confusion "Our sensors have detected a sudden concentration of unknown energy at range." The confusion was not lost on the Minbari commander.

"Is it dangerous to our ships?"

"No Alyt, not at this time."

"At this time?" He was losing patience fast with the Kor. "If there isn't any threat from them the Humans are our main concern. We can see what it is for ourselves later, and can satisfy our curiosity."

"Yes Alyt, but the energy concentration is rapidly increasing, at this moment it contains enough power to annihilate our war group many times over." The Kor remained calm even if slightly confused.

"Command the Hunter Group to hold, only move at my command." The inherent threat the unknown distortion represented was now clear enough to change the Minbari's mind. "Show me here is this unknown concentration." The Alyt commanded and seconds later a portion of the holographic projector shimmered before coalescing into the star-filled background of space, a small part of it highlighted with a bright square.

"My sensors are reading the disturbance at this point, still cannot identify the type of energy in our ship records. Perhaps on Minbar, there are clues to its origin."

The Alyt stared intently at the display, characters floated alongside the highlighted point. "Could it be another trick from the Humans?"

"According to what we know of them Alyt, it is far from their capability and technology." The Kor steady voice was heard all throughout the bridge, silent as the conversation played out.

"It is far from our position, it is inconsequential." The Alyt turned back towards the main projection, the Human fleet still holding position, perhaps wondering why they have not been attacked yet. The Minbari smiled, like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. "All Hunters let us end this…"

He was stopped short as the single bright spot suddenly burst into an immense white shockwave. It's destructive power spreading outwards like a vast tidal wave intent on swallowing everything. Tendrils of energy played across the distortion, some reaching far, as it was lashing out at space, and it was quickly approaching their group's location.

"What is happening?" He asked never losing his composure, but the urging of his command was not lost on the crew.

"Massive energy increase, something seems to have disrupted the energy buildup! It is now spreading out, energy type still unknown and power levels are off the scale." The Kor sputtered, impressed by the data he was getting from the sensors "It will overtake our position in a few minutes."

The Alyt stared at the quickly approaching energy wave. It was indeed impressive, clearly, nothing that the Humans and their primitive technology could create. "Will it overtake the Human fleet?"

"Yes Alyt, this whole area will be engulfed, and according to the energy levels the sensors are detecting, nothing will survive."

"Then we will leave the primitives to their fate." He moved a hand to a small square in the corner of the projection opening a channel to all the ships present. "This is Alyt Kaloni to the Hunter Group, jump out as soon as possible, we will leave the Humans to their fate, we return later to make sure they are all dead."

One by one, the Minbari ship commanders complied. Even if unsatisfied to leave the battle unfinished and their enemies unpunished by their wrath, yet their Alyt commanded it be done. Power was shunted from weapons to the jump engines, as the Nial fighters closed in on their mother ships not willing to be caught in a jump point opening.

In less than ten seconds all Minbari ships jumped out, leaving the humans dumbfounded and confused at their actions, staring at their enemy's now vacant space.

 **EAS Monolith**

 **Nova-X Destroyer**

Captain Linvail stared in confusion and surprise as the Minbari ships suddenly departed. Their assault ending without any type of reason, for a while he thought they were merely adjusting their position or lulling them into a false sense of security. But after seconds of silence, the tension started to give way to exaltation perhaps they could survive for another day.

The bridge crew started to come out of their shock as the sensors picked up the reason for the Minbari departure.

"Captain, there is an energy reading on my scanners and its approaching fast."

Linvail silenced the bridge with a single command before turning his attention to the sensors. "What is it? Is it a Minbari weapon?"

"I can't get a good look at it, sir. The asteroids are making hard to focus scanning beyond the edge of the field." He paused, eyes suddenly widening "It's a massive wave of energy captain!" The operator suddenly shouted.

"Energy wave? Put it on screen!" The screen lit up, static partially filled the image but what little he could see was enough. Linvail's eyes widened as the giant white and blue storm was rushing their position, the first thing that came to mind was supernova.

"What the...?" Came the surprised gasp from Mansveld, it mirrored the reactions of the rest of the bridge crew.

"Shit! All ships emergency jump! NOW!"

"Captain the Hood and others don't have the drives charged!" was the prompt reply from the Communications. "We can charge the jump engines with reserve power but the drive will be damaged!"

"Do it! We'll keep the portal open, engineering I want everything you got." Linvail shouted "We'll be the last ones out! This is our chance to escape we've done what we could!"

"The Minbari could be waiting in Hyperspace?" Mansveld quickly added.

"Possibly, but fighting in Hyperspace is suicidal. Even the Minbari know that. Still, it's better than staying here." He added as he mentioned to the view screen.

"How much time do we have?"

"Perhaps a minute, but could be less." On the viewscreen, a countdown appeared, and it wasn't good.

Linvail frowned "Open the jump point now! All ships make a run for it!"

In front of the Monolith, an orange jump point quickly broke the barrier between dimensions. It was a dangerous gamble opening jump points inside asteroid fields, as there was the chance of an asteroid pulling in front of the ships while it entered jump space, but at this moment Linvail was willing to take that chance. The surviving ships of the EA fleet swiftly entered it, their engines burning bright, the Starfuries coming in groups, many of them carrying other damaged fighters in their grappling claws, unwilling to leave their brothers in arms behind.

"Captain all ships through!"

"Then go, full speed ahead!" Fear was beginning to grip their mind. Only as the Monolith slipped into hyperspace and into relative safety did Linvail let out the breath he never noticed he was holding. He felt the ship shaking hard for several seconds, but it quickly subsided.

"What was that?"

"It seems to be that wave, sir. I think it has affected us, even in Hyperspace."

Linvail was visibly shaken. "Even here?!"

"I don't know sir, but we have taken no damage, besides those sustained before."

"How is that possible? It is impossible for anything in real space to affect Hyperspace and vice-versa." Linvail was visibly confused, no matter how powerful it was, there was no chance of that energy wave or whatever it was would be able of affecting another dimension.

"According to with what we know sir, but the energy was of a type we haven't encountered before, perhaps it has the capacity of affecting hyperspace."

Linvail shook his head, gathering his thoughts. There was nothing he could do now but perhaps it could be investigated later, and could help Earth survive this war.

"Record the data for future analysis. We don't have the equipment to analyze it further." There was no use to lose any more time with this, there are more pressing concerns.

"Yes, Captain."

"Sensors, scan the area, passive emissions only." They were in hyperspace, and while sensors worked on greatly reduced capability, there was no reason to take chances.

"There are very faint sensor shadows moving away far from our location."

Linvail frowned "Those are most likely the Minbari, power down all systems and set for silent running. Why are they moving away? Can they not detect our ships?"

The officer manning the sensor console looked over the readings before smiling "We seem to have emerged close to a hyperspace eddy, it is probably disrupting scanners pointed at this area, that is the only reason I can think of why they haven't detected us."

Linvail smirked before breaking into a faint laugh "Hold station until they disappear from our scanners keep emissions to a minimum, let us not push our luck. What is the situation of the fleet?"

"Many ships damaged sir, the Bradbury is so damaged that it is likely that it can't survive much longer in hyperspace if we can't stabilize it. The Starfuries have kept close to the fleet and there are many damaged with pilots still inside."

Linvail took a deep breath it was time to get to work "Alright, Signal all damaged fighters to dock with the Vanguard, operational fighters assume escort positions. Organize engineering and medical teams to the Bradbury. Transfer all wounded personnel to the Monolith and other ships that can take them, and try to repair it as much as you can for travel, the remaining ships try to repair as much as you can, deploy recovering teams to the damaged starfuries and rescue the pilots. As soon as the Minbari leave, I want to be on route to Sirius System. Our window of escape is narrow."

A chorus of yes sir filled the bridge, Linvail orders motivated the crew, it gave them a purpose and a way to clear the thoughts of the previous battle. He was tired but after such a close brush with death, he just could not leave his crew.

"Commander" He directed his attention to Mansveld, he stood near the weapons console, talking with the officer in charge of it.

Mansveld walked back slowly, he carried an air of confidence and calm, but it was clear to Linvail that he was tired and in need of some urgent sleep.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Go rest, you've done well but for now you are dismissed."

"Captain I.." Mansveld started but was quickly interrupted, Linvail's holding up a hand cutting his thought process. "I know Commander but we are both tired and I'm not leaving the bridge for no one but my second in command. Rest up a few hours, recover your energy and then take my place, I sure need to lay down." Linvail gave a friendly smile but was a stern one, there was no disputing him, even Mansveld could not argue with that logic.

"Yes, Captain. Try not to lose the ship while I'm sleeping." A smirk.

Linvail laughed. A joke? From Mansveld? He must really be happy to have survived, or hell froze over. "I'll try Commander, I'll try."

 **Spirit of Hessarian**

 **Sharlin War Cruiser  
**

Kaloni wasn't happy, he could accept that they had to leave due to the sudden appearance of that unknown anomaly, and there was no reason to put the Hunter group at risk, his records corroborated his story.

What he couldn't accept, was that in spite of everything, the Humans still managed to escape. He was sure the asteroids would prevent it, and unlike Minbari drives, human jump drives take far longer to recharge. He assumed they transferred all power to weapons as they probably thought this would be their final battle. Despite that, they had escaped and it would be very challenging to explain this to his Sha-Alyt. He remembered a lesson his master told him before giving him command of the Hunter group, never assume anything and expect everything.

"Did our scanner detect anything else?"

"No Alyt, their station is still intact? Should we approach?"

Kaloni narrowed his eyes at the projection of the station "No, destroy it from long range, retrieve all dead warriors and gather all of our technology that we can and incinerate the rest. I will not allow any of our secrets to fall into the hands of primitives. Once that is done jump out, let's join our brothers."

The Sharlin opened with its main weapons, Neutron beams stabbed across empty space, drilling into the asteroid housing the makeshift station, it detonated in a far more powerful explosion that could be expected from such a small installation. Kaloni smirked, they would not get him so easily.

"Station destroyed. Powering up jump drives."

* * *

 **KOR** \- Minbari Navy rank equivalent to Lieutenant

 **SHA-ALYT** \- Minbari Navy rank equivalent to Admiral or Commodore


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, chapter 3 is here. This was harder than previous ones but hope you all enjoy it. As always constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

 **Mintaka Star System**

 **GTVA System**

 **14** **th** **Terran Fleet - GTD Warlord**

"Admiral, the Vela reports that the recovery of the GTCv Wolf is complete, its crew has been transferred to medical ships. They are requesting authorization to jump out."

"Permission granted. The GTC Warrior and two fighter wings are to provide escort, send a message to New Capella HQ warning of the impending arrival."

Admiral Steve Mallory watched impassively as another 3rd Fleet Corvette was towed back toward New Capella. Two Argos transports latched to the Corvettes hull, working in tandem they began to slowly push the more massive warship into subspace. Following seconds later, was an Aeolus Cruiser and several fighters.

"There are still a few ships left to recover," Mallory stated nonchalantly.

"Yes sir, there is only one corvette left, the remaining are cruisers and smaller ships." Lieutenant Junior Grade Benson answered with relief in his voice. "Recovery teams expect to evacuate all stranded ships by the end of the day."

Admiral Mallory acknowledged and returned his gaze back towards the tactical projector. To say that had been a shock for everyone on board was putting it mildly. Exiting subspace and seeing the state of the 3rd Fleet battle group, conclusively disabled and vulnerable to attack was a daunting sight. He had been briefed while transiting here, fed what little information was available and urged by Command, but nothing could prepare him for the view that greeted him and his crew once they arrived at their destination.

The only operational ship in the area was the Copernicus, providing what little support it could. In truth, if it weren't for its commander quick thinking this disaster would have been far, far worse.

He now knew that the sudden subspace wave, as it was reported by the Copernicus, managed to disable everything in the affected area, including the ships life support systems. Captain Damian managed to coordinate his engineering teams and repair the damaged systems of the Aquitane's while using the Destroyers own shuttles to quickly move to other warships and to recover stricken fighters.

Since he couldn't possibly directly assist the countless thousands of alliance personnel, he instead selected to first board and repairs the life support systems of the disabled ships first. Buying more time for relief to arrive. A good call as even if entirely disabled, it would take a while for the crewmen and pilots to be affected by the lack of oxygen and loss of heat.

Unfortunately, not everyone could be saved, and casualties were unavoidable, but in the end, his actions made the difference for many in the 3rd fleet. In his initial report to Command, he proposed Captain Damian and its crew for a commendation, for their quick response and skill.

"Keep monitoring the situation, keep me informed should anything else out of the ordinary happen." He shifted in his seat "Patch me through to the GTSC Santorio."

Mallory took in the view of the bridge, its crew working quietly, focused on their duties, only the occasional exchange between stations was breaking their routine, but there was a sense of unease, something nagging at the back of his, a feeling shared by most crewmembers. Mallory shook his head slowly, he felt it too, perhaps it was the fear of the fate that fell on the 3rd Fleet battle group would happen to them, but all data and scans made on the jump node showed that it was completely stable. However, the strange feeling was still there.

Or perhaps it was something else entirely, but at the moment it wasn't important, so as long as he and the crew do their duties correctly, it was a something to be ignored, at least for the moment.

"Admiral, Santorio is online."

Mallory leaned forward on his command chair as Commander Eevi appeared on the main viewscreen, her black hair was tied in a low ponytail as per regulations, her pale skin contrasted with her dark brown eyes, despite the young appearance, she already had considerable experience in leading the Ostwald.

"Captain Eevi, what are your preliminary report on the Jump node?" Mallory started

"Admiral, we have been assisting the GTE Copernicus in scanning and probing the Jump Node, and our conclusions remain the same, the Jump Node is fully stable." Eavi looked to the side before confirming the date on her personel screen "But there is nothing we can't do to confirm that if we choose to traverse it again, it will not release another subspace wave."

Admiral Mallory set his jaw, he would not have his fleet suffer the same fate as the 3rd Fleet. "Understood Commander, for now, maintain your position and monitor the node, but under any circumstance, you are to send anything through it without my explicit order. Understood?"

"Yes, Admiral."

"I'm arranging for the 2nd strike Division to remain on standby to assist you should anything hostile come through. For now, keep your scans and notify me if something changes."

Eevi nodded "Understood Admiral." With that, the view screen winked of, but Mallory wasted no time "Benson transmit orders to 2nd Strike Division to move to the coordinates I'll provide and be ready to enter combat at the first sign of hostiles." Mallory took in the sight of the tactical projector as he inserted the new position "They are also to stop any ships that try to approach it without direct orders from me, should they fail to comply they are to disable them if possible, destroyed them if needed." Mallory wasn't taking any chances.

"Yes Sir, transmitting now."

"As soon as you are finished, contact command. I need to speak with them." Mallory adjusted his uniform. Command was never easy to deal with, and he mentally prepared himself for it.

"Admiral, orders have been transmitted, connecting to command now."

The view screen changed from the star-filled background to a bald, dark-skinned man. Piercing dark eyes complemented the severe and humorless expression that stared at Admiral Mallory. At first glance, it would seem as if the man on the screen wanted to intimidate the Admiral, but Mallory had experience in dealing with the high Echelons of the GTVA navy.

Nevertheless, he just couldn't blame the man talking with him from the other side, he was the one that transmits the orders, something that most commanders usually forget.

"Admiral Mallory" The man started "We've received your report and need more time to entirely deliberate with the security council and the General assembly concerning this situation and to plan our next course of action. However, given what happened to the 3rd Fleet caution is of the utmost importance and we have approved your initial recommendations for dealing with this situation.

Admiral Mallory kept a stern demeanor, but on the inside, he was amused, but not in a good way. Command knew that all this happened because they authorized and gave the go-ahead to scout the node, even after several warnings about the possible consequences as well as not planning accordingly should those same consequences occur.

Now they are merely trying to salvage this situation as best as they could. Mallory had read in unofficial channels about questions being made and outrage in several media about the sudden loss of a battlegroup to an unknown situation, not that it mattered much now. He made a mental note to warn the sentry ships on the jump node to New Capella to expect a probable rush of civilian vessels intent on seeing the node for themselves, and more importantly, to keep an eye out for media ships attempting to slip through.

"Your requests have been considered and approved." At this Mallory raised an eyebrow, Command must really be pressured by the Security Council. "Several Mjolnir Sentry Cannons have been dispatched and will arrive in a week, deploy them as you see fit."

"However, your request for Captain Damian to be rewarded for his actions has been denied." Mallory was about to speak, but the man in the screen continued "However, we can not ignore Commander Damian quick thinking and adaptability in the face of such an unusual situation. In light of such actions we chose to transfer him to the 14th Fleet, perhaps there he could be of use and employ his abilities in frontline duties."

"Understood Command. I'm sure he will be a fine Commander." Mallory smirked, they won't punish him due to his actions, but he won't be rewarded because he disobeyed orders, at least he had a new commander. "As soon as I can I'll have a talk with him."

"Do as you see fit Admiral, but remember that Captain Damianhas little to no combat experience."

"Understood Command." Mallory nodded "Our original mission remains the same?"

"Yes Admiral, your mission is to keep the area safe and in case any Shivan contact occurs, and you find it unable to stop them, you are to enact the Containment Protocol." The somber tone only demonstrated that even the usually arrogant Command didn't have any illusions of successfully defending against the Shivans, not after what they've seen in the second invasion. "The rest of your objectives are to assist the Copernicus and the Science division in continuing the exploration of the Node and what lies beyond it, but remember Admiral, safety is your primary concern. We don't need another replay of what happened to the 3rd Fleet. I thrust were clear on this?" The grave tone turned to one of authority.

Mallory acknowledged before the transmission ended. It was clear from the surprising approval to nearly all of his requests, that there was a lot of pressure by the Security Council and probably the General Assembly as well. It was tough to explain how an entire battle group can be disabled in seconds, mainly since it was possible to have avoided it.

"Lieutenant Benson, contact the division commanders and tell them that our orders stand, get me the Copernicus online, I want to have a talk with Captain Damian."

"Copernicus Online Admiral."

The view screen change, Captain Damianpromptly saluted as soon as he saw the Admiral. "Admiral Mallory" he started "how can I be of assistance?" It was clear that he was nervous, he was already admonished for his actions by Command and probably was expecting another one. Mallory smiled, if he were in his shoes, he would have felt the same thing.

"Captain DamianI've just spoken with command." He saw the captain fidget slightly "Our orders are to keep testing the Node but with safety, remaining as our top concern, understood?"

"Understood Admiral."

"Good. Now captain give your current report!"

"Yes, sir." Mallory watched as the captain paused for a moment before continuing. "Our latest scans of the node show that whatever happened before, it apparently stabilized the Jump node beyond what he could expect, but until we send another probe through, we can't be certain that the same anomaly would happen again."

Mallory rubbed his chin in thought "Yes, but isn't it strange that there aren't any fluctuations like those detected before?"

"Yes. Yes, it is sir." Captain Damianpicked up a datapad from off-screen "The Copernicus and other science ships had their sensors focused on the node and continually scanning it for any change or fluctuation, but even our most sensitive sensors can't pick any type divergence from a stabilized node. In theory, any ship can pass through without triggering whatever happened before." He hesitated for a moment "However given that it is a theory, the result could be completely different than what we expect."

Mallory was deep in thought, he had leeway with Command to wait for as long as it takes but he also didn't want to test the Security Council's patience. "Captain I want you to prepare several probes for future scouting of the node and what's beyond it." Mallory waited for several seconds as he let that information to sink in "However we wait for a week to see if your sensors can detect any changes to the nodes integrity." The sign of relief on Damien's face was clear. "All science ships are to link the sensor systems, it increases range and data analysis, if you find anything, no matter how insignificant I want to know it immediately."

Damien stood silently as the Admiral relayed his orders, silently agreeing on the cautionary approach to this. Far safer from the blundering and rashness from before, he still blamed himself, partly at least, for what happened, nevertheless, he will do what he could to make amends.

"Captain, from your previous, experience, the Subspace anomaly dissipated after traveling a set distance correct?"

"Yes Admiral, that is correct."

"Then when we eventually test the nodes integrity in regards to transitions, the fleet will move away further from that set distance to prevent a repeat of what happened before. All tests are to proceed with my direct approval. Understood captain?"

"Yes, Admiral. I'll get them prepared at once and wait for your command!"

"Good and Captain Damian?" The Captain stood at ease looking at him. "After you relay my orders and made sure everything is in ready you are relieved of command of the GTE Copernicus."

The Copernicus bridge went silent, the system operators gave a subdued but surprised look at the Admiral, just for a moment as they quickly turned back towards their consoles after seeing his humorless face.

"Relieved of command?" Damian asked, hoping that it might be the Admiral playing a joke on him. The stiff posture and unflinching stare told him otherwise. Damien fully expected for Command to transfer him elsewhere but was somewhat relieved when they said his fate was on Admiral Mallory's hands, hoping the Admiral to be more lenient with him.

"Did I stutter Captain?" Mallory said coolly, his calm demeanor contrasting with the apprehensiveness displayed by his subordinate

"No, sir," Damien responded steadying his voice. At least trying to keep his posture and dignity to the end.

The Admiral gave a slight smile "Good. A transport will dock with the Copernicus within the hour, I expect you and your crew to leave the ship at the end of the day."

"My crew as well?" Damien was taken aback again. He didn't expect his crew to be punished for his actions, he assumed full responsibility for what happened trying to at least spare the crew, but it seems it fell in deaf ears.

"Yes Captain your crew too. You will be transferred to Regulus, to the Dilaran Shipyards. There you will find a ship that seems to miss a commanding officer and most of the command crew." Mallory smirked at seeing the look of shock on the Captain's face, mirrored by the rest of the Copernicus bridge.

"You are being assigned to another ship, a cruiser. It is still in the final stages of construction, but I expect you to take good care of her, she's a special ship."

Damien was silent as he absorbed the information. "Consider this a second opportunity Captain. Not everyone gets it."

The shock he felt before was quickly replaced by joy, his smile clear for all to see, he was finally getting away from here. "Yes sir, we'll do our best."

Mallory smirked, "I expect no less, welcome to the 14th Fleet!"

 **HYPERSPACE**

 **EAS Monolith**

Aran Linvail opened his eyes as the alarm blared loudly, slowly got up shaking of the usual after sleep drowsiness and with a light touch turned the alarm off. He had a good deal of rest, but his tired and aching body demanded more. A good night's rest, however, was a luxury he couldn't afford, but in any case, a few hours of sleep were better than nothing.

As he sat on the bed his gaze turned towards the table, at the small dull gray metal box, he gave a look of disgust at it and what it meant. Linvail, unlike many on the Alliance, he avoided taking any medication, or stimulants, as it was called by Earth Force. These drugs enhanced the capabilities, response times of the ones who took them, and to help counter the lack of sleep.

He hated the stuff. The first time he took one it made him feels nauseous, wanting to throw up, it was useful, but like all chemical drugs it had adverse long-term effects on the human body and the worst of all, it caused dependency.

He made a decision to never put himself through it again and advised who he could to avoid it as well. Unfortunately, Earth Dome has been supplying the active pilots and crewmembers with as much of it as they could produce, hoping to get as much advantage as possible in the war. Their side effects were deemed an acceptable risk because no one was expected to live long in the line of duty, at least against the Minbari.

He got up from the bed, muscles still aching, yearning for more but it was time to go, he went through his morning routine at a relaxed pace, without the rush that was so common in the previous weeks. For now, they were safe and could allow himself and the fleet's crew a much needed free time to rest and relax for a while.

Nevertheless, his mind was still confused how it all went down. What had happened in Dakota?

It was the question that plagued him ever since they left the system. He asked himself several times, reviewed the logs, watched the recorded videos of the battle, but the answer still eluded him.

He discussed it with Mansveld, but he, in his own skeptic way, didn't think much of it, suggesting it was just something that happened in jump space and was felt in real space, and that we were lucky that it took place close enough to our position for us to take advantage of it.

He frowned. Perhaps it was just that, a freak of nature, a random and rare occurrence in space or jump space whatever it was, and indeed it had been a coincidence that it was near them, but something was off.

The sheer power displayed, it was something that even the vaunted Minbari retreated from, perhaps their more advanced sensors picked something they couldn't but in the end, they ran from it, and if they ran, it was reason enough to figure out what it was. If Earth could harness its power for use in this war, then it was something worth investigating.

Linvail calmy put on a new cleaned uniform, taking his time adjusting it, through the process his mind was still wondering on whatever happened in Dakota, however at this time there was nothing they could do. It will still take fleet about a week to reach the temporary beacon to Sirius and a few more for debriefing and ship repair.

Leaving his personal quarters, he made its way towards the bridge, walking slowly and somewhat sloppily as his body was still half asleep, stopping at the ship's cafeteria for a good drink of strong coffee and a brief meal. The doors opened to reveal it mostly empty, in normal days it was filled with far more crewmembers than the present handful.

The crew upon noticed their captain entering started to get up, but a wave of his hands allowed them to continue without formalities. Linvail smiled, perhaps it was not very professional of him, as this was still a military ship with a clearly defined chain of command, but they earned their rest.

After a ten minute break, he entered the bridge, it was far cleaner and organized than when they began their journey back from Dakota, most of the debris has been removed, and the loose support beam moved towards the side of the bridge where it was less of a nuisance.

"Captain on the Bridge!" Mansveld shouted, warning every one of their commander's arrival and saluting him.

"At ease commander" Linvail responded, in quick salute "I'm assuming command of the ship!" He sat down on the command chair. A brief feeling of pride and satisfaction ran through him. No matter how comfortable his bed was, this was here he felt his place was, where he belonged. "Status report?"

Mansveld moved beside him, holding a datapad, quickly perusing its contents "Not much changed from yesterday captain, there still hasn't been any new contact or sensor shadows since we entered jump space, but since the Minbari can hide from our sensors, silent running is still active, no need to keep our guard down. Starfury's scouting the rear of the fleet also didn't found any ship or fighter trailing us." Mansveld stopped for several seconds before continuing at the Captains nod.

"Response teams have finally managed to repair most of the damage to the Monolith. Engine 3 is now working, but only at half power. Hull breaches have been sealed, and the hangar is now working at full capability, but the starboard heavy laser and plasma cannon were destroyed. The Minbari's beam weapon hit vaporized that area, and there was nothing repair teams could do, med-bay reports most injured have been stabilized, and there are no more casualties to report although there are still a few critical cases."

Linvail processed the information, it wasn't as bad at it looked at first, but the damage was still severe. They were in no position to challenge even a single war cruiser, but the fact that there were no sensor contacts was good.

"Give my congratulations to the repair teams, they should rest as soon as possible." Linvail leaned back, taking the quiet and somewhat relaxed atmosphere of the bridge. Yes, they could be attacked at any time, and their deaths would be swift. But Hyperspace was now their defense, and the Minbari have so far avoided fighting inside it, and if should they attack, the Minbari would pay the price for it. Jump space was very fickle when energy and bombs were thrown around in combat. Usually, it took the shape of energy storms that are dangerous for any type of ship, so everyone avoided battle while in it, Minbari included.

"And the rest of the fleet?"

"Most ships have repaired their damage, but there are several that still demand special attention. The Bradbury is the most heavily damaged, its engines are working but only at the bare minimum giving it limited speed, both the Carrier and the missile cruisers are undamaged, but their life support systems are being taxed with the influx of wounded from other ships. Damaged fighters have been repaired as best we could, and the rest are on escort duties and serving the fleet as scouts and forwards observers."

Linvail nodded without looking at his second in command. Little has changed since they began their escape from the Minbari fleet but at least there was no bad news, he just hoped that the Minbari hadn't overrun Sirius before they arrived.

"Commander you can do no more, for now, go rest. I need you at your best when we reach Sirius." He gave a wry smile. "I except that all of us will be extensively debriefed as soon as our ships stop so we have to keep our mind ready for it."

"It's standard procedure sir," Mansveld said as he took one brief look at the bridge, assuring that everything was in order. "Besides, since no one expected us to survive our mission, Earth Dome will give us a pat on the back before shoving all of us into a briefing room, and will be quite forceful in finding out what happened."

Linvail smirked, he was right of course, and in both accounts. Still, he suspected that they will be quite excited in finding out about that anomaly and if it could possibly be of use against the Minbari.

"Of course, but we have nothing to fear we have the recordings to back up our story." He readjusted his position. "Let's just hope that this wasn't in vain, and we can find something that can help us!"

"I hope so too." Mansveld agreed, before turning and leaving the bridge. "Take good care of her sir!"

Elsewhere on the Monolith, Gerre Simons gazed at his reflection, the dark circles surrounding his eyes clearly visible, his body was aching but not from battle or injuries but by lack of sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw them, those dreams, no, not dreams…nightmares, and horrifying ones at that.

Simmons had tried to forget about them, but It was hard. Even now he remembered them, as clear as if he was directly in them. Death and destruction surrounded him, everything he knew was gone. Not only Earth but everything, horrors he could not conceive or comprehend, death-black ships blotting out the stars, planets surface blasted apart by unknown oddly shaped vessels, countless undecipherable screams filled his mind threatening to overwhelm his sanity. He saw it all, everything was being erased.

He closed his eyes, avoiding his reflection, the worst of all is that through it, he had this feeling, the instinctual fear of being watched, it was always there, just out of sight but clearly there, even right now.

His hairs stood on end as he shook his head as and splashed fresh water on his tired face attempting to dispel the mental images, it worked somewhat, but nothing he did could alleviate the tension that was gripping his body.

Ever since leaving Dakota he had these strange images that flooded his mind every time he laid down to rest, perhaps it was shock or stress from the previous battle, but the medical examinations had turned up nothing.

He splashed his face again, the good news is that these last few days, the dreams had calmed down somewhat, their intensity diminished. It still wasn't enough, but at least he could have a decent rest without waking up sweating and breathing heavily, perhaps as time passed they will disappear entirely, but until that time, they were always there, always ready to fill his mind with dread.

He had requested medical examinations when they first appeared, but he never shared their existence with others. He thought talking about them would ease his mind, and to see if anyone else also had them.

Grabbing his uniform quickly putting it on, he couldn't sleep anymore so might as well grab something to eat.

He made his way towards the ships mess hall, purposely ambling to take in the quiet atmosphere. He passed several crewmembers on duty but nothing like the previous frantic weeks of continued combat and sorties, it was actually strange, seeing as it was now but he was not complaining, they were all near the breaking point. No one expected to leave Dakota alive.

Entering the mess hall, it was mostly empty, only a hand full of crewmembers were there silently eating. Picking up a simple meal, a nutritional slurry, scowling at the dark green substance. Despite the look, it had all the nutrients required for a human body function correctly but it tasted nothing and was hard to swallow.

It was supplied to all ships to conserve resources, as Earth force officials explained, he sat down and took a spoonful, clearly, those same official's don't eat it every day.

As he ate, his mind drifted to the previous train of thought, should he speak with anybody about those dreams? His friend Kerry came to mind, but he smiled and quickly shook off the thought. He would either laugh at him or tease that he was going crazy. The smile disappeared and his face darkened, perhaps he was going crazy, maybe the stress and anxiety are finally overpowering his rational mind.

Simmons frowned, no, he was not going crazy, he still has full control over his mind, but this, apprehension he felt wasn't healthy and he had faced death on many occasions, so it couldn't possibly be from after battle shock, it had to be from something else, something he couldn't quite understand or even remember. He took another spoonful as he made his decision, they could wait until Sirius, where he will see a counselor and take this off his mind. Simmons took a sweeping view of the mess hall. The silence was unnerving.

 **DAKOTA STAR SYSTEM**

 **CONTESTED SYSTEM**

The cold void of space was silent, the far-off orange light of the Dakotas star shining brightly upon the system. The former system Earth Alliance system was now firmly in the hands of the Minbari Federation after the vicious battles between both races. The unwavering bravery of Humanity facing against the unflinching determination of the Minbari, large warships threw energy and projectiles at each other, the far smaller starfighters weaved and dodged around the lumbering giants, explosions had filled the system, tens of thousands of lives lost. In the end, the Minbari prevailed, as it always had been.

In a single instant, the silence was shattered. A small blue-white anomaly appeared, not far from the last clash between the Minbari Federation and the Earth Alliance, the irregularity was even smaller than both races starfighters and a different sight from the common jump portals. Rippling waves emanated from its center at a constant rate, the core of the unusual occurrence glowed like a small star.

The anomaly was a subspace portal, and it marked the point where the fabric between two dimensions was torn and from it, emerged an undersized construct. It slowly eased its way out, the portal closing immediately after, its purpose fulfilled.

Everything was silent again, for several moments it seemed as if it would stay that way, but the small probes owner had other plans. Internal systems powered up, the engines slowly glowing brighter as it moved forward, the immediate area was filled with scanner waves, intent in acquiring as much information as possible from this new system and transmitting it to its mothership on the other side of the subspace tunnel.

The bridge of the Warlord moments earlier had been deathly silent, the anxiety the crew felt had been nearly palpable as everyone hoped for the best, but prepared for the worst possible outcome. As the officer in charge of sensors gave the signal for a successful transition the entire bridge crew released their collective breaths. The data provided by the science ships had been accurate, the Jump Node was stable for the moment, the chance of another Subspace wave was temporarily discarded.

Admiral Mallory didn't join the brief elation of the rest of the crew, as he kept his gaze focused on the Jump Node only interrupted by the fleeting glances at the Tactical Projector. The 14th fleet had positioned far from the Jump Node, intent in not to being caught in the blast should it happen again.

"Communications give my congratulations to the Science teams but warn them that our work has just begun. For now, I want the fleet to keep the current distance and continue the defensive stance." He leaned back in his chair, not in relaxation but in deep thought, "It might not have happened now, but it's better we wait for a while more."

Admiral Mallory wasn't against a direct and instinctual action, but the situation demanded caution, unwilling to take unnecessary risks, especially with such high stakes involved. "It's an entirely new system on the other side, we don't know what could be waiting for us there!" He spoke loud enough making sure everyone on the bridge heard him. Mallory thrust them and was sure they all knew that the security of the GTVA was on their hands and all of them, were ready to defend it to the best of their abilities, however, it was never too much to make sure they heard it.

All present saluted and went about their duties, satisfied Mallory turned towards the sensors "Lieutenant tell me what are you seeing?"

"The probe is now finished powering up its internal systems." The data flowed quickly through the terminal. "There are some energy fluctuations, the transition as affected a few subsystems but the self-repair is working on it. Data on the other side coming in." the officer reported.

The view screen changed, a rough map of the systems beyond slowly being filled, he could see the map slowly filling up with data. A single star with several planets orbiting it, a detailed text appearing next to each object, it was a preliminary report, but it seems as if it was nothing unusual.

"From initial visual readings, it shows a single main sequence star, two planets, one gas giant, several smaller celestial bodies and an asteroid field, moderate density."

Mallory rose from the chair, interest picked he walked closer to the main screen, analyzing the map with great interest. "Seems like a normal star system." He stated matter of fact.

"Yes, sir."

"No discernible power readings yet?"

"No sir, although the probe sensors still aren't functioning at optimal efficiency, we will get better results in a few moments." Admiral Mallory stood at ease as he kept watching the screen. Until now things are going well as it could be expected. No ships of any kind were in sight and a pretty unexciting system on the other side. For the moment the tension he felt eased a bit, but he won't let his guard down. Not until he was sure that it was safe and there was no risk, be it node collapse or Shivans.

"Any changes on the jump node readings? Did the probe transition affect it in any way?" Mallory asked again.

The sensor officer looked over the data coming from the science ships for several seconds "No Admiral, all scans have returned negative for any differences. All readings match a fully formed node."

Mallory returned to the command chair, he was radiating an aura of calm confidence, but in the inside he was contemplative, his mind was working at full speed as he considered his options before deciding on a course of action. "Have the GTSC Faraday prepare two more probes and launch them as soon as they are ready!" He spared another look at his tactical projector "And have the Soyakaze on standby, should anything Shivan comes through I want it to collapse the Node corridor!"

Behind the wall of the 14th Fleet battlegroup, the lumbering shape of the decommissioned Orion Class destroyer GTD Soyakaze moved forward. The GTD Soyakaze Had been integral in the defeat of the Hades rebellion during the reconstruction period. After its decommission it was converted into a fire ship, filled to the brim with the most advanced Meson bombs available.

It was the Admiral's trump card should any Shivan made its be presence known and the fleet was here to ensure that it fulfills its mission should it be needed.

"I want the 3rd Strike Division to escort the Soyakaze should it be needed!" Mallory hoped it would not come to that, but better be ready for it, than be caught with the proverbial pants down. He trusted Captain Myles to see them through.

"Yes, Admiral."

While the orders were being transmitted and carried out, Mallory returned his full attention back towards the system beyond. "Is there anything new to report lieutenant?"

"Yes Admiral, probe systems still aren't at full capacity, but it is detecting large quantities of metallic debris on the edge of the asteroid field, readings show that they aren't natural, there is also increased radiation level within that area. The closest match is of nuclear detonations!"

Admiral Mallory narrowed his eyes at that piece of information. "Nuclear detonations? Remains of a battle?"

"Most likely sir. The debris field is made up of several types of metals, likely alloys, the sensors aren't powerful enough to take more accurate readings, but from the data, I'm certain they could not have occurred naturally."

"Starship remains!" It had to be. Mallory was again deep in thought, and it showed, his brow creased in concentration. They are remains of ships, in the aftermath of a battle. It was the most logical conclusion and he didn't need deep scans to tell him that, all signs were pointing to it. The view screen changed to account the newly received data, a part of the asteroid field was highlighted in a blinking purple square, marking the position of the debris.

"At first glance yes sir." The sensors officer was as intrigued and surprised as the Admiral, however, unlike the Admiral, he only had to concern himself with the sensors. "For more accurate readings the probe needs to get closer."

Mallory was already formulating their next course of action and contingencies for what they could find in the new System. "Wait until the next probes transition the subspace tunnel, then keep one near the node serving as a relay. Of the remaining two, one is to take closer scans of the debris and the other to jump near the planets. Should they find anything out of the ordinary, no matter how small or insignificant it seems I want to know immediately!"

Minutes later, GTSC Faraday released the probes. The unmanned ships sped off into the node tunnel, the transition was, like the previous one without any problem. They exited subspace and started to spread out, one moved under regular engines towards the area marked by the debris while the second one, again entered subspace making its way towards the nearest planet. The last one stayed near the jump node serving as communication and booster relay.

They were still in unknown territory, so until the need to send a massive amount of data, they were all using low power mode.

Ten minutes later the furthermost probe reached the edge of the asteroid field and the previously detected debris. Admiral Mallory was silently observing the video feed, noting that it had the occasional burst of static but otherwise, it was obvious enough to see. The sensors were right, there were remains of ships all over this area, unknown designs but vessels nonetheless. Some pieces were large enough that it could be identified as a part of an engine exhaust or as a scorched blue and white conning tower, others so small that it nothing could be determined by simple observation.

"There, zoom at the lower right side!" He ordered quickly, something had caught his attention.

The probe operator, pressed a few buttons, the video feed changed to where he ordered, already the object was seen in better detail. Mallory took on its design with great interest. He studied ship design in the academy, and he recognized a starfighter when he saw one, and an efficient one at it. It had a cross-shaped hull with a cockpit nestled squarely in the center of it, where it will minimize the effect G-Forces would have on the pilot, the wings ending in large pods, most likely engines and these had several exhausts built in strategic locations.

Mallory smiled, even if this was an unknown ship from an unknown race it was still a well-built starfighter, the engines were designed for extreme agility, his gaze wandered downwards, below the cockpit were two tubes and other machinery.

"Lieutenant, what can the sensors tell us about it?" Mallory's voice was even, but on the inside, he was enthusiastic.

The Lieutenant studied the readings as the data flowed through his terminal. The sensors of the probes were good but nowhere near the full capabilities of a dedicated starship "Fighter sized ship, the hull is a titanium metal alloy covered by a composite armor, no power but residual energy points to a low power energy cell reactor, below the cockpit, are two fighter size energy cannons." The lieutenant spoke slowly as he compiled the readings. "Unable to tell more at the moment."

"Interesting. What are its capabilities compared to one of our fighters?" The curious side of Mallory of now snuffed by the realistic and analytical mindset. While it was good they weren't finding any Shivans, the fact that all that they saw were remains of ships it could mean that whoever they were, perhaps they were killed by the Shivans.

He hardened his gaze. Even if that isn't the case, they had to know who are they are dealing with, how will they react and their technology level compared with the Alliance.

"Initiating a deep scan sir, it will take time due to the low power mode in use." The lieutenant paused as he reviewed a portion of the scanning data, "The computer estimates several minutes to reach a preliminary conclusion."

He heard the report nodding at the officer as he continued his train of thoughts. Perhaps they stumbled upon either a civil war or two species at war. There were several possibilities, most of them not very reassuring. He locked that theory away for now as without further evidence he couldn't reach a conclusion.

He focused his full attention back to the Lieutenant. "Allow the probe to keep scanning, warn me when it is finished, then resume the initial mission. Have the other probes linked to our relay?"

"Yes Admiral, we had received the signal of safe transition moments ago, but I'm still working on a clearer video and data feed."

Mallory kept is calm as he waited, but even he was getting annoyed at the constant difficulties in gathering information. "Again? Did we received a batch of defective probes?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No sir, but it seems the transition through the node tunnel has caused problems in their internal systems!"

Mallory pursed his lips before sighing. "Never easy is it? Transmit to all ships that I want all remain probes systems hardened, if possible. We might need more!"

Has officer in charge of communications sent the orders, Admiral Mallory focused on the main screen. The blinking dot representing the probe next to the nearest planet. "Lieutenant, how long until we can link with the probe?"

"Stand by." There were a few minutes of waiting, while the officer kept working on his terminal, at last, the view screen flickered, changing into the view of the planet from orbit, the all present static still making its presence known.

"Done sir. The internal repair system isn't able to fix it completely, but the data transmission rate is steady."

"Excellent. Now, what can you tell me." Mallory said he observed the planet, now displayed in its full glory on the viewscreen. Green tinted with brown parts scattered about. Oceans where present, but only occupied about a fifth of the surface. White clouds glided peacefully across the atmosphere. At first glance it seemed habitable, the presence of water and a stable atmosphere was critical, still until better information can be gathered, it was all conjecture.

"Admiral, I've detected something strange on the surface!"

The slight urgency of the Lieutenant was not lost on him. "What is it?"

"There are settlements on the surface, several of them, but seem to have been recently abandoned. There is no movement at all and negligible power readings!"

"Nothing at all?"

"No, sir. At least from what I can gather."

"Strange." Now he was intrigued, but a part of him tensed at this. "Can you get a visual?"

"Yes, Admiral." The view screen zoomed in the planet, the quality wasn't the best, but it was clear enough to see. It was indeed what looked like a small town display on the screen, buildings, roads and even what looked like ground vehicles nestled amongst them. The most troubling was that there was no one in sight. Nothing.

Mallory raised an eyebrow, it was a new system and planet, but the familiarity, organization of the buildings and their utilitarian design, was unnerving. If he didn't know better, it looked like Terrans had been the former owners of the abandoned area.

Mallory leaned back in deep thought, while it was informative, there is only so much one can do with visual scouting. He needed to have closer scans. He weighed in the various possible course of action. All had their risks, but at this rate, they will go nowhere. For the moment he had free reign, given to him by the security council so the choice would be his. IT is time for more direct action.

He turned to the sensors officer, a decision already taken "Lieutenant, link up with the Scimitar!"

Less than a minute later the view of Captain Bram filled the viewscreen, the older man kept a stoic facade, the short graying hair and wrinkles were a visible sign of age but also of experience, a short well kept boxed beard round surrounded the pale full cheeks. "GTC Scimitar Online."

"Captain Bram I thrust your ship is ready! I have a delicate mission for your expertise!"

Captain Bram smiled "Of course Admiral, she is always ready!" Mallory could see a hint of pride in the Captains voice. He commanded the Scimitar for the most part of his military life and was one of the most experienced commanders on the 14th fleet, Mallory was sure that the Captain was capable of fulfilling the mission he has set for him.

An hour later, another subspace portal formed near the lone probe that served as a relay for the others in the system. The vortex was far more substantial than the previous ones created by the probes, emerging from it was a Leviathan heavy cruiser. The 260-meter long warship slowed to a stop seconds later, its grey hull and harsh lines in common with the older Terran ships, but unlike the other of its class the Scimitar was a modified cruiser, forsaking most of the internal magazine for an extensive science lab and increased sensors, effectively making it a heavily armed science ship.

The GTVA following up on the second Shivan invasion decided to keep the Faustus as the central Terran Science and exploratory vessel. However, in the effort of optimizing resources, the conversion of several Leviathans like the Scimitar which served in the 14th fleet Special assignment division was decided to minimize losses of science ships in heavily contested areas. Nevertheless, the modified cruisers were far from having the same scientific capabilities of a dedicated science cruiser.

Minutes later the Scimitar accelerated towards its destination, known as a slow and ponderous ship it took longer than the previous probe. Captain Bram took advantage of the longer travel time to initiate a full range scan with the cruisers more powerful passive sensors, intent on gathering more information.

"Coming up on the designated coordinates."

"Excellent. Now, what can you tell me?"

"The field of starship remains is right in front of us, but reading shows that there is far more debris inside the asteroid field."

"Inside?"

"Yes, sir. It seems what the probe was scouting was the just the outer area of the full field. Either the battle started here and moved inside the asteroids, or, these pieces simply floated on inertia out of it."

"Very interesting." Bram was curious.

"Captain?!" The ensign seem to stutter "I'm detecting remains of biological matter!"

"Remains?" Bram got up and closed on the ensigns terminal "If this was indeed a battle then the existence of biological matter is to be expected."

"Yes, captain, but the probe couldn't analyze and identify the biological remains. With the Scimitar I can now properly identify them.." the officer was becoming restless, with Bram noting it immediately, but attributed it to his inexperience, choosing to continue gathering data for future analyses.

"Good. Perhaps now we can see who are we dealing with. Admiral Mallory expects us to…"

"Captain." The Ensign interrupted, earning an annoyed glare from him, feeling the pressure from the Captains stare he still continued "Sir, sorry for interrupting but according to the gathered data…" His voice stammered "The bodies have Terran bio signals!"

Few things could surprise Captain Bram, he had years of experience. He survived the Neo Terran Front and the second Shivan invasion, surprises was something he got used to but the way his eyes widened, this was one of those things that caught him of the guard. Of everything they could expect of finding here, from Shivans to another race or even nothing, he was certainly not expecting this.

"What?!"

 **MINBARI WAR CRUISER VALEN'THA**

 **GREY COUNCIL FLAGSHIP**

 **FORMER EA SYSTEM OF ALTAIR**

Minbari warships surrounded the planet, the angelfish shaped ships glided slowly through space, their gleaming blue hulls contrasting with the brown world below. Starfighters and other small ships weaved around the fleet on their given duties.

It was a peaceful and soothing sight, but as the endless remains of ships bearing the Earth Alliance symbol, military and civilian lay scattered all through the system could attest to, the Minbari ships, belling their beauty, were all terrible weapons of destruction.

The Battle for the Altair colonies had just ended. The Minbari Federation had been victorious, as it always been in this war. It had been the latest, but it will not be last. The casualties had been light but they still existed, and this battle had been the most difficult so far.

The Altair system had been one of the core colonies of the Earth Alliance, although only colonized just before the Dilgar war, the mineral-rich planets and Altair IV near optimum climate allowed the relatively young colony to flourish, in time it would match some of the older colony worlds in the Earth Alliance.

As befitting of its importance, Altair had widespread defenses both in space and on the ground, the local defense fleet was large, well trained and organized but for the Minbari, it mattered little, however even if outgunned and outnumbered, the human's desperation made them dangerous and unpredictable.

For the Minbari, it showed in the losses suffered. More than a dozen cruisers and frigates have been destroyed by saturation fire and in a few cases by ramming. Numerous Nial fighters overwhelmed by the swarm of the Humans cross-shaped fighters. The ground defenses were massive and forced a slow approach along with a ground engagement that cost the warrior caste thousands of ground troops, and dozens of ground vehicles, but in the end, the result was the same as it always had been.

It was clear that the holy war against the humans was nearing its end, but, as they close on their homeworld, Earth, the humans will make sure that all future encounter will become even more costly, both in ships and in lives. The Minbari won't stop but will need to prepare for the final push and try to avoid the certain traps and dishonorable actions that the humans will take.

In the center of the Minbari fleet, was the Valen'Tha. The modified Sharlin War Cruiser that served as the personal ship of the ruling body of the Minbari Federation, the Grey Council. Inside the massive craft, in the innermost chamber, nine Minbari, their faces were hidden by a dark cowl, stood in a circle. The room was swallowed in darkness, the beams of light illuminating each of the Council members cut through it.

In the middle of the circle, a hologram projection showed several records of the previous battle, the human's desperate attempts at stopping the war fleet.

"They fought well!" a voice cut through the silence.

"Yes they did!" another agreed.

"Yet, in the end, they died all the same!" The voice was even, but the contempt oozing from Hedronn's voice was a clear as day. "They know they can't win! So why even try?"

"They try because there is nothing else they can do." The female voice retorted. Delenn was pained at seeing the bloodshed. All those lives snuffed out in an instant.

No one could see the sneer on Heldronn's "That only proves they are savages and primitives!"

Several heads turned towards Hedronn, the Minbari warrior smiling as he got their attention. "The humans are simply receiving what they earn for! By killing Dukhat, they sealed their fate!" He opened his arms, encompassing the central hologram as it displayed the Minbari fleet and the remains of the Earth force ships. "To throw themselves at our weapons, again and again, hoping the result will be different than the countless times before is not a sign of bravery, but a proof of stupidity!"

The other members of the Grey Council said nothing. Hedronn's anger for the humans was well known. Still, several of them, especially Delenn highly suspected that it has less to do with the Humans and more with just finding an easy target for the warrior caste to practice on.

"Then the same could be said of us!" Deleen started, earning the council attention "Didn't we, during the great war, took the very same actions? Didn't we, even if victory was almost unreachable, threw ourselves at the fires of war, to achieve a near-unreachable victory?" She pointed a single finger at the Hologram, the remains of one human fighter floating slowly across it, the frozen slumped body of its pilot still inside. "We were fighting for survival, and right now, so are the humans."

Several members of the Gray council nodded slowly seemly agreeing with Deleen. Hedronn stared at her for a few seconds before reaching up, removing his cowl and revealing his sneering face to Deleen. "That may be true Delenn, but I wonder what has changed since this war began? What happened that could change your mind so?"

Delenn was thankful for the hood she was wearing since it hid her face and didn't allow the others to see the torrent of emotions that she was struggling with. She knew where he was going with this and prepared herself for it.

"Wasn't your vote the one that started us in this righteous war?" Hedronn sneer turned into a wide, vicious smile "What where your words then?" Kill them all, if I remember correctly?"

It was as if he drove a blade into her heart. He was right, she was the one that started this, the one that bore the sole responsibility for this war and all the lives lost, Minbari and Human alike. There was nothing she could say to counter the verbal attack, and yet, so the sake of both races she still had to try.

"I will not deny it and will not use my pain and grief as an excuse. But given how this war is going, should we at least hear the Humans pleas of surrender?" She looked at each member of the council, wanting them to at least to consider her words. "We have lost greatly yes. Dukhat, the best of us is dead at their hands, as thousands more Minbari."

"Minbari warriors!" Hedronn corrected "Yes, Delenn." The still smirking Hedronn said "That is the reason we are punishing them. They are primitive and savage and deserving of nothing else!"

"Punishment? Yes, I agree, but Genocide? I don't think that Dukhat would approve of it." At the mention of Dukhat, she could see several members fidgeting ever so slightly, almost imperceptibly, if one didn't actively search for it they would miss it. "The Humans have lost much, most of their colony worlds, countless ships, and far more life than we have!" The images of several bombed worlds sprang into her mind, like a wound that would not heal, he felt the loss almost like her own. On the back of her mind she could still hear Dukhat, her mentor, spoke to her, confessing that even the Minbari, the greatest of the younger races, needed the humans for a future war with the great enemy.

"Perhaps they have been punished enough." Delenn kept her voice even, neutral in tone. While she indeed wanted to end the war, she could not seem eager and desperate for it, lest her detractor use Delenn's own emotions against her. In truth she was close to giving up hope, to merely accept that it will not end and just let her spirit stay cold to the human's plight.

Delenn took a slow sweeping view of the chamber, noting with a shy smile that several of the other Satais silently nodding at her suggestion, giving her hope for a possible solution. However, most seemed to be unfazed by her speech and kept unmovingly. Hedronn seemed to sense Delenn wavering will at the lack of response and decided to press on. A predatory smile was visible on his face.

"Until we finished what we set out to do, we cannot stop, not now! Too much blood has been spilled, Minbari blood!" The human's savagery has to be eliminated from the galaxy." He opened his arms, encompassing the entire council. "It is now happening to us, but let us, the Grey Council, suppose for a moment, that it wasn't us in this position, that it was another race. One that could not defend itself so effectively! What would happen to them if they were attacked by the Humans? Would they stop? Will the Humans conquer them?" He stared at the projection, the ever-present remains of Earth ships floating across it. "What are we, if we turned back on what fate had laid for us?" He narrowed his eyes at Delenn "We have to end this! There is no other way!"

The Grey Council was silent for several minutes, all members mentally analyzing both Delenn's and Hedronn's arguments. It wasn't the first time they Council discussed the war against the Humans, but as before, nothing was decided that would change the course of the war. Delenn spared a glance at Hedronn, the usually grimacing warrior now sported a broad and mocking smile.

Another council member stepped forward. The beam of light from above following him as he moved. "Both Satai Delenn and Satai Hedronn spoke logical and sensible points!" Shakat spoke slowly, the warrior carefully measuring his words "But as Satai Hedronn explained, the Humans have started this of their own accord," Hedronn smile widened "not to mention that we've chosen to punish them in this manner. What are we, the Gray Council, the leading body and what every Minbari sees for guidance and stability if we do not follow what we ourselves have chosen to do." Shakat paused for a few seconds letting the other members digest his words "Not only that, but if we decided to stop the war now it would cause instability in the Federation. Too much blood has been spilled and our people's anger can only be smoldered with victory!" Shakat moved back to his place, his point stated.

Hedronn kept smiling at seeing Delenn shoulder sag slightly, Shakat made his point clear and gave little room from which Delenn could maneuver. The Older warrior could be much more lenient to others and a little slow in taking action, but when he did there was little on can do to counter his words.

"Fellow council members, there is nothing else to do but moving forward." He pointed the finger at the hologram "This is just another stepping stone, soon the human's homeworld will be within our reach and with it the end of this holy war. Dukhat will be avenged."

Silence reigned, as Delenn hopes for peace were crushed yet again. She was about to speak when another figure appeared near Shakat, his clothing making him a warrior from the Wind Swords clan. The warrior whispered for several seconds before moving back int the darkness. Shakat took a step forward.

"Fellow council members, I am sorry to interrupt, but I have received an urgent message that needs our immediate attention!"

The other eight Satais remained silent, a signal for him to continue. "One of the Hunter groups, tasked with the elimination of the Humans raider fleets, has encountered a previously unknown anomaly in the Human system of.." Shakat hesitated for a second, silently trying the human name for the system before speaking "..Dakota."

Hedronn narrow his eyes, "What kind of anomaly? And what happened to the Human fleet?"

"Apparently, Alyt Kaloni cannot tell what he witnessed. It was nothing like he as seen before, and even the ships databanks did not have an answer. As for the humans, it seems they have escaped the Alyts grasp."

Anger slowly took hold of Hedronn's expression. He could not believe that a Minbari warrior, even if it was one from a lower clan, would retreat from battle before eliminating all their enemies. Hedronn will make sure that the cowardly warrior would be punished.

Shakat seemed to noticed the signs of anger on his fellow warrior, the years of experience he accumulated in the Gray Council and knowing how impulsive he could be decided to continue, to tame Hedronn's wrath "However he made a choice to protect the hunter group he was leading."

"How so?" This time it was Durlan, one of the Workers that spoke up.

The older warrior made a gesture, signaling towards the darkness, in the next second the central projection changed showing a still image of a group of Minbari ships. "This is a recording of that battle. We can see what happened there through the eyes of the fleet."

The holographic projections began playing, the Minbari warships seemed to explode forward as if held by an invisible thread that suddenly snapped. Weapons ports firing thin green beams at the enemy, the human ships hid between the asteroids, their return fire blazing past, almost all missing by a wide margin. Smaller Nial class fighters did their deadly dance with their human counterparts as fireballs erupted around them. Each signifying the destruction of one of the Earther fighters, however, much to the anger of the warriors, a few of those small explosions were a Nial fighter, signifying the death of a warrior, all present flinched at the ends, all of them felt pain, others anger at losing one of their race.

The battle, if one could call it that, was going well for the Minbari. Alyt Kaloni, the leader of the hunting group, was cautious, moving slowly to avoid any traps that the humans were so fond of leaving behind. The silence continued even as the leading ships were destroyed, the first one to an attack by the Human flagship and the remaining two by a missile saturation strike, although their faces were shrouded in darkness anger was clear for the warriors while the Religious member gave a silent prayer at the loss of the crew. The humans retreated, further into the asteroid field, their hole, waiting for the coming storm.

The Minbari ships advanced, eager for revenge, their blue hull contrasting with the blackness of space, beautiful but deadly. Suddenly they stopped, and for a moment all ships seem to freeze. Seconds passing before a bright white light started to spread, on the corner the holographic projections a single set of numbers increased rapidly as the light came closer to the Minbari ships, who for their part opened jump points, fighters and ships entered the rifts quickly, leaving behind the most likely bewildered humans. The projection ended when the last one, a Sharlin and command ship of the group began as well.

The projection dimmed and vanished, the previous darkness that surrounded the circle of people disappeared, replaced by a subdued gray.

"Interesting.." Alnenn, another worker caste Satai stated, "I thought that your Alyt was perhaps exaggerating in his description of events, but it seems that this is far more serious than we thought." She ended with a smile, not intending to mock the warriors but as a way of trying to loosen the tension that gripped the council. She understood that taking action that way would lead to poor decisions. Like the one that began this war. She spared a look at Delenn.

While Alnenn did not intend it, Hedronn took it as such anyway. He stepped forwards, voice rough showing his disdain for the worker. Even if the Alyt in question took cowardly actions, he was still a warrior, and he had to defend the caste honor. "My warriors do not exaggerate, we stated what happened, no more, no less!" A tinge of anger was evident on the Warriors tone, but it was quickly hidden and suppressed.

"We believe you."

"What do you make of it Durlan?"

No one could see his face, but he was deep in thought "Our researchers will need to analyze the information, but from simple observation of its effects and the power displayed by it, it seems as if there was a rupture in Hyperspace." He took a few more seconds as he worked another theory in his mind but coming to the same conclusion "It is my initial assumption, but given that the energy type could not be identified I could be wrong. Our records on Minbar are more extensive and could perhaps provide some light into to this matter."

"Could it be something the Humans created?" The question came from another figure, the warrior Shakat, it silenced the circle for seconds before Durlan spoke "No! That much I could say with certainty. It is true that the Humans are quite resourceful and inventive at their technology level and knowledge, however, given the sheer energy displayed by this anomaly, it is impossible for them to create something like it!"

"So what could it be?" Delenn asked. Her previous sad demeanor temporarily curbed by her natural curiosity. "If it wasn't the humans doing, then perhaps it was a natural occurrence."

Hedronn scoffed at her "We have traveled the stars for more than one thousand years and in all those years we never saw anything like that, someone must have done it!" Hedronn stated,

"There are still many things unknown to us and while we are the oldest of the younger races, we are still a younger race. To assume we've seen everything this infinite universe can provide is a complete exaggeration!" Dhaliri had remained silent through all the previous exchanges but he now had to intervene. This was getting out of hand.

Hedronn glared at him but didn't respond allowing Dhaliri to continue "If more proof is needed, all of us simply need to look to the Vorlons. Even in all our knowledge, they are mysterious and their technology surpasses ours." He turned to Durlan "Satai Durlan what is your conclusion on all of this?"

"Whatever it was, natural occurrence or not, it is an interesting subject. According to with the data transmitted, Alyt Kaloni later returned to the area and but not only were the humans gone but no more reading from the anomaly had been detected, even in the assumed origin point of the unknown energy."

"Is it safe to say then that this situation is resolved?" Shakat asked.

Durlan removed his hood, his expression one of deep thought. "No. Even with no further detection, something happened, but what confuses me the most is that, according to this information, even after jumping into Hyperspace, the effects of the anomaly could still be felt!" The entire circle went silent as this new information enerved them.

"We all know that is impossible! Both realspace and Hyperspace are different dimensions there is no possible way to for either directly affects the other!" Hedronn was just as surprised as the rest but he could not just believe that it happened that way.

"True, but since every ship has the exact same readings, something did happen." Durlan looked at all present. " I advise we send another ship group, one with more effective sensors to see what really happened."

Hedronn looked at Coplann who had been strangely silent during this meeting. "That system is of little strategic importance, there are very little we can use for our war effort, but, keeping a small garrison to prevent the primitives from infiltrating it again is needed."

Hedronn stared at Durlan "I will notify War leader Shakiri to send a group of Wind Swords ships to scour the system for anything out of the ordinary, I'll make sure a Letann Elint ship is there as well." He took a broad look at the council. "Does this satisfy the Council?"

All members agreed. "Excellent as soon as this meeting ends I will dispatch them." His smile again turned vicious "Now we can focus on our primary mission, the war with the humans and to prepare for our next attack!"

The central projection changed again, displaying a single planet. Beside it, written in floating characters were the words, Orion, Earth Alliance colony.

 **NEW CAPELLA STAR SYSTEM**

 **OUTER SYSTEM**

Outpost NC-5201 slowly orbited one of the many moons of Traxus, the fifth planet in the New Capella system. The large Ceres class station was the central trade hub and connected the resource-rich and sparsely populated areas of the outer system with the more developed and inhabited inner planets.

Below, the gray planet, itself had several lightly populated settlements, consisting mostly of laborers and engineers that worked the planetside mining industry and the few greenhouse farms that existed. The few colonies provided accommodation for them and the families of those that brought them along.

Usually, this area was a calm and uneventful place. The safety of it and of the trade that ran through it was maintained by the security wings of the orbiting station and the regular visits from the 3rd fleet patrol ships.

However, in recent days, ever since the situation that occurred in Mintaka and its newly discovered jump node, an increase in probing attacks by pirates, seeking to take advantage of the temporary weakness of the 3rd Fleet have disrupted the once quiet area. The incapacitation of an entire battlegroup to reasons still unknown to many have put at risk the security of not only New Capella but also the densely populated system of Regulus.

The Security Council was concerned with the unexpected Jump Node and while securing it was the main priority, the security and peace of the star systems that fell under the jurisdiction of the Capellan fleet were also of the utmost importance. To that end, the mobile 14th Fleet, created in the aftermath of the Second Great War, led by the GTD Warlord was under order to not only assist in blockading the node but also assist in maintaining peace in the three systems.

Far from the Ceres Class Station, a civilian convoy was approaching. It consisted of several Poseidon freighters, a single Triton heavy freighter, and a single Argus military transport. The freighters carried foodstuffs and other supplies to sell to the colony, while in return buying the excess material mined and produced by the surface factories. The Argos, on the other hand, transported the crew that will replace the one currently in NC-5201 as per the standard crew rotation orders.

Accompanying the civilian freighters were two wings, one composed of three Apollo fighters, the older Terran fighters were in the employ of a security firm, hired by the traders to provide escort. The other wing was made up of a trio of more modern Myrmidon space superiority fighter and successor of the Apollo, their designs far sleeker and having less rough angles than the Apollo, a sign of Vasudan influence.

"Approaching NC-5201 station, ETA to the destination, ten minutes at current speed!"

Lieutenant Gary Mercer heard the transmission from the leading freighter with disinterest, as his own flight computer also displayed the same information. He and beta wing, had, for the past hour flying escort to the slow civilian ships and he wished it would end quickly, the convoy work had been tedious so far. The cargo carried by the freighters wasn't valuable enough to pirates, that they risked an attack on it, however, given that the 3rd fleet was spread thin, no one in the fleet was willing to take chances as the number of raids and attacks have increased.

The 3rd Terran Fleet, or as it was nicknamed, the Capellan fleet, had the duty of maintaining peace and security of New Capella, Mintaka, and Regulus, the three systems assigned to it. Even if the node debacle never happened the fleet was still, strained and spread thin, it also didn't help that it still hadn't fully recovered from the second Great War, where it lost almost 80% of its strength.

"I can't wait for this escort to end!" Mercer spoke into the private channel used only for Beta wing.

A short laugh came from the other end of the channel, in the corner of the HUD a small square lit up with the amused expression of Beta two. "Well, what do you expect? That the NTF led by the Iceni itself suddenly drop out of subspace in force!" Lieutenant Sharie Cordell joked "The pirates would be crazy to risk an attack now, we're too close to the station and its fighter contingent!"

Mercer grumbled something under his breath. "What? I didn't understand you?" Cordell smirked

"Just wondering when the Admiral or someone else in charge will finally decide to rotate our squadron to a more active duty!" Mercer sighed in annoyance "I understand the need but doing the same thing over and over again. It's tiring."

"You know that the business with the node is more important to the Admiral now than rotating squadrons." Cordell countered although she, like Mercer, wasn't delighted with their situation. The squadrons posted at Hestia carriers where usually on the last to receive something good like new ships, weapons and the like, and regarding missions were given lowest priority and the most boring. In contrast, the squadrons on board the destroyers are always given special treatment.

They were the first on call and were always given high praise. She sighed. However, what most don't understand is that missions, like the one they were doing, were as equally important. Not as glamours or exciting, but still relevant.

"I understand that. But still… Do you know how long I haven't got in a serious firefight? And before you answer that, exercises and training don't count."

"Perhaps the same time as me right?" Cordell rolled her eyes. "And you don't hear me complaining!"

Mercer never got to answer, as a signal warning of an unscheduled subspace arrival stopped their conversation short. The single red dot blinking into existence on all the ships sensors, military and civilian alike. Cordell smirked. "Well Lieutenant, it looks like your complaints have been answered." She analyzed the information displays on a secondary monitor for a moment "We have a new contact on sensors, looks like an old Chronos class freighter."

"Just a freighter?" Mercer asked, slightly puzzled.

"Yes, but according to the sensors, it has been modified, the structural readings are different from standard ones." She raised an eyebrow, "And now it has released three new contacts." The Computer immediately identified it "Three Fighters, They were hooked up to several docking claws."

"What type of fighter?" Mercer was suddenly serious, the good-humored stance has disappeared only to be replaced with a cold, calculating mind.

"Enceladus class!" Cordell smiled as she adjusted her fighter's energy distribution, in preparation for the certain combat "Shouldn't be much trouble."

Mercer looked at the display of the enemy fighters. It was an old model, designed at the start of the reunification era and decommissioned during the early years of the Terran-Vasudan war, being replaced by superior fighters like the Angel scout and the, at the time, prototype Apollo multi-role fighter.

By current standards, it was slow and unmaneuverable, lacking the capability of mounting anything close to modern weapons. It had no shields since it was built in an era where they didn't exist. However, the existing models that circulated in the black market are outfitted with low power shields and more powerful weapons and sold to pirate groups. They had a lower price than most of the others, so they were a favorite of cash-strapped criminals.

However, even with all the upgrades, the fighters where barely a nuisance to modern GTVA spacecraft and only truly dangerous to lone or unescorted civilian ships.

"They shouldn't be, but there is no reason for us to be sloppy." Mercer adjusted himself, predicting the immediate engagement. He pressed a button, opening a broad frequency channel to the approaching pirate fighters.

"Unknown fighters, this is Lieutenant Gary Mercer of the 35th Silver Hawks, 14th Terran Fleet. You are approaching a civilian convoy under our protection, state your intentions!" He turned off the channel and linked with the leading freighter and the security wing.

A low pitched, and annoying voice immediately took over the comms "Lieutenant, do you really think they will respond? They are pirates! There is only one reason they have to approach us, and I don't need to remind you what it is!"

Mercer rolled his eyes, slightly irked that he didn't even get a chance to speak before Nelson, the leader of the security wing, started rambling. "Of course not, pilot. I don't expect any answers from them, but enough of small talk, we'll handle them. Nelson, you and your wing provide close area protection for the convoy and link up with NC-5201 and transmit them our situation!"

Mercer could see it on the side monitor, Nelson narrowing his eyes at him. He only knew him from this sortie, but he could see that he hated being ordered around by him, or other GTVA pilots for that matter. "Understood." With that, the view was cut.

"Charming fellow." Cordell mocked, now on a more secure channel, the helmet only allowed him to see her eyes, but by her expression, she was clearly annoyed.

"Forget about it. Beta wing, keep close to me, assume fighters are in hostile configuration. Let's deal with this fast and efficiently!"

"Yes, sir!" Cordell said, followed by another confirmation of Beta 3. Lieutenant Junior grade Quinn Cyrus was a new addition to the squadron and this was effectively his first sortie. While he did prove himself in training, Mercer made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

The trio of Myrmidon fighters jinked right, leveling with the approaching pirates and their freighter. The distance between both groups rapidly decreasing. The Myrmidons were larger and bulkier than the opposition, but given the technological gap, they were also faster and more maneuverable as well as more powerful.

"Alpha wing, use only primary weapons. Let's keep the secondaries on hold should anything more dangerous show itself." Mercer had decided to use only the energy weapons since he considered using missiles as a waste, the pirates posed almost no threat to them.

As soon as he reached effective range he pressed a trigger, a continuous volley of energy bolts erupted from the Myrmidons primary gunports, the barrage of forcing the leading pirate to dive to avoid the initial bombardment. The smaller fighter weaved wildly as its pilot attempted to get Mercer's fighter in his sights.

Mercer would have none of it. He pushed the control stick, the Myrmidon dived, engines glowed brighter due to increased power as he followed the slower fighter, spinning on his axis he aligned targeting scopes. He fired again this time a handful of bolts of purple energy impacted his quarry, a faint blue field sprang into action, absorbing a large part of the energy, but given the low power and probably shoddy construction, it allowed part of the energy to bleed into the hull, not enough to damage it but still leaving black scorch marks.

In response, the pirate activated his afterburners while pushing the fighter to the left in a complicated maneuver. The sudden burst of speed surprised Mercer, but he was experienced and still managed to keep trailing the pirate. He was more impressed at how they managed to fit an afterburner unit in such an old design and the reactor to power it than the skill of the enemy pilot, but even with afterburners, the Enceladus was still slower than his fighter. No matter what tricks the pirate used Mercer was always behind him.

Pressing the primary trigger several quad shots from the Subach cannons hit the already weakened shields depleting them and striking the fighter directly. It exploded in a ball of fire, the pieces of hull flying on inertia, a single tubular engine spinning off into the distance. Mercer pushed back the control stick and aligned with the freighter.

He caught another fighter exploding in the corner of his vision, with Beta 2 flying through the exploding debris, its shields glowing as the remains were pushed aside. A quick check of the sensors showed that all pirate fighters were eliminated, the only thing left was the freighter that was still approaching.

"Alpha wing, single pass, arm Fury's and take out the target."

Selecting the dumb fire rocket, beta wing split in different directions, the single turret on the freighter wildly firing its pulse turret in their direction but missing all shots. The Myrmidons turned back towards the old ship, each unloading a dozen rockets on the slow-moving freighter. Explosions racked the larger vessel as fusion warheads detonated on its hull. Mercer and the rest of Alpha wing added the primary weapons to the firepower.

Soon enough the lightly armored freighter was cleaved in half by a barrage of rockets, both pieces floating apart from each other for several seconds before secondary explosions turned both into mangled bits of metal.

"Targets eliminated!"

With the immediate threat disposed of, Mercer did a slow flyby of the debris, focusing the fighter's sensors on the remains of their enemies. There was something odd about this. At first, he didn't consider it, with the safety of the civilian convoy as his primary concern, but now…

"What's wrong?" The inquisitive voice of Lieutenant Cordell was heard at their private channel.

"There was something strange about this. It just doesn't seem right!" Mercer studied the data being displayed on the screen of the Myrmidons computer. The ships they destroyed were ordinary enough, nothing strange about it. He changed the sensors to search for organic materials, immediately several dots blinked into the display, the lifeless bodies of the pirates floating in the midst of the freighters remains, and like before nothing was odd about it.

"Strange? How so?"

"Why did they attack us?" Mercer turned off the sensors search mode and increased speed, the large Myrmidon fighter engines glowing brighter, doing a final pass of the debris before moving to the convoy, resuming his escort. "They had to know they didn't stand a change!"

Cordel was silent as she pondered his words. "Now that you mentioned it. It is strange. Perhaps they were desperate?"

"No pirate, no matter how desperate was, would never, directly attack a convoy, especially after seeing how outmatched they were." Mercer paused, collecting his thoughts "Something is definitely strange about this!"

"Or they really were crazy. In any case, wondering about it now would do no good." Cordel said, "Go see Commander Brento and voice your concerns to him."

Mercer nodded in agreement "Alright." He saw Beta 3 from the corner of his eyes, silently keeping formation with them both "And you Cyrus? What are your thoughts about this?"

The surprised expression of Beta 3 blinking into existence into the side monitor. He looked around quickly for a moment before answering "Sir?"

"You heard me? What do you think?"

"Sir, I'm not experienced enough to have a solid opinion, but, I think the same thing. Pirates won't willingly fight a superior force."

Mercer smiled although the others could not see "They taught you that in the academy?"

"Yes, sir."

Mercer shook his head. "Rookie, you will find out for your self as you gain experience, but keep in mind that not everything is as written in stone as the instructors make it out to be. Always expect the unexpected and always give all you got and you will always survive. However, in this case, they are right." Mercer had the tone of a teacher lecturing a student as he talked with Cyrus. The rookie never interrupted and seemed to eagerly absorb every word.

"Lieutenant, sorry to interrupt." Cordell suddenly piped in "But it looks like our replacements are coming."

Mercer spared a glance at the scanners, and like she said, a wing of Apollo fighters was fast approaching. Their IFFs were showing green and displaying the information that they are a wing from the security squadron posted there.

"Yes, they are." He adjusted himself, before contacting the new arrivals. A brief exchange of words, explaining the attack and the security wing assumed formation alongside the convoy, another message to command and they were authorized to return home, finally ending their relief mission.

The three Myrmidon fighters pulled away and preparing to engage their subspace drives. "Good work Beta wing, see you at home!"

The three fighters accelerated quickly, the familiar view of a subspace portal, swallowing them whole before disappearing. The subspace jump was quick, barely ten minutes before reaching their destination. Beta wing exited the portal, the Myrmidons sleek forms gliding from the glowing vortexes. Floating silently in front of them was their mothership, the GTTCa Aquila, a Hestia tactical carrier and its task force, and the current home of the 35th Silver Hawks and the 192nd Wyverns.

"Aquila this is Lieutenant Mercer, 35th Silver Hawks, Beta Wing. Mission successfully completed. Requesting permission to dock?"

"Permission granted Beta wing. Welcome home" The flight controller replied quickly.

Mercer acknowledged before ending the transmission. The three fighters slowly made their way towards the Aquila's hangar entrance, looking like a giant maw, ready to swallow their comparatively small ships. Nearby a single Deimos Corvette, stood on guard, ready to engage anything that could threaten the Aquila. Further out, a single cruiser and another wing patrolled.

Beta wing entered the hangar, moving slowly through the cramped area and landed at the designated spot. The Hestia class was a recent development and began its existence shortly after the Second great war as a huge civilian freighter ferrying supplies and other cargo amongst the GTVA systems.

The freighter was so successful that it caught the eye of the GTVA engineering corps, for its design was ideal for accommodating a fair amount of fighters and bombers and implement them, both to combine power emergence and low cost in the war-torn territories and to fill a deficiency on the struggling Terran fleets. While the Hecate and Orion destroyers acted as the leading suppliers of fighters and bombers. The inclusion in the fleets order of battle of a smaller but much more numerous ship class that could carry and launch up to three squadrons helped relieve, the many times overstretched destroyers complement and to provide security and peace where a destroyer was not viable or easy to deploy.

After several modifications and months of OpEval, the Hestia was presented as a Tactical Carrier. It was slow and poorly armed, but its capability to support and carry up several squadrons and its subspace mobility more than compensated. The class is also offered to civilian buyers for private defense purposes against pirates and other criminal groups so long as they fulfilled regulations imposed by the GTVA.

After exiting the fighter, Gary Mercer removed his helmet, passing his free hand through his face, helping relieve some of the accumulated tension. He turned towards his fighter, a large manipulator arm lowered from the wall slowly clamping on the Myrmidon, lifting it and carrying the fighter into his assigned alcove, where a team of engineers waited to provide maintenance.

Turning around he made his way towards the debriefing room, scanning his surrounding until he found what he was looking for. In the distance, he could see Lieutenant Cordell and Cyrus already waiting. She was easy enough to find, shorter than him by half a head, her coppery red hair, a rare thing to see in this day and age, was tied in a bun with several rebellious strands of hair poking out, but the most distinguishing feature was the bright green eyes the complemented her round face. They shone with an intensity hard to grasp. He smirked as several turned their head to stare at her as they walked past. Yes, she was beautiful, but she was also his friend.

She gave a brisk salute as she saw Mercer approaching. "Lieutenant, we better get moving. Debriefing is starting in ten minutes." Cordell saluted, prompting Cyrus to repeat the same action.

"I know, and I still have to talk with Commander Brenton about the mission."

"Of course Lieutenant. After the debriefing do you want to gather the rest of Beta and grab something to eat?" She grinned as he stared at Cyrus whom by now was visibly nervous "And rookie will come with us. He's too stiff and needs to loosen up!"

Mercer laughed. Despite all the shortcomings of being in an out of the way assignment, he could still count on his friends to cheer him up. "By all mean Lieutenant Cordell." He gave a knowing glance at Cyrus "We are all invited."

 **SIGMA 957 STAR SYSTEM**

Close to the border of the Narn regime, lay Sigma 957. Located in a contested area by both the Narn and the League of Non-Aligned Systems and the Earth Alliance. Despite being in a central location, the system was mostly unexplored with only a few surveys of the star system done by the Narn and those detected signs of rare metals as well as Deridium, a byproduct of Quantium-40.

Strangely, despite the presence of such valuable ores especially the Quantium-40 need for the creation of jump drives, it was mostly barren, unexplored and devoid of life. The few spaceships that dare to visit the system did not stay long. The rumors circulating of monsters prowling space preying on vessels or some unknown race that loath contact with others. In either case, if the ships in question should not leave quickly enough, they always disappeared without a trace.

However, the truth was far more frightening than either the Narn, the League or any other could imagine. Sigma 957 was already taken and has been for a long time, its owners did not care for the lives or plights of the others races. They were mostly content on exploring the galaxy, delving into its depts and learning its secrets.

They were one of the First Ones, the Walkers. As one of the first beings to achieve sentience in the galaxy, their technology was unparalleled in comparison with the younger races allowing them to remain hidden from the universe at large. The few ships that dare to visit their homeworld were dealt with swiftly if they didn't leave.

Though the Walkers rejected contact they were still aware of everything happening around them, the Dilgar war and the subsequent problems in the League, the Narn and Centauri skirmishes and the ongoing Earth/Minbari war while it was a life-changing event for the younger races, for the Walkers, it earned no more than a disinterested glance. They had seen and gone through worse.

That disinterest changed suddenly has an unknown signal was spotted from deep into the territories of the race known as Humans. It rippled through hyperspace, its effects so subtle that it was almost impossible to detect, but for the walkers in didn't go unnoticed. They possessed some of the most advanced sensors in existence, even amongst the First Ones. It took little effort for them to pick it up. It was both strange and intriguing since for a long time there hasn't been something that they didn't have knowledge of.

Hidden from prying eyes, the Traveller class were large ships, imposing both in form and power but each only carried one Walker, he was the only one present in the system at the moment as all others were away exploring the galaxy, in their own ships.

He observed the readings again, it was nothing like he seen before but had the touch of a rip between dimensions much like the usage of hyperspace by the younger races but that was where the similarities end.

The anomaly was many times more energetic and chaotic. The energy of a type never encountered before. Even after all this time, there was something new. The first one felt excitement at the new discovery. An emotion not felt for millennia, and yet he could not leave his post, ensuring that their homeworld remained safe from the younger races scavengers.

Nevertheless, even if unwilling to leave he was still able to do something. His path set, he summoned a group of Mapmaker class probes, transmitting and programming them to scout the center of the anomaly while still being careful enough to not be detected by any of the others. The being wasn't worried for their safety as they were capable enough to defend themselves and more than a match to any fighter in the galaxy, even from the vaunted Vorlon fighters and their lightning cannons.

The First One watched them silently as they sped away from the mothership, quietly entering hyperspace in a burst of crackling energy. It won't take long until the probes would have the information he craved. However, deep inside his vast mind a part of the old one was worried. It was a source of confusion. There could not be any danger, not to one as ancient and strong as himself. He put the feeling aside. It was merely the excitement at this latest discovery. So for now, he waited. Silent and unmoving, guarding the world below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay, too much work lately and not enough free time. Hope you enjoy. Cronstructive criticism is always welcome.**

* * *

 **MINTAKA STAR SYSTEM**

 **GTD WARLORD**

Steam rose from the sink as Steve Mallory poured water into his face, subtle music playing in the background helped him relax while he prepared himself for yet another busy day. He stared at the mirror, his grimacing visage stared back at him. Steve was pushing fifty, but by looks, one could hardly tell. Only the minuscule patches of gray on his dark brown hair and the subdued wrinkle around his eyes were the only thing that betrayed his real age as the mirror could attest to. However, he had a feeling that until the end of this commision he will get far more white hairs.

Steve Malory took his time to put on his uniform, he had a good night sleep and was feeling refreshed and ready to tackle the day and his nuances. He thought back to the previous day, the news of Terran bodies on the other side of the node had managed to disturb him.

Like Captain Bram, he expected quite a lot, but finding Terrans there were not one of those things. Likewise, Command took it quite seriously even if greatly troubled by it. In the end, the Security Council decided to, after conferring with the Vasudan Emperor, to reinforce the 14th Fleet with a Vasudan Battlegroup.

In hindsight, it was a rational and obvious reaction, but Mallory was sure that for the moment Command and the Security Council were at a loss at what to do, at least for the moment. Surely enough they would make their move and in that he dreaded the consequences of that move. It was a personal opinion, but when the Security Council, who lacked knowledge of the subtler points tactical and strategic areas, directly intervenes in military maneuvers, ignoring the advisors whom were actual active military personnel, usually ends badly for the ones at the front lines.

A low beep was heard as the music turned of. Malory adjusted the collar of the Uniform before pressing a button on his desk, authorizing the call.

"Admiral, sorry to disturb you but we've received a transmission from 3rd fleet Headquarters, the Vasudans have left the system and are on their way."

Mallory smiled. If it was one thing the Vasudans strife for, is punctuality. "Understood, I'm on my way." He closed the call, finished getting himself ready for assuming command. He was expecting this call for a while now, and it was good to have the Vasudans here as well, their support not only in the military aspect but also in morale. Both races had, decades ago, put aside their differences and were now close allies.

Ten minutes later, Admiral Mallory arrived at the bridge, the crew members saluting his presence before reassuming their functions. Captain Colin Tumelo raised giving the command chair to him. Admiral Mallory took it, adjusting himself to it.

"Welcome back, Admiral. I trust you had a good rest."

"Yes, Captain thank you." He took a sweeping look at the bridge noting with satisfaction that everyone was on their posts with all stations running smoothly. "Anything to report?"

Captain cleared his throat "Yes Admiral. The fleet as per your order have been patrolling the rest of the system but report nothing out of the ordinary. The 1st and 2nd Tactical have relocated to New Capella to assist the Capellan Fleets garrison in maintaining order." He paused for seconds, but a nod from the Admiral allowed him to continue. "The Scimitar is now surveying the inside of the asteroid field, as such, it is going slow due to the field's density, but Captain Bram has recovered a piece of an unknown crystal fragment."

Mallory raised an eyebrow in curiosity "Crystal?"

"Yes. Bram's crew is still studying the fragment and gathering further information about it, but preliminary scans suggested a metal/crystal alloy and given its parameters it was not created naturally."

"Not natural..." Mallory reflected upon that statement reaching a logical conclusion "If it's not natural than it seems it belongs to whomever these Terrans were fighting against."

Tumelo nodded "It's the same conclusion Captain Bram as reached as well, however until they are able to study it closer we can't say little more."

"Keep me posted." He directed his gaze towards the tactical projection. "And the jump node? As it been any changes?"

"No Admiral. The Node remains as stable as before. No changes have been detected by the science cruisers."

Mallory was deep in thought. It was a gamble allowing the transition from a full-fledged warship, even if a small cruiser. In the end, it was successful and presumably more ships could pass through but he still would not take chances.

However, given these last developments with the discovery of Terrans and now, with a piece of manufactured crystal probably belonging to whomever, the unknown Terrans Were fighting urged him to take a more direct approach. Which was all a supposition of course but given the current state of affairs, he would not be caught off guard. "I want the 1st Strike Division to take guard duty in blockading the node. But only them, the rest of the fleet is to keep the same distance."

Captain Tumelo was surprised at the Admirals sudden change in orders, but his military training allowed him to transmit his order without skipping a beat. He turned back toward the rest of the bridge, relaying the Admirals orders.

Minutes passed slowly, Admiral Malory silently waiting for the arrival of the Vasudans battlegroup, notified early that it was the 9th.

"Admiral, subspace portals forming on sector 5."

Mallory smiled. He already knew what it meant, the Vasudans very rarely fail to keep timetables when they committed to them.

Outside, near the GTD Warlord and its escorts, nearly two dozen large subspace portals flashed into existence, each disgorging a single warship. All around many small jump points joined them, the arriving fleets fighter escort also entering realspace.

Unlike the Terrans ships with their darkened armor, angular hulls and functional design, these new arrivals displayed a large variety of browns and subdued yellows, the Vasudan ship designs were all far smoother and had a vaguely organic feeling to their appearance.

Mallory watched with a smile as the Vasudan ships exited subspace. First, the squat Mentu Heavy cruisers, the most heavily armored cruiser in the GTVA used mostly for escort and security duties but also, mildly capable in offensive missions. Following them were the Sobek class corvettes, created shortly after the first great war it was one of the oldest designs in the Vasudan navy. At present, it was starting to show its age as but even if old, it was a powerful combatant, Mallory was confident that the Vasudans are already working on a replacement.

Finally, from the largest portal, a large shape slowly entered realspace, the Hatshepsut Class Destroyer Duat, the ships massive bulk dwarfing all Terran vessels except for the equally large Warlord, however but unlike the Hecate, the Hatshepsut is a fully capable and deadly front like warship, capable of taking any other ship class in existence and winning.

It was an excellent example of Vasudan engineering and symbol of the Vasudan Imperium. While it didn't have as large fighter complement then the Hecate, with it only being marginally superior to the old Typhon Destroyers but overall, The Hatshepsut was the best and most potent destroyer in the Alliance. The GVD Duat was a prime example of the formidable destroyer class and was the flagship of the Vasudan battlegroup dispatched to assist them in securing the node and the territories beyond it.

"Admiral we are receiving a message from the GVD Duat, Admiral Akher wishes to speak with you!"

Mallory took on a severe veneer. Admiral Akher was an old associate and friend, but protocol had to be maintained, friendly reunions came later. "By all means put him through."

Seconds later the main viewscreen changed, the backdrop of space being replaced b Admiral Akher, the Vasudan stared at Mallory also displaying what passes for a neutral in Vasudan visible. The Vasudan mottled skin was light brown in color, a large elongated head, and dark beady eyes completed the sight of the Vasudan Admiral.

A small boxy device hung near the throat of Vasudan, an ever-present and needed instrument when either species wanted to speak to each other, as it translated the complicated Vasudan language, also known as 'The Conversation.'

For the unwary Terran, Vasudan society was complex and filled with danger for anyone ignorant of their culture, but it was the language the crowning achievement of the Vasudan race. The formalities governing its usage is almost beyond comprehension for the average Terran, with only the most studious and dedicated managing to grasp it in passing. The syntax and vocabulary are dictated by factors such as age, rank, caste, the time of day, the Vasudan calendar phase and the relative spatial position of the speaker to the Emperor. To compound even further it's complicated nature there are several alphabets, dozens of verb tenses and thousands of dialects. It was suspected that it was a Terran misinterpretation and mishandling of 'The Conversation' that began the Terran-Vasudan war.

Mallory lowered his head in a respectful sign, recalling with he could of the Vasudans complex and fundamental traditions, mindful of not offending. Although the Vasudans have since learned to accept that mistakes and mishandling on the Terrans part were inevitable, it was always recommended to respect the Vasudans traditions as best they as they could. During training there was specific course all Terran take when enlisting in the GTVA that explain the very basics of the Vasudan language. "Admiral Ahker, GTD Warlord online. Welcome. It is good to have you here."

The Vasudan started speaking, a harsh series of guttural sounds and grunts were heard for a second before a computerized voice emanating from the translator deciphered it, allowing the Terrans to know what the Vasudan Admiral was saying.

"Admiral Mallory, this is Admiral Akher of the GVD Duat, command ship of the Vasudan 9th Battle Group. We are here to assist."

Mallory once again dropped his head. Akher was a friend of his. They met each other during one of the Alliance officer exchange programs and both also fought together during the second Shivan Invasion. "I assume that the rest of the Battlegroup is in New Capella waiting for orders?"

"Yes. Until the orders are transmitted, my ships are holding station near the 3rd fleet base."

Mallory silently approved Akher foresight "Very well Admiral. "I expect that you've been briefed in the complication that arose recently?"

Akher grimaced "Yes. Nothing is ever simple with these situations."

Mallory nodded in agreement "I'm preparing the meeting room. There is critical information that we must discuss in private."

"Certainly Admiral. I'll be there shortly."

With that, the line was cut. The Vasudan ships slowly dispersing forming alongside the Terran one, with the fighter wings providing escort. The arrival of the Vasudans was well received as now with the increased number of Alliance ships it allows for better rotativity.

"Captain, order our division commanders and flight leaders to coordinate the rotation schedule with their Vasudan counterparts so that everyone is well rested." Mallory turned away heading towards the meeting room located near the bridge. "When Admiral Akher arrives, escort him to the meeting room, you have the bridge Captain."

Half an hour later, both Admirals sat on the Warlord meeting room, several datapads lay on the table as they organized the future operations of the fleet. "The 3rd fleet is still depleted, the problem arent the ships, but the crew members. Many are still recovering from the shock, it will be several weeks until they are ready."

Akher frowned, small eyes narrowing until they became a slit, it wasn't in anger but incredulity "I'm surprised! Admiral Petrarch usually isn't so impulsive."

"Yes." Mallory agreed. "The fact remains that in the end, the 3rd fleet was extremely weakened, of the destroyers only the GTD Phoenicia is operational and at the moment is strained to maintain both New Capella and Regulus secure."

Mallory put the datapad down, reclining back stretching his back "Vice-Admiral Saffron as to be at the very least commended, with the limited resources she as, it is impressive how safe the systems still are."

Akher also put his respective pad down "Indeed. However with both your fleet reinforcements and my own the situation there should be under control."

"Yes, at the very least the current pirate problem, however." Mallory's voice took on a dark tone. "Reports are coming in from high command that something is happening." Mallory picked up one specfici datapad handling it to Akher. "Not only here but on the rest of the Alliance."

Akher read the contents displayed, his face showing nothing, however, internally he was angry. "Is this right?"

"Unfortunately yes. GTVI is already working on it." Mallory sighed "We know that we never got all of them but the current resurgence is making Command preoccupied, and we also expected renewed attacks on Regulus and the surrounding systems."

Akher shook his head as he put the datapad down "Well if Intelligence is already on in then we have nothing to fear." The computer-generated voice was monotone but even then Mallory could understand the sarcasm. It earned it a smile from Mallory. Be it Vasudan or Terran, intelligence agencies accuracy was always off. Somethings never change.

"I'll notify the ships there to be on the lookout."

Mallory accented before changing the topic. "Yes. For now, our main concern is the system beyond the jump node. The Scimitar is still there gathering information and scouting the system, but the discovery of Terran bodies along with abandoned settlements changed everything."

The Vasudan heard intently, he already knew of the discoveries but it was still surprising to being privy to their details, capital ship and fighter debris along with empty colonies. Many signs of life but with no one still alive to find. Made worse by the fact that life, Terrans most precisely, should not be there.

"But now the Scimitar as found this!" Mallory pressed a button activating the small screen on the far wall. There it was displayed a small mangled piece of metal, blue in color. Akher examining the image with experienced eyes but could glean nothing from simple observation.

"What is it?"

"That is, as far as we can tell, a crystal alloy. Made by unknown means by an unknown party. It was floating around the remains of the other ships."

"Interesting. So not only are there Terrans, there is probably another race!"

"Not completely certain, but as of this moment there is a strong chance of it being true." Mallory didn't like it. Too many possibilities, too many ways of this going sour fast. He watched as Akher silently took it all in, most likely also thinking about the situation and its uncertainty.

"This is a very complicated circumstance we are in, but in the end, it is no different than if it were something else. It is something to be solved, and the 9th Battlegroup is here to assist." Akher finished, an aura of confidence revolving around the large Vasudan. Mallory smiled at Akher direct and down to earth way of thinking.

"Of course my friend. For now, I intend to better secure this node. I have prepared an additional request for Command for the building of a military station here, more precisely a Nareos class. It would better supplement the Mjolnir sentry cannons that were also requested."

Akher nodded in approval. "And allowed more freedom for the rest of the fleet to explore the system beyond and assist the peace operation on the other systems."

"That is right." Mallory pressed another button, the screen changing to the specifications of a Leviathan heavy cruiser. "Another thing to resolve is the Scimitar. For the moment it is the only manned ship on the other side, and I don't like it. If something happens, it is alone and without backup. A bad situation for the slow ship to find itself in. "

"I have a solution for that problem." Akher interrupted "I can send a ship to provide escort and support should it be needed." Akher approved of Mallory's concern for his people "The GVC Kemwer and its crew are ready to assist, should it be chosen."

Mallory smiled, appreciating the Vasudan gesture. He could always count on Akher to provide an immediate solution, in fact, he was expecting it. He could have easily sent another ship there, but to have both Terran and Vasudan there, was a demonstration of the unity of the Alliance. The politicians could argue all their life, always smiling for the cameras and speak of all the things the GTVA as accomplished, but it was in the military were real unity was shown.

"I appreciate it, my friend. They may proceed as soon as they are ready."

 **BETA AQUILAE**

 **CAPITAL OF THE GALACTIC TERRAN VASUDAN ALLIANCE**

Beta Aquilae, a binary star system and one of the most densely populated and industrialized in the GTVA and the current capital of the Alliance. It was here that the Hades rebellion ended with the destruction of the rogue GTI Destroyer Hades. Where the BETAC or Beta Aquilea Convention, was rectified, by both Terrans and Vasudans, dismantling the power blocks cementing the General Assembly, the Security Council, and the Vasudan Imperium as supreme authorities and laying the groundwork for the current organization of the GTVA.

Given its strategic importance along with the presence of the Terran-Vasudan ruling bodies, the system was guarded by the 5t,h Terran fleet with extensive space and ground defenses, only Delta Serpentis and Aldebaran, the Terran and Vasudan capitol worlds respectively, had equal defenses.

Beta Aquilae was a Terran world, one of the first colonized after the discovery of intrasystem jump nodes, but being the seat of the GTVA is was home to tens millions of Terrans and a large number of Vasudans, the capital city was its crown jewel. Tall Gleaming skyscrapers housed almost a fourth of the planet's population, alongside with then was the commerce and services need to sustain the inhabitants and spread throughout the city were numerous green zones, not only helping to purify the air but also as a relaxation area for those that made their living here.

Farther from the outskirts of the city was the industry. Large factory's areas worked day and night, producing the consumer goods, electronics and everything in between need for the planet and as an export to the rest of the Alliance.

The city itself was large and impressive, but the most prominent feature was GTVA seat of Government, the Capitol building. Towering over the rest of the metropolis, it was large and imposing. Metal and concrete superstructure, the glass covered exterior reflected the sun's light over the surrounding area. Inside the large building was the beating heart of the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance, where all the decisions concerning the future were made, It was here that the General Assembly, containing representatives from all parts of the areas of Terran- Vasudan space and convenes every day to discuss the matters concerning domestic affairs, economic, industrial or social.

The General Assembly worked alongside the Security Council that handled the military affairs of the Terrans and the Vasudan Imperium that commanded the Vasudan armed forces and internal affairs, the Imperium also had representatives in the General Assembly. All three had representatives that bridged the gap between them with the General Assembly holding the reigns of the Alliance.

It was in one of the largest meeting room of the building where the Security Council gathered, usually to deal with the problems and issues that arose daily in the Alliance and define objectives and the strategic goals of the military forces, today was different. The usual debate replaced by the situation developing beyond the Mintaka jump node.

The Council was not as numerous as the General Assembly but shared its inability to quickly agree with a course of action when a problem presents itself, the members usually ended discussing amongst themselves with no progress being made.

At the head of the table sat the Administrator, the current appointed leading council member of the Security Council. He silently watched the remaining members, discussing amongst themselves how to handle the recent troubling discovery beyond the newly discovered territories. Since that news they had gathered to decide on a course of action, however, finding a solution was proving difficult as each member had their own way of dealing with the problem at hand while playing down down other ways, their arrogance proved challenging to surpass and allow them to agree with each other.

"I don't understand how can most of you take this so lightly? This is serious!" A voice rose above the others.

"We are not taking this lightly, I believe most of us are confused at what to do next. This was completely unexpected."

"Completely!" Another agreed "The records had been checked, several times now. There was no previous knowledge of that system, so Terrans being there.." The councilman trailed off.

"Is impossible!" Another finished.

"Apparently not as impossible as it seems."

"We have to take this with a rational mind, and not take actions so impulsively, and I don't need to remind this council what happened when we act on impulse as the recent situation with the 3rd fleet can attest."

The discussion again rose louder before the administrator slammed his hand on the table, giving a silent disapproving glare at the rest of the council. The noise lowered until all were silent, not willing to be on the receiving end of another of his tirades.

Apparently satisfied he turned towards the last one to speak "You are correct in that we have to think first before acting, and from the way you are talking you probably already have something to propose. Am I, right?

The councilor fidgeted for a moment before raising slowly. Clearing her throat, she addressed the Administrator, "Thank you." Then she turned towards the rest. They all stared at her, waiting for her speech, forcing upon her the weight of responsibility "Fellow council members, as you all know, Ever since this began, Command began working almost non-stop, analysing all possible course of action and their consequences, something we all should know given that they handed the report to this council earlier before." The jab was not lost as several started raising their voice. However, a call from the administrator silenced them. She smirked, her stab at their pride successful. "Thank you again, Administrator. Continuing on, after several meetings between them and the Vasudans, they have sent several proposed for future courses of action."

"Which are?" One of the most sensible members asked. One of the rare kind, that usually listened before speaking.

"The first and most immediate one is collapsing the Jump Node, the Soyakaze is present, and it could be done in the next hour should we choose to do so." Several nodded at the proposal "However it will lock us out of possibly rich and virgin territory that we can use in the future for the good of the GTVA."

"The second is to simply wait. Employing only the minimal amount of forces for exploration of the other side and let time take its course. However, it will permanently tie a battle group there, securing the node to prevent intrusions, a battlegroup that could be useful in other systems."

"Third we task the GTVI and SOC to covertly scout the other side, gathering information on these Terrans and their unknown enemy." A few members fidgeting at earing the name of GTVI "It will have his share of danger but given that this is what the SOC lives on, there would be a minimal direct threat to the alliance.

"Fourth and last one is to task the 14th Fleet itself to scout the other side, forgoing the need for stealth. This will, of course, be faster and get more accurate results but will probably give up our existence to whatever is prowling on the other side."

"So fellow council members, the cards are laid bare on the table, and we must choose. The longer we take, the higher the risk."

"What risks? The is no sign whatsoever of Shivan presence, and whoever these Terrans are or their still unconfirmed enemy, we can at the very least attempt to contact them."

The council leader shook his head in disbelief. Even after everything that happened in the past, there as those that never learned. "Fellow council member." He began. "No signs of Shivan presence doesn't mean that they aren't there. Remember how the second invasion began, we though Gamma Draconis explored. We were wrong."

The speaker nodded, still not wholly convinced but silenced at the moment. The Administrator rose slowly, eyeing each member in turn before opening his arms. "These are our options, he must decide on a course of action, each has its rewards and danger, but we must choose. This meeting will not end without we all agreeing."

The chatter rose in volume again, but this time it was more focused more direct, now with the options cut to four, it would be faster to select one: as time went on the Security Council reached an understanding.

They will not sever the node, nor will the 14th fleet got through and waiting was fruitless and in hindsight a waste of resources.

In the end, it was chosen that the SOC will send a task force to reconnoiter the unknown system. Arrangements were quickly and expertly made. A few hours later a small group of warships was already making its way to Mintaka and the area beyond it.

 **UNKNOWN STAR SYSTEM**

 **GTC SCIMITAR**

Captain Bram stood hands being his back as he watched the busy medics on the other side of the observation window of the special containment zone of the Scimitar. It was one of the changes that came when the ship was modified to a science cruiser. It was a necessity should some type of disease or contagion was brought on board. As of now, it was inside it that the examination of the remains they found floating outside was proceeding.

He wasn't happy with this situation. He disliked being surprised and caught unprepared especially when he had years of experience on his shoulders, and this was one of those times. Observing alongside was the leader of the science team. Like Bram, he shared his surprise at the finding, but while Bram was annoyed, he was eager to get answers. "It is a Terran. No doubt about it."

Captain Bram heard the statement with a tinge of suspicion and worry. This finding was not only troubling, but it also brought with it a slew of questions that he was just not ready to answer, in his mind this was just not possible. "But how? How come there are Terrans here? On this system? There were no expeditions, no knowledge of this system, hell, the jump node was only recently stabilized!"

The chief was eager but also kept in mind that facts that worked against Terrans being present here "I don't know captain." He sighed "It seems impossible, but the fact remains that, whoever these people are, biologically they are Terrans."

Bram took another glance at the room beyond the reinforced glass. The medical team was equipped with sealed full body suits, a standard procedure in these types of situation to prevent infection by an unknown disease or something similar. They moved around the body, cataloging items and examining both him, it was a man without a doubt, along with his belongings. To the side of the sealed room on top of another table was the flight suit the unknown Terran was wearing before being brought on board.

On the far back inside another reinforced container was the crystal shard they found outside, that after a more thorough inspection there were many more hidden amongst the other remains. Numerous apparatus surrounded it along with two scientists with sealed suits were examining the piece and taking notes of the results of the tests.

It was clear just by simple observation that whoever these people were, they had been in a battle. Now, whether they were the aggressor or the defender he did not know, nor can he even guess at why this possible war began, but even now the nearby probe and the Scimitar itself were combing the debris, also moving into the asteroid field where the concentration was higher. He wasn't expecting to find any survivors but they still searched for them and any type of information it can help the Alliance unravel this mystery.

Focusing his gaze on the flight suit he studied it with critical eyes, noting all the details it displayed, a simple observation noticed that it was similar to the one used by the Terran pilots. There were differences of course, but it was a simple and practical design. However, the initial report he read puts at a significantly lower technology level, which matches the initial scans from the destroyed ships.

Still, there was something wrong with this, it shouldn't be possible. "Captain?" An ensign approached him, saluting and standing at attention with all the eagerness of a fresh recruit.

"Yes?" He let a slight smirk as it reminded him of when he was younger before he grew up and gained experience, through the hardships of command.

"Transmission from the GTD Warlord sir. Admiral Mallory want's to speak with you personally."

"Very well, I'll be in the meeting room. I'll take the transmission there."

"Yes, Captain I'll do so at once." The ensign saluted before moving away. He took a last glance at the sealed room before walking away, still confused about all of this, he tried to dispel the thought from his mind. He could do little as this was something for the researchers to solve, so he focused on the mission, to protect them as they gather the solution to this problem.

It didn't take long until Bram reached his destination. He entered the room locking the door behind him. He sat down in front of one of the terminals, powering it up and typing in his personal code. The screen lit up, characters scrolled rapidly across the screen, garbled at first but seconds later a single word flashed slowly on the center, connecting.

Bram kept a stoic face as the computer linked up with the Warlord and decrypted the signal. Seconds later the Face of Admiral Mallory was visible. "Captain Bram, I trust that everything is going well? How is the analysis going?"

Bram nodded slowly "Yes Admiral, nothing new to report, however, we still have the problem of the discovery of Terrans here."

Mallory's face darkened "Yes. A complicated and thorny subject, the Security Council is unsure what to do."

Bram scoffed at the mention of the Security Council "As usual, so no surprise there!" Bram rubbed his chin "But continuing on, I have nothing more at the moment but the enthusiasm that the research team is showing I expect a breakthrough at any moment."

Mallory considered his words, seemingly deep in thought before resuming his previous stance "It is good to hear that, but don't put your selves in danger. You are alone there and without support."

"Again, nothing new to me Admiral."

Mallory gave a thin smile, apparently satisfied at his Captain confidence. "I know Captain, but I can not allow you to stay there alone, so to that end, I'm sending the GVC Kemwer."

Bram frown raised in silent surprise. He didn't expect the Vasudans here, but nevertheless, their support was welcomed "A Vasudan cruiser?"

"Yes, Captain. The ship will make the transition in the next hour. Their standing orders are to escort and protect you should anything happens."

"Of course Admiral," Bram smirked, quite pleased the Vasudans working alongside them and not another ship filled with white-coated civilians to babysit. "It will be a pleasured working with the Vasudans."

"Remember Captain they are there to defend the Scimitar, the rest of the mission still stands." Mallory shook his head "We need answers and we them fast!"

 **REGULUS STAR SYSTEM**

 **DILARIN SHIPYARDS**

Captain Damian stood behind the transport pilot, his excitement not allowing him to sit down, he hasn't felt like this in years and was enjoying every minute of it. Usually, an unexpected transfer was not considered a good thing, especially when Command is directly involved, as it meant that one screwed up and was being punished for it.

For Damian and his crew, however, was a blessing in disguise, no longer having to deal with the obnoxious and stuck up scientist of the Copernicus. Now they served under a fully fledged military fleet. He was excited, but part of him also knew that things will be harder from now on, with lives at risk and crew that was his responsibility.

The small Elysium transport shook slightly as the engines rumbling with increased power, approached the large shipyards. The Elysium was an old design, in fact, one of the earliest ship classes still in service, it dated back from before the Great War. It was a very successful design, but decades later it was finally being replaced by the Corsair.

The Corsair was built upon the same basic design, redesigning it with heavier armor, increased engine output, and optimized power grid. It was larger but far more effective at ferrying people and with greater defensive capabilities, as its 4 defense turrets could attest, it didn't mean that the Elysium will suddenly disappear, as in the civilian market it was extraordinarily successful and orders to buy it was always present.

Damian looked out the front window, the Dilarin shipyards spread out before him. The main construction, and repair of the Regulus system, it was fairly impressive, but in comparison with the Vasudan shipyards in Altair or the ones at Delta Serpentis, it was small.

The smile never left Damian's face as he observed the numerous structures that comprised the shipyard, there were all types of ships here. The most significant slips occupied by a Hecate and an Orion, he felt a brief pang of sadness, they were the Aquitaine and the Carthage, being refitted after the debacle of the Mintaka node, whom he was present when it happened.

Besides the destroyers, there were Corvettes and cruisers, both under repair or construction and those that were patrolling the surrounding area. That, however, was not why he was here. Damian was sent here by the Admiral to take command of a newly built warship. He was given very little beside it being in the cruiser class and a prototype.

The pilot engaged in an Exchange with a docking controller, before continuing along the shipyard. In less than a minute he cleared another repair slip, and headed towards a smaller one, a Ganymede repair ring, half a dozen cruiser class ships were docked in the repair station ports, pinpricks of light signaling the presence of repair drones that surrounded them providing repair and maintenance. Nothing new to Damian but one caught his attention as it was different from the rest.

He frowned in concentration, it looked like the Leviathan or Fenris cruiser, it shared the same design, central superstructure with boxy engines at the rear and the ventral sloped front hull, reminiscent of ancient sailing ships. That, however, was the full extent of the similarities, the engines were longer and somewhat sleeker, the front was far longer and enlarged, and overall it had heavier armor as well as painted in the dull grey monotone typical of Terran cruisers.

He was impressed, it was far larger than the other cruisers and a far more imposing presence than even the Vasudan Mentu heavy cruiser.

"What ship is that?" He could not hold his curiosity in check, so he turned to the pilot for answers.

"I don't know sir" The pilot answered without turning towards him, flying the transport amongst the ship filled shipyard demanding his full attention. However, he still tried to explain to his superior.

Damian gave a critical look at the cruiser as they got closer to it, taking in all the detail he could, before it went out of sight, however, the transport didn't deviate from it, and it was, in fact, approaching it rapidly, it dawned on him that it was their destination.

"Attention, we are initiating docking procedure so buckle up and wait for further instructions." The pilot spoke into the ship intercom, before turning his head to Damian "Sir, I advise you to return to your seat, before docking."

Damian took a second to process as he was still staring at the large cruiser, before nodding and quickly making his way to his designated chair in the Elysium transport area. He could barely contain his excitement as the transport began it docking maneuvers. Along with him a large part of the remainder of the military crew that, like him, were posted on the Copernicus.

Most had a neutral expression, content in keeping to themselves a few were trying to glimpse the outside through the transports scant viewports. A dull thud and light shaking signaled the completion of the transport mission, now connected to the more massive ship thorough a side airlock.

"We have arrived. Connection and stable and ready to open." The pilot's voice blared from the intercom, louder than needed but clear. Damian was the first to unfasten the safety belts and move to the airlock, the rest of the crew taking their time. Although displaying the same excitement as their captain they were still quite pleased with leaving the Copernicus and actually do something different.

When the transfer order came, Admiral Mallory gave them a choice of leaving with the Captain or stay. He asserted that there was no reprimand on either option, and a few decided to stay behind, preferring the quiet life to the almost certain more stressful and dangerous mission of an active front-line warship.

Damian crossed the airlock into the cruiser, on the other side, two people were waiting for him. A short and thin man, dressed in a dirty full body engineer suit and a large datapad in his hands. His hair, unlike the suit, was well kept and cut military regulations, he had an air of irritation about him. The other figure was a woman who was dressed in officers garb, well kept and wrinkle-free, her small hazel eyes stared at him with a curious gaze.

She took a step forward. "Welcome to the GTC Ticonderoga, the newest addition to the 14th Teran Fleet, I am Commander Elisa, executive officer and besides me is the ships chief engineer An Jian, responsible for the workings and maintenance of the ship's systems."

Damian saluted, promptly returned by the Commander "Thank you, I am Captain Kory Damian, and I've just been transferred here by Admiral Mallory too assume official command of this warship." Damian tried to keep an even professional tone, but the eagerness swelling inside him was making it difficult. If the Commander noticed, she kept it hidden.

"Yes, Captain. The Admiral as told us to wait for your arrival." She looked over Damian's shoulder, noting the rest of the crew patiently waiting for them to finish their introductions. "I hope you and your crew had a good rest before coming here, as we have a lot to do and are terribly shorthanded."

Engineer Jian coughed before shaking his head. "That's an understatement Commander!"

"Yes, but complaining won't get us anywhere." Commander Elisa addressed Jian, clearly annoyed with the man's negative attitude before returning her attention to Damian. "I'll have someone show the crew to their quarters and workstations. For now, it's better you come with us, sir. We'll give you a tour of the ship and report on its status."

Damian acknowledged and followed her, the remainder of the crew entering many talking amongst themselves while a few silently observed their surrounding, wondering what the future as brought them.

Less than an hour later Damian had lost nearly all elation about his new assignment. Yes, he was reassigned to a new ship, a prototype no less, but given its state, it was a gift wrapped in thorns. In his eagerness, he failed to take into account that by being a prototype, the cruiser was probably filled with an abundance of problems traditionally found in newly designed ships.

The tour had shown him the real state of the Ticonderoga. "It looked far more impressive from the outside." Damian stated in subdued disbelief, the corridors of the ship were in disarray, tools, and spare parts were lying about, technicians scurried about like ants, working on various subsystems, attempting to put the ship to operational parameters "At least it better than pushing about in a freighter."

His attempt at inserting a joke to decrease the irritation of Jian failed, or the engineer most likely ignored it. Jian was walking alongside him, his face locked in a perpetual frown. Commander Elisa had shown in the bridge and his quarters before leaving for the nearby station to resolve personal problems. But before going, she ordered Jian to give the rest of the tour.

Jian shook his head then looked down at the always present datapad in his hand "Impressive? For a cruiser perhaps!" For Damian, it had been a rude wake-up call. He had quite a bit of work before him so that they could get the Ticonderoga operational, they rounded the corner a technician carting a bundle of tools almost bumping into them, after offering a quick apology he then moved quickly away. "We will be lucky to have it ready to move in a few days!"

Much to do, Damian mentally asserted himself. "Well, the Admiral did say that it was still in the final stages of operational evaluation."

The engineer scoffed at the Admiral's excuse "If it is in the final evaluations then, whoever accepted those reports deserved to be shoved out of an airlock." He paused, then took a deep breath calming himself before continuing. "The ship still needs work, a lot of work in fact. I don't know how the Admiral hopes we can manage to get her ready in such a short amount of time."

"I suspect there is pressure to make the ship as combat worthy as soon as possible, even if it means a going to the front lines with half the systems having hiccups every ten minutes."

They entered a lift that after a few seconds lead them to another corridor, this one far cleaner and quieter than the last few they passed. This went about for the next hour and a half, with Jian going through the various systems and decks of the cruiser, Damian paid close attention trying to memorize what he was being told, more than once he had asked the engineer to repeat, greatly annoying him.

In the end, after they finished at the sparsely occupied bridge. Jian passing a single datapad to Damian's hands before leaving in a hurry. Damian observed the bridge, it was smaller than the one in the Copernicus but being a pure warship had fewer stations but none of them was for exploration or analysis, only the cruisers critical systems. The command chair was near the back wall overlooking the rest of the bridge, he wasn't alone. A pair of technicians were working together on an open panel on the far side of the bridge, while a single ensign was manning the communications station.

He sat on the command chair, feeling it and adjusting to his liking before he started to think better about his situation. The engineer, Jian, was right, the ship wasn't yet ready for travel much less for combat, he wondered how they will manage in such a short amount of time.

In any case, despite all the shortcomings he was happy. He didn't really expect this after being thoroughly admonished by High Command for his misconduct, even if he knows he was in the right. Now he chuckled at the thought but at the time he was shaken, he fully expected to be transferred to somewhere at the end of known space, probably living the rest of his life as a docking controller in a near-forgotten station.

When Admiral Mallory, contacted him for his immediate transfer to the 14th fleet and command of a warship, he was overjoyed, at least he could make a difference, make amends for his last years. On the inside he was not expecting this, his first real command was a prototype cruiser, the only one of its kind, and with it all the problems that entailed along the necessary reports.

He started perusing the datapad, it contained the specifications of the Ticonderoga, detailing what its capable of. It was intended to replace the Leviathan as the heavy cruiser of the Terran fleet as such it has extensive armor, almost matching the Vasudan Mentu heavy cruiser.

It was both faster and had far more advanced subsystems than the Leviathan, as for the rest, the weapons systems were far superior, a single medium Class 2 beam cannon supplemented by two Class 3 light slashers, a single modular torpedo launcher, and two heavy pulse turrets. As for the defense the besides the common light pulse turrets, Phalanx AA beams and Shredder flak cannons where the inclusion of four close-range missile systems, dubbed the Stinger, with an improved Fighter killer missile.

It was quite a unique ship, at least for the moment. Damian had no doubt that there were probably more hulls in construction but until then this was a one of a kind ship. He took a deep breath, organizing his thoughts.

For now, he just had to bring the ship to minimal operating parameters, when that was done he had to assign the crew, both old and new to their stations, making a mental note to ask Commander Elisa for assistance.

He put the datapad down, reclining in the command chair, it was more comfortable than it needed to be. After all that, they will set course to New Capella and join the 2nd Tactical Division and assist them in their mission, and to test the capabilities of the Ticonderoga.

He suddenly got up earning a sideways glance from the ensign and moved out of the bridge, going to his personal quarters. Damian somewhat nervous but determined, he was given a second chance, and he would not fail again, be it pirates or Shivans he will show the Admiral that his thrust was well placed.

 **SOL SYSTEM**

 **EARTH DOME**

Elizabeth Levi was frantic as she walked quickly towards the main conference room of Earth dome. Behind her several haggard advisors struggling to catch up with the speeding president. Displaying extraordinary vitality, President Levy hurried to hear the one piece of good news that they had these last few weeks. The transmission of one raiding fleet that managed to survive the Minbari onslaught caught her, and everyone else in earth dome by surprise. Not only that but they had information that could prove vital to the survival of Earth.

She rounded the corner, seeing General Robert Lefcourt and several other navy officers waiting at the entrance of the conference room. They were talking excitedly with each other but quiet down as soon as they noticed her arrival. Lefcourt was the first to address her.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice Madam President, but we have urgent news to discuss."

Levy simply nodded and entered the room, not willing to waste any more time. Taking her seat at the broad table forefront with the others quickly following suit. When everybody was seated, she pressed a button on the communicator. "This meeting is now starting and I am not to be interrupted unless the issue needs my direct attention." Turning back to the assembled staff he locked eyes with Lefcourt.

"General, so it is true!" She began. Her voice low and dangerous.

"Yes. The fleet as arrived in Sirius hours ago, and it's command staff as just finished debriefing. Thought they left and disobeyed their current standing orders, they bring with them a critical piece of information that could be a chance at Earth's survival."

Despite everything, it was welcoming news and a morale boost to the struggling Earth Force, a signal that despite everything, survival was possible, even if the chance was infinitely small. The military aspect of disobeying orders was still on the table but that matter was on the Generals hands.

"Those are good news General, even if they had to disregard orders, but on that issue, if this information is as valuable as they claim to be, perhaps a little leniency is in order, in the end, I will leave their punishment, should it exist in your hands and will stand by it." Lefcourt nodded with a smile, satisfied with the President's decision.

With the matter settled she returned to the initial topic. "So General tell what is the first conclusion from their debriefing?"

Lefcort took out a crystal from a pocked and insert it into the socket assigned to his seat. A large viewscreen on the far all light up, displaying for a few seconds the symbol of Earth Alliance, before showing the battle of Dakota. The room was darkened to ease viewing, which was good as it hid the painful flinch each time an earth force ship was destroyed, bisected by the thin green beams of the Minbari warships.

On the other hand, several of the present advisors clenched their fist when the first Minbari frigate was destroyed by the EAS Monolith and winced when the Minbari counterattacked in force, finally smiling when two more Minbari warships fell to a missile saturation strike.

"They fought well," Levy whispered to Lefcourt, who nodded at her statement but kept quiet.

There was a lull in the fighting as the remnants of the earth fleet retreated to their command station, waiting for the final attack, which in the end never came. The Minbari suddenly seem to stop. The blue hulled ships floated serenely as if waiting for something then suddenly the orange glow of jump points formed, the Minbari quickly entering them. In seconds the only vessels present where the Earth ships.

Levy and those that didn't review the recording before were puzzled. Minbari rarely retreated and when they do is to prepare a trap. The situation of the Lexington task force came to mind, fortunately than ended terribly for the Minbari.

For seconds the recording remained the same, the Earth ships huddled around the Monolith as starfurys seem lost without an enemy to fight. Suddenly the view shifted to a growing wave of energy, emanating from a far away point.

Levy was stunned, several advisors, asking what was that, in cleary shocked voices. For their part, the Earth fleet responded efficiently, with the Monolith opening a single jump point allowing all other to pass through and itself going in the last. The recording ended and the room automatically brightening. The silence that following was unnerving, as all looked at the President waiting for her to speak.

"General? What was that?" She got her surprise under control, keeping a cool, level-headed facade, but on the inside, her mind filled with questions.

"We are not sure. That was a recording of the raiding fleet's confrontation with a Minbari task force, and by reviewing this recording as well as the flight logs, and analysis of the fleet's command staff debriefing, this unknown anomaly was what allowed the fleet to escape."

Levy narrowed his eyes "An unknown type of anomaly?"

"Yes sir, and at this point, it is all we can deduce. The initial review of logs by the research department speculates that it could possibly be a hyperspace storm that bled into realspace, a theory on their existence was proposed years ago, although there are still many unknown variables to look at. What we do know is that, whatever it was, even the Minbari ran from it."

Levy crossed her hands, digesting the information. "I've read about that theory somewhere, a long time ago, and if my memory doesn't fail me, there were many what-ifs during its presentation. It doesn't convince me."

"Yes." Lefcourt agreed "But it is the closest thing known to us that matches what we saw."

He took a deep breath, reorganizing his thoughts. "Still, it made the Minbari retreat and saved the fleet."

"Yes it did save our fleet, and for that, I am grateful for it. However, in the message I received, there was a point where it said that there was something that could be used against the Minbari. What is it?"

"Yes, ma'am. There is a possibility. As we know, the anomaly was powerful, but there are a few in the science department that suggest we could replicate the anomaly for use against the Minbari fleet."

Levy this time could not hide her surprise. She had just been told that it was utterly unknown, and now, wanting to use it in the war effort was quite a stretch. "How? According to the same department, it was overall an unknown thing! How do you intend to use it?"

"Unknown yes, but even if the underlying mechanics of it are not understood, the end result is very much measurable and observable. They already have in mind several ways to achieve the same result. However, they still need time and to analyze the anomaly itself, we only need your approval."

Levy rubbed her temples lightly. A headache was slowly returning, the relentless sensation was her near-constant companion. Still, she silently worked over the meaning of the Generals words. "So, General, you want to send another task-force to Dakota to analyze the anomaly closer? And that just after we almost lost another fleet, not to mention that the Minbari give or take another month will strike in our core systems!" She took a deep breath "Should we keep the ships here?"

General Lefcourt nodded slowly as he understood the president's question, it was pertinent to the subject. However, he had a counter for it "I understand your worry madam President, however, a few ships won't make a difference. It is better for us to try this at the very least." He crossed his fingers "Perhaps we will be lucky and find something that could help us. If not then at least those on those ships might hide and escape the Minbari and settle elsewhere."

The president leaned forward, arms crossed on top of the table, deep in thought. General Lefcourt was right, they won't make a difference. However, this was a high-risk mission, far in Minbari controlled territories.

She sighed they at least had to try, that much was certain. Nevertheless the danger the mission possed was not only from the Minbari. Tampering with Hyperspace was something that was avoided at all costs as it always brought dire consequences, in other times she wouldn't even consider it, but the threat of extinction loomed over humanity and it was her duty to ensure its survival.

"Go ahead general, do want you must, but make the department responsible and those accompanying the task force to be extra careful, we are wading in unknown waters."

"Of course madam president. I'll be sure they are warned."

"One other thing General, who are you sending?"

General Lefcourt, pursed his lips it was clear he was deep in thought. Most likely having recollections of the choice that was made when the assignment for the scouting party that started this war. He opened his mouth to answer but another voice was heard from the other side of the table.

"I volunteer to go!"

President Levy smirked as Lefcourt looked the commander over, a small smile tugging at his lips. He was actually expecting this, one of the reasons he brought him along, knowing that he would never back down and was thrust to make the right decision, that, and the fact he was one of the most experienced commanders still alive in Earthforce. "Commander, you know that this is most likely a one-way mission!"

"Yes, General. I know and gladly take up the risk." Sheridan raised from the chair "It is better than simply wait for the Minbari to come kicking our door down."

Lefcourt nodded, silently approving of Sheridan's offer "Very well commander, you are to return to the Lexington and wait for further orders, you are dismissed."

Sheridan stood ramrod straight, saluted and left the room. Lefcourt returned his gaze back to the President "I have faith in him, I know he will do his best and always do the right decision."

"I know general, but I assume he won't be going alone. I am correct?"

"Yes. I would send the Monolith again, Captain Linvail as shown impressive command abilities so far along with him, the EAS Athena with Captain Ralston, she as survived several encounters with the Minbari. All of them under the command of Sheridan, to avoid unexpected situations."

President Levy considered the Generals proposals. They were all capable commanders. People that were needed should the Minbari come here, but on the other hand, qualified for missions such as these. In the end, she approved.

"Those are good choices General, when will they be ready to launch?"

"As soon as the Monolith is repaired and we gather a team to analyze the anomaly. Captain Ralston is already in Sirius with the Athena undergoing maintenance. I estimate in a few days, at best."

"Excellent. I want to be kept up to date on the mission at all times."

"Of course, ma'am President."

"And General?" Levy locked eyes with him. Her expression in a mask of seriousness and determination "I know of Sheridan's abilities, but, never the less, make sure that they know whats at stake here and should this mission be a wild goose chase, they are to return home."

Levy directed her gaze towards the main screen of the room, the symbol of the Earth Alliance floating serenely on top a backdrop of black. "They are all capable commanders, but Sheridan is a symbol. A beacon of hope in this war. He must not die. It would be a great blow to the already low morale."

General Lefcourt understood what the President meant. Yes, Sheridan was competent and would see the mission done, but she was right, he must not die. "I'll talk with the other commanders, they will ensure his survival." Lefcourt paused for a few seconds, an idea crossing his mind. "And with your permission send additional forces."

"Whatever it takes General!" A hint of desperation seeping into Levy's voice "Find out something that could help us, and bring our people back safely!"

* * *

Nothing. It was the only way to describe his surroundings. The black void was endless, he could see or feel nothing else, except for the cold. It was a feeling so intense that it threatened to overcome his conscience and yet, he still remained, aware of it all. He looked around trying to find something, anything, besides the oppressive darkness.

It was unnerving. Not knowing where this is, how he got here and most of all, why. One step, a small attempt, then another and then he found himself walking, not knowing where he was going. The surroundings were pure black but there was something substantial below, something he could stand on, it helped ground his mind. An island of sanity in a sea of madness.

He didn't know how long he wandered around, changed directions countless times and yet the background never changed. More than once he tried to shout, to call someone, but his voice cut even before it left his throat, he was afraid

Suddenly he stopped but not by choice. He could feel it, something took hold of his body holding it in place as if a giant invisible vice caught him, then watching in horror as the black void shimmered and faded away, replaced by a green-tinged sky, and a vast rolling plain with short dark yellow grass, waving ever so slightly in the light breeze.

He blinked several times, unsure what was happening but at least he could now freely move his body. A quick scan of the horizon he could see a city, the high tower like buildings were clearly seen as they reflected light in a way that looked like shimmering crystal. Small darker dots flew amongst the towering structures, it was hard to tell at this distance but they were most likely ships.

The peaceful sight was shattered when in an instant a pillar of blueish energy fell upon the city consuming it in a torrent of destruction, he raised his arms in defense as the focused blast continued to pour from the sky forcing the power outwards, engulfing the surrounding area, and approaching his location.

He expected pain, even if brief, as the energy overtook him, instead, he felt nothing as the energy passed through him. The surprise disappeared instantly as he stared mouth agape as the once pristine life filled world was turned into a desolate landscape. Nothing was left. The city and whoever lived there, gone.

The confusion he felt was slowly turning into anger. Was this real? Was this a nightmare? It was just impossible to explain. But seeing what just transpired, all this destruction, he could only ask one thing, and this time his voice came out, strong and determined. 'Why?'

The world stopped. Nothing moved, the flames, dust, everything. It was if time itself froze at his question, struggling for an answer. The anger he felt was quickly being drained away as it was replaced by apprehension and another feeling, that on the terrible sensation that he wasn't alone and was being watched.

He searched around, nothing, then he looked up.

His hairs stood on end, a cold shiver ran down his spine as the blood drained from his face and tears filled his eyes. It was fear, the pure, unaltered primal terror that gripped him, mind and body. He couldn't move, couldn't speak and could barely manage breath in short, painful gasps.

Up in the sky were red glowing eyes. The pinpricks of light focused their eerie light upon him. He didn't know how long he stood there, watching the menacing sight. He wanted to run, hide, anything but staying here. The sight filled him with fear and despair.

More than once he tried to tear his eyes from the visage but couldn't, his body refused to act. Suddenly the eyes intensity grew, and he fell on his knees one hand on his chest. Pain surging, like a thousand needles stabbing his heart, a high pitched screech filled his mind, he felt something he couldn't describe, a sensation like a worm moving about in his mind, eating away at his memories absorbing them, examining them, laying them bare for all to see.

He breathed deeply to ease the pain, groaning as the struggle only made it harder to bear it. Trying to cover his ears was useless as the sharp sound seem to pierce directly into his brain.

"LET ME GO!?"

Everything stopped, the sounds, the pain, the broken world around him seem to dissolve, replaced by a backdrop of a blue and white whirlpool of energy, surges of energy spread around like lightning. Subspace.

Struggling to stand, legs wavering like water still he found the strength, all around him subspace swirled, he breathed deeply, testing if he was indeed alive. It shouldn't be possible, he should be dead. Here he stood right in the middle of another dimension without the safe walls of a starship to shield him from the destructive power. The energy of subspace flowed serenely all around him but it was merely a mask, for he knew that in the calm, almost peaceful sight, it held eternal power, he looked up, despair slowly coming back as he saw the number of eyes multiplying, their deep red light centered on him.

"Why?" was the only thing he could say.

Whispers filled his mind, many alien voices he could not understand, threatening to overwhelm his senses, the pain returned to his brain again as if someone, or something, was pulling it open with their bare hands.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Silence. He fell to his knees. Sweat pooling underneath him has he breathed forcefully. The pain left utterly, leaving his body numb and weak. The whispers disappeared as suddenly as they appear, leaving only the occasional energy discharge of the ever-present subspace to produce any kind of sound.

Then a single word filled his mind! Unlike before there was no whispers, no pain, and no pressure, just a single word. He was overwhelmed he didn't understand but the immense power that single word held made everything insignificant, ships, weapons, stars it was all meaningless to it.

" _Destroyers!"_

Images exploded into his mind, he saw stars born and die, starships of every type, Terran, Vasudan, alien, first moving then lifeless husks, planets, living beings of all kinds, subspace, all of it was connected. And then a single image burned into his mind, the eyes light glowed brighter until all he could fell was their intense heat as it overwhelmed his senses.

" _Preservers!"_

He rose strait with a scream, hands instinctively clutching his head, trying to pull out the whispers tearing at his mind, the surrounding medical staff, alerted by the sudden scream swarmed him attempting to hold him down, but it was of little use. Strength induced adrenaline filled him as he clawed at his head, his fingers drawing blood from the scalp, the sensation was overwhelming.

"Get him down! Hold him still and administer the tranquil…!"

Another scream left his mouth, a mixture of fear and pain, and then suddenly fell unconscious. His body was limp as a rag doll, everyone present looked at each other shocked, unable to make sense of what they just witnessed. Nevertheless, they gently lowering him back on to the bed, this time strapping is arms and legs to the bed as a safety measure.

"Keep him under full-time observation!" The leading doctor spoke, his voice low and serious. "I have to report this situation."

He moved away, leaving the rest to tend to the unconscious man. This was highly unusual, but it was within the parameters he was tasked with searching in the survivors, his superiors will be extremely pleased with having another subject.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there. New chapter here, ready to go, this is shorter than normal but the plot thickens. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Abbai Matriarchy**

 **Abba Star System**

The Abbai homeworld, a bright blue gem in the immense blackness of space was almost completely covered in a vast ocean. What few landmasses existed, housed the near entirety of the Abbai population in five large cities. From orbit, the planet was seen as serene and welcoming, but it was far from the truth. Below the bright sky and cloud covers, the surface was home to large and violent storms that difficulted air travel, forcing nearly all transportation to be made in amphibious vehicles, the cities were built in naturally occurring electromagnetic eyes, which abate all but the worst of the planets extreme weather.

Storms, however, wasn't the only thing affecting the world, the tectonic plates were in a high state of activity in both the most northern and southern latitudes, making those regions lightly explored and uninhabited. It was almost ironic that such a violent planet gave life to one of the most peaceful races in known space.

The City of the Marti was the central government center, home the governing council elders called the Marti, as well as the rest of the needed bureaucracy to rule an interstellar government. While the Marti was the most important ruling body of the Abbai, it was on a separate structure, the Council hall, dedicated to the League of Non-Aligned Worlds politics, that an urgent meeting was starting.

Ambassador Tiala, representing the Abbai and Honorable speaker of the session struggled to keep her irritation hidden as she silently watched the various ambassadors bickering with each other, a side glance at Loran, her Hyach counterpart, confirmed that he too was tired of it. She had tried to put a semblance of order, nothing had worked. The only thing that could quiet the council was the threat to remove those Ambassadors that spoke out of turn, a sanction for those that did not respect the council rules.

She rose from her seat and took a deep breath, again trying to get this meeting to begin in earnest and focus the present ambassadors of the situation at hand. "Ambassadors, this breach of protocol will no longer be tolerated!" Her voice rose in volume slightly, something she hated doing, but given the way the gathering was going, nothing useful would be forthcoming. "Speaking out of turn will cause the Ambassador in question to be removed from the council hall and forfeit his vote in any decisions made during this session!"

Most League representatives ceased speaking. The threat was enough, but the fact that an Abbai had raised her voice was even more severe, and it caught everyone's attention.

The noise lessened, but both the Brakiri and Vree ambassador continued arguing, either not hearing Tiala or more likely not pretending to listen. Their discussion was, not surprisingly, about trade and profit. She sighed almost imperceptibly and was about to try and silence them again.

"Will both of you be quiet!" The gruff Drazi ambassador shouted unexpectedly, causing both arguing Ambassadors jumping in their seats. "The League is gathered here to discuss something much more important than your insignificant trade problems!"

Both the Brakiri and Vree ambassadors turned sharply towards the Drazi but whatever defiance they had melted under the piercing glare of the stout reptilian Drazi.

"Sorry for talking out of turn but it had to be done." The Drazi ambassador said slowly "These fools only care about making fast credits, never to take action on the actually important things."

The Brakiri Ambassador opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it, choosing instead to merely grumble to himself, probably about how the Drazi and their lack of business mindset and atrocious form of government.

"Thank you, ambassador." Tiala smiled. She could always thrust the Drazi bluntness.

She hardened her face as she finally had the undeniable attention of the Council. "As important and urgent the internal affairs of the League are, we are here to discuss something else, something that concerns us all." All the ambassadors looked at her, waiting for her to continue, some looked towards their folders, others made themselves appear busy.

Ambassador Tiala was not one to show emotions so clearly, but she couldn't help but frown at the league member's representatives, most already suspected the reason for the meeting, it wasn't the first time they assemble the council for this, but she hoped he could finally change their minds.

The council silence was broken by the Hurr ambassador. "Honorable speaker, if we are where to speak about the war between the Humans and the Minbari, then it's better we finished this right now." The voice of the Hurr representative, Sleg Horst, broke the silence. "There is nothing we can do, and to keep trying to get the League involved is pointless and a threat to our own security!"

Tiala kept her irritation in check at the Hurr's statement "Ambassador Horst, the League can't go on ignoring the Humans plight. If the war goes to the end, they will be extinct! The Minbari won't stop!" She finished her speech with far more emotion in her voice than she hoped.

Now it was the Brakiri's turn to interrupt "With respect Honorable speaker this will turn out the same way all the other meetings before this one. There is nothing the league can do." Even if his voice was steady, Tiala could feel a slight waver in his tone, perhaps he felt the same helplessness as her, or maybe the loss of a lucrative trade partner, given the Brakiri nature it was most likely the latter, but she could hope at the very least.

A single sweep of the assembled dignitaries she could feel a mix of emotions, a few seem to agree with the Brakiri statement, most looked dejected at being unable to do anything, most likely they were ordered by their government to do nothing.

A small minority looked quite angry at the reaction or lack of thereof, mainly the Drazi representative as he glared at the Brakiri and his supporters, far more controlled but still clearly annoyed with the cowardly behavior of the League was the Hyach delegate. Dark eyes looked upon the others in the room, taking all that was said before taking action.

Tiala smiled, it was just like the Hyach. They were a race of keen tacticians and specialists, and it was only natural that it followed in the diplomacy as well, they were one of the founding members of the league and despite being few in number they were still one of the most influential members, only rivaled in military power by the Yolu and perhaps the Drazi.

"Honorable speaker." The Hyach started as he requested permission to speak, promptly given by Tiala. The Hyach then gestured towards the Brakiri. "As divided as we are in this matter I must admit that the representative from the Brakiri Syndicracy isn't completely wrong. There is really little that the League can do now, especially given the war imminent conclusion."

At this Tiala's heart sank, she had fully expected the Hyach to support her decision to help the Humans. But as Loran's monotone voice continued, dropping, even more, the hope she had to bring the League into assisting the Humans, the Abbai were hoping that the League, by siding with the Humans as a unified front, could convince the Minbari to come to the negotiation table and argue that the Humans had their punishment and that this war had little meaning to it.

"The Minbari are simply too powerful for any one of our races to face, or even the entire League for that matter, they made sure of that when each of our homeworlds was visited by one of their war cruisers explaining the reason for the war and what could happen to us should we interfere." Even the usually stoic Hyach frowned at this, clearly not happy about the blatant disregard of their territory by the Minbari "And we all know what would happen should we interfere."

A collective shiver ran down the backs of the assembled representatives, the message transmitted by the Minbari was clear. _'Don't interfere on this Holy war in any shape or form, or you will face immediate retribution.'_

The Drazi snorted at the Hyach's statement earning a knowing glance from him but otherwise let him continue. Tiala knew precisely what the Drazi's reaction meant. She knew that the Drazi, despite being warlike, aggressive and passionate they were brave, honest and above all loyal.

They never forgot the assistance of the Earthers in the Dilgar war, unlike most of the League it seems. They were determined to help the Humans, going so far as to dispatch a fleet to help them, unfortunately for the Humans, it never arrived, it vanished suddenly and without a trace in Hyperspace. This baffled the Drazi, but it probably saved them from the certain Minbari retribution, still, until this mystery was solved, they are reluctant to send any more aid.

Most nodded their heads at the Hyachs statement, jumping at the chance of quickly ending this subject and moving on to others. Loran however still wasn't finished "While direct military intervention isn't advised there are other ways to help."

Tiala was pleasantly surprised at the Hyach final statement earning a thin smile on her face. On the one hand, he denounced any type of direct intervention on the other he agreed that something must be done, she didn't know where Loran was going with this.

This time it was the Kor-Lyan that spoke, the large being slowly raising from his oversized chair "Ambassador Loran, I'm sorry but if direct intervention is out of the question what do you propose? Giving weapons? Ships?"

"It is a possibility, amongst several." Loran answered earning a grunt of disgust.

"That is also out of the question." The Kor-Lyan bellowed, slapping the table with a large meaty hand. "We are not giving our technology or ships to those fools, even selling them, and I think I'm speaking for everyone were, we would be indirectly causing Minbari deaths, should they find out the result would be obvious!"

Loran had little to speak back as the rest of the council agreed with the Kor-Lyan Lord, but before he started, Sleg Horst spoke "Honorable speaker. To solve this matter, yet again," shooting a glare at Tiala "I propose a vote, should we assist the Humans in the war that _'they'_ started with the Minbari?" Sweeping his glare at the rest of the assembled dignitaries.

The results were just like what Tiala expected, most decided against, only the Drazi, and herself agreed with providing assistance, with the abstention of the Hyach, Cascor, and Markab.

"Then its settled Ambassador Tiala, the League of Non-Aligned Worlds will not assist the Humans. Now other matters must be addressed, like the Hurr ownership of the system of Kandar that the Gromne refuse to accept." The glare he received from his Gromne counterpart was enough to tell that they would also not back down.

Tiala sank down on her chair, this may take a while, and her duty as the Abbai representative prevented her from merely leaving, her sigh was drowned in the rising volume of the meeting chambers.

Two hours later nearly all of the ambassadors left leaving only her and Loran. "Ambassador are you alright?" He asked a slight tinge of concern on the usually stoic facade.

She sighed again, a habit she gained. "As well as I can be." She paused then looked up, locking eyes with the Hyach "Why didn't you supported me?" the Hyach opened his mouth but never had the chance to retort.

"I thought that we were on the same side, we've discussed this before, so why? Why did you pull your support at the last minute, you knew full well they won't let this chance go, to keep me from putting this issue again!" Her voice cracked slightly, she hated violence and war, the daily reports about the war hurt her to the core, millions dying, and she had to do something.

She sank in her chair "So why?" she asked again

Loran sat down in the chair in front of her "Tiala, you knew that they would never agree with this, no matter how many times this council is summoned, the result will always remain the same."

She nodded slowly "Yes, you are right about it, but does that mean we should just give up? Leave the humans to their fate?"

"I never said to give up, I simply said that this way would never have the desired results." He pulled a small data crystal from his robes and put it on the table. "There are other ways to assist, and if the League doesn't help as a unified force, then we will help. Secretly of course."

Tiala eyes brighten, her hope that some good might come out of the meetings. "What do you intend to do, since there is no possibility of direct assistance?"

He gestured to the crystal "In there, are reports and plans the Grand Council devised that would allow saving some humans from the Minbari, transplanting them from several worlds in their space to preselected systems as far and secretly as possible from the Minbari."

Tiala smiled for the first time since the ending of the council, but she also felt stupid at lashing out at Loran, she understood how the Hyach think, she should have expected something like this would happen.

"I already had a word with Zulbar, he pledges the support of the Drazi Freehold in this, although he urged for us to tread carefully." The Hyach chuckled "Quite cautious behavior, for a Drazi. I still need to speak with the Markab, but I'm sure they would also support us, now we just have to find the right world to settle them. We can't save them all, but at least they won't disappear completely."

It wasn't what she was expecting, but it was far better than doing nothing or waiting for the war to end. "I'll have a word with my government, I still have to review what you are planning, but I'm sure they will accept."

This time it was Loran's time to smile as he was getting up "I have to go now. There is a lot to do and time is working against us."

* * *

 **SIRIUS SYSTEM**

 **EARTH ALLIANCE**

The Sirius system, unlike the neighboring Altair and Orion systems, was a minor and mostly disregarded location in the Earth Alliance. Not particularly poor or inhospitable, but the closeness of the other colonies with their vast wealth and habitability meant that Sirius was usually bypassed, only used as a midway stop, for traders and Earth Force ships. Since the war began, however, its strategic importance grew as more and more planets fell to the Minbari war machine.

Now, with the fall of Altair and predicting that the next target will be Orion, EarthForce began to upgrade and enhance the system's defenses. Numerous minefields, defense platforms and increased numbers of ships transformed the once quiet place in a veritable fortress. However, Earthforce had no delusions of stopping the Minbari, as it was proven time and again in the previous battles, they only hope to slow them down.

Both outmatched and demoralized, Humanity was still unbroken and determined to make the Minbari fight for every inch of space.

In orbit of the main colony planet of Sirius, Earthforce set up a mobile shipyard, a large flat structure with several slips designed to be compatible with all current earth ships. All of them were full of starships in various stages of construction and repair. It worked around the clock, preparing Earth force ships for the battles to come. On one of the repair slips, the EAS Monolith was now finishing its preparations. For more than a week, repair teams and machines brought the large prototype destroyer to full operational status.

Captain Aran Linvail walked through the corridors of Sirius Base, an Orion Starbase. He has since arriving from Dakota recovered both in body and mind, as the restless and exhausting battles changed into routine checks and military drills.

The debriefing after returning from Dakota had been brutal. Earthforce squeezed him and his crew of all the information they could, especially about the previously unseen anomaly, not leaving a single byte of the recorded data untouched. In the end, after the many interviews and reviews of flight logs, he was cleared of any possible charge for disobedience of standing orders mainly because of the data he gathered. After a few days of peace and quiet, new orders came through, and he can't say he was happy with them.

' _Return to the Dakota and scout the anomaly.'_

He mentally sighed, he wasn't afraid of dying to the Minbari, but returning to Dakota wasn't precisely what he was expecting. Entering the hangar of the starbase, he was yet again impressed at the sheer size of it. He had been in several Orion stations before but was always surprised at its large size, he was confident that you could almost fit an Olympus inside and still have room to spare.

At the moment the hangar was full of activity, many shuttles and transports were taking off with another group taking their place, it was the day to day of these times, the threat of impending death kept everyone on edge. He walked over to a crew shuttle, the blocky ship was being loaded with supplies and other materials for the mission ahead, and he was taking a ride on it to the Monolith.

He wasn't looking forward at returning to Dakota so soon after his previous ordeal, and he wondered how the crew will react to the news, but if there was a chance, even one infinitesimal small, to find something to help than it was worth all the risks inherent to it.

As he strapped himself to the seat, ready to leave the safe confines of the station he mused on his next assignment, he wasn't going alone, of course. The _EAS Athena_ and the _EAS Lexington_ will join in the mission, and accompany him to Dakota along with an Oracles ELINT ship, the _EAS Yantar_ , to make use of its more powerful scanning equipment and the Olympus Corvette, _EAS Cyclone_.

Linvail was pleasantly surprised at the inclusion of John Sheridan, a war hero and the killer of the Blackstar, but better for him, as given his higher rank he will assume command of the group and all operations in Dakota.

Linvail waited patiently, the security straps keeping his body in place in the zero-gravity environment of the shuttle as it left the station and made its way towards the Monolith. Small pinpricks of light still surrounded the large warship as the repair workers finished the final touches, preparing the ship for the upcoming mission.

The next few days were filled with meetings, planning sessions, and a few mock training exercises to keep the crew and pilots at their best, Sheridan had during the time devised a slow insertion of the System using Hyperspace and using Starfury fighters for scouting and to better avoid the few remaining Minbari ships.

While the bulk of the Minbari had most likely left the system to continue their attack against the surviving Earth colonies, those few that remained were still enough to quickly defeat them, so a very cautious approach was needed.

Eventually, the small task force was ready to leave. The _Lexington_ took the lead flanked by the Athena and the Monolith with the remaining two ships trailing slightly behind. They slowly moved the relatively secured area of the repair yards and made their way to the Jump Gate. It was currently deactivated to prevent easy detection by the constant Minbari scouts prowling around hyperspace.

A brief exchange took place as Sheridan confirmed their codes and destinations with Gate control to initiate the transition. A few moments of stillness and the jump gate rumbled to life, dim lights suddenly bloomed to full brightness as power ran through the gate structure quickly opening a passage into hyperspace.

The _Lexington_ and its taskforce orderly but quickly passed through it, so as not to keep it active for long. A brief moment passed as the ships got themselves organized, their engines glowing brighter against the red backdrop of hyperspace as they accelerated. They moved away as far as they could from the beacon so as not to draw unwanted attention to themselves.

The voyage will take time, time that they used to put the final touches on their mission. They will have to find a place to stay hidden while they scout the anomaly, preventing for as long as they can, discovery by the Minbari.

"The asteroid field is not viable," Linvail stated to Sheridan, whom for the most part was studying a 2D representation of the Dakota system on his screen. "The Minbari know the location of the hidden base and will most likely patrol that area more intensely."

They chose to use the Monolith's briefing room for the planning of the mission, due to its size and the fact that it had artificial gravity.

Sheridan nodded "Yes, it is the correct assumption but remember the Minbari are not like us. You are assuming that they think like us, but the Minbari are a lot more lenient in these types of operations. But I agree, it's too risky."

"We can simply stay in Hyperspace and launch your operations from there." Another voice cut in. Captain Alicia Ralston the commander of the _EAS Athena_ as she lay down the datapad she was studying. "It is far harder to detect ships inside of it, and we can use the cruisers jump engines to send fighters to realspace."

Sheridan thought about the proposal "True it is a possibility, but there are a few flaws in it. The Minbari patrol Hyperspace far more than realspace and while we can send fighters to realspace we have to enter it to retrieve them which compromises the stealth part of the plan, not to mention that we have to wait for the drives to recharge."

They kept checking locations one after another, trying to choose the best position to stay in the System. In normal situations, this would have been decided in a preliminary meeting between the three and Earth Dome, but since time was short, Sheridan has been given all data regarding the scouting operation while leaving all the decisions on his hands.

"I have a new proposal, and I think it is what we are looking for." As the attention of the two other Captains focused on him, Linvail continued. "I have been fighting there for these last weeks and had to use the entire system to elude the Minbari, and the only place that could possibly provide the safety and stealth we need in this mission is a mining and production complex in orbit of the last planet. It has been destroyed in the initial Minbari incursions but it was large enough, and its remains can help in hiding our ships at long range, at least for a time."

The main screen of the meeting room changed to the location in question, highlighting its know characteristics. Sheridan studied the information, silently nodded in approval. "It is a good choice, but we will have to disguise our ships as debris and be constantly running at low power. It will take a heavy toll on the crew."

"Not only that but it won't camouflage us for very long." Captain Ralston interjected as she narrowed her eyes in thought "The Minbari will eventually check the area, and we must have a backup hideout by that time."

Sheridan mentally analyzed their chances. It wasn't good but this way they had a chance at least of fulfilling their mission. He looked at both Captains as they waited silently for him to answer.

"It is a good starting point, but, as Captain Ralston said, we can't stay there for long. The safest bet is to jump around the system after each scouting mission, never staying in one spot for too long. I'm sure that most of the Minbari fleet as left but even a single ship of theirs, frigate or above, is a deadly threat."

It was a hard truth to swallow for the Earth Force commanders, but it was the reality of the war. A single Minbari warship was an equivalent of a small task force, and an entire fleet of war cruisers was a near-invincible enemy.

"It is our best bet." Ralston agreed "Although I hope we don't stay long. We will be lucky if we aren't detected after arriving."

"It is a chance we have to take, but yes, I don't have any intention of staying more than the necessary." Sheridan got up and walked towards one of the side screens "I don't like it any more than the both of you, but we must do everything in our power. We might find nothing, or we will indeed find something useful, but at least we tried." He turned back to them, his face a mask of steely determination. "I won't stand idly waiting for the Minbari to kick us down, We will do something, and if we have to die in this mission, it will be standing on our own two feet!"

Both Linvail and Ralston got up as well, reinvigorated by Sheridan's tone and confidence, and while they would most certainly do their best to accomplish their mission all three understand that whatever will happen, they would not come out unscathed.

* * *

 **MINTAKA STAR SYSTEM**

 **GTD WARLORD**

Captain Tumelo took in the relaxed mood on the bridge of the _Warlord_. Things have been quiet, perhaps too quiet but everyone was doing their duties with calm, professional focus and without the sense of rush and anticipation of the previous weeks. Ever since the Scimitar safely traversed the Jump node, the chance of another subspace wave all but vanished, adding the lack of contact with the dreaded Shivans, the Terrans took on a more relaxed posture, the assistance of the Vasudans also helped as it allowed increased rotation between ships and strike craft.

The fleet was ready for anything, which is far different from what was happening back at the GTVA ruling bodies. In a private conversation with Admiral Mallory, he had explained that the Security Council was unable to decide on a course of action about this new situation. He did not blame them as no one expected this.

However, as the Admiral suspects, they will eventually decide on something, and it might be sooner than later.

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"We have an urgent transmission from the _Copernicus_."

Tumelo rolled his eyes. After the transfer of its previous commander and most of its military crew, the _Copernicus_ was staffed with a replacement crew sent by Command, and the new commanding officer was one of the most arrogant and obnoxious people he had the displeasure of knowing. She looked down on everyone and always acted as if she was better than all others, only the Admiral seem to garner a modicum of respect from her.

Unfortunately, given his own rank, he had to deal with her on a daily basis, all the while keeping a level head at it, even if she did not deserve it. "Well then, put her through."

Lieutenant Commander Cecilia Rachel blinked on screen and immediately he noticed that something was wrong. Her normal cold and patronizing attitude were utterly absent, replaced by an erratic display of poorly hidden insecurity. He would smirk at her present state but the sight of the bridge crew around also visibly distressed showed that the situation was actually very serious.

"Captain, I... Have a situation here!" She stuttered, her voice cracking.

"What's the problem, commander? Is something wrong?"

She nodded quickly." Yes, yes... Our sensors have detected a buildup of energy on the subspace corridor... It went unnoticed as we were adjusting our…"

"What?!" Tumelo interrupted. Slamming both hands on the sides of the chair, startling several crewmembers nearby. His sudden display of anger at her incompetence was clearly visible, "And you've waited until now to warn us?!"

She seemed to wither under to piercing glare "I'm sorry..."

Captain rubbed his temples, trying to ignore the anger and keep a rational mind "No time for that now. What can you tell me about it?"

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, calming herself "It was detected a few minutes ago. It was very faint, and at first, it was dismissed as an energy surge, a common occurrence inside subspace. When it started increasing in power, I suspected it was a sensor glitch, but now I'm certain it's real." She finished a nervous smile plastered on her face. Somehow, it further irritated him.

"So, even when standing orders were to warn the Admiral if anything suspicious was detected, you still chose to ignore a potential threat?"

She fidgeted under his scrutiny "Yes sir, I mean. No sir.."

He gritted his teeth, he was angry but tried to keep it hidden, it would do no good to go on a tirade at her, besides the energy surge was a more pressing concern. He ordered the nearest crewmember to notify the Admiral about the situation before turning back towards the viewscreen, keeping his emotions in check. "Is it dangerous?"

"Currently no, but if it continues like this, it is a possibility. Given its exponential increase…"

"Keep me posted!" He interrupted "I've warned the Admiral, he should be here shortly..."

At the mention of Admiral Mallory, Rachel seems to grow restless, but she quickly turned her head to the side of the bridge, her expression changing into one of fear. "The energy buildup is increasing, faster than we thought it would."

"What can happen?" He questioned her, hoping that it was merely a passing surge of energy.

"Not sure Captain, there are many possibilities." She grew increasingly restless "Given the energy increase, a repeat of the same thing that happened to the Capellan fleet is within the realm of possibility."

Captain Tumelo forgot all the anger he felt before, his mind was working at full speed planning their next move. He was about to question her again when Admiral Mallory entered the bridge, quickly dispensing announcements he moved with a purpose, stepping to his command chair, with the Captain vacating it as soon as he arrived, and locking eyes with the Lieutenant-Commander. He displayed a mask of seriousness that seems to further drill into her.

"Lieutenant-Commander. What I've been told is true?" His voice matching his expression. Cold.

"Yes, Sir." Her voice came out weak, but still understandable. Captain Tumelo winced at her lack of posture.

"Then is possible that there could be another subspace wave?"

"It's possible sir. According to our readings, if it keeps the current rate of buildup, it will reach critical levels in less than ten minutes."

Mallory gritted his teeth, he was plainly angry. Tumelo was sure that after this someone will receive a verbal beat down or worse. "Then we have no choice!" He got up and turn to the rest of the bridge.

"Alert all ships, possible subspace wave incoming, follow the evacuation plan, deactivate the Mjolnirs and regroup at point Gamma." He sat back down eyes narrowing at her "We will leave when all other ships are safe, the Copernicus will wait until we leave as well and only then evacuate. Is that understood?"

"Sir? I.." She paused before lowering her head "Yes Admiral, Understood."

Mallory made a cutting sign with his hand, and the communication was turned off. "All ships evacuate, warn the Vasudans to do so as well!" A chorus of yes sir filled the bridge as they got to work.

The 14th fleet was an experienced fighting force, the rapid reaction force of the Terran military, continually moving throughout the full extension of the Terran colonies, always aiding the local fleets or garrisons. Adding to the constant engagements, they were also in continuous military exercises and drills, honing their abilities. The evacuation was done in a disciplined manner and in record time. Less than five minutes all ships left, only the Warlord and the _Copernicus_ were present, the latter sensors focused entirely on the jump node.

"Commander, all have left we will leave as well, and as a warning do not put your selves in danger and don't do anything foolish, understand?" She nodded slowly her face stoic "Of course Admiral." She paused "We leave as soon as you have done so."

"Very well. I've also sent a message to the Scimitar and Kemwer to stay clear of the Node and power down to minimal to avoid damage to their systems. They should be safe from the effects" Mallory narrowed his eyes at her. She nodded quickly "Yes Admiral, we will follow you."

Mallory tuned towards navigation "Helm, engage subspace drives and move us to waypoint gamma."

The massive Hecate destroyer slowly turned, facing away from the node, in an instant, the engines glowed brightly accelerating it into the large subspace portal that opened, it crossed the event horizon disappearing from sight, a moment later the portal winked out of existence.

In the _Copernicus_ , Lieutenant- Commander Rachel watched the procedure with a sensitive face, but as soon as the destroyer entered subspace all pretense of ineptitude vanished, replaced with a cold and severe demeanor.

The bridge around her, slowed down, the agitation that gripped it all but disappearing in an instant. Crewmembers moved quickly but decisively, sure of their duties and what was expected of them.

The executive officer approached her, mirroring her detached front. "Commander, the _Warlord_ is moving away, I expect the node can be safely traversed in less than a minute provided the stealth protocols are in place and working as expected."

"Excellent, we only have a few minutes so let get this over with!" She walked over to the communications console, standing just behind its operator "Send the following message to the Nightgaunt. _The 14_ _th_ _has relocated, you have five minutes!_ "

The operator silently sent the message, as she waited. Half a minute later several ships exited subspace coming to a halt scant kilometers away from the _Copernicus_. It was a small group, lead by a Damocles class Destroyer, a recent development of GTVI for use in the SOC. Created with a more significant emphasis on speed and subspace agility in contrast with the larger and slower Hecate and Orions.

Also, it carried several small support facilities that could process fuel and build spare parts for onboard fighters and even itself if needed, allowing the Damocles to stay infiltrated behind enemy lines for long periods of time without the laborious task of maintaining a hidden logistic train to support her.

Along with it was the remainder of the task force, two smaller Cretheus Gunships acting as picket and scout vessels, one _GTA Charybdis_ , an AWACS. She raised an eyebrow in surprise at the last ship to enter the area.

A Vasudan corvette flew alongside the _Nightgaunt_. Its flowing lines and brownish color contrasting with the Terran built ships. She had heard of it, but it was the first time he saw one. The Udjat class Corvette was a new class designed to replace the aging Sobek. It shared a very similar design with hexagonal plate armor, the sloped round forefront, and thin body, but the engine area was vastly different. The Sobek had three wings in a roughly triangular shape around the engines, this ship had four, two curving upwards almost connecting at the tip, the other two mirrored on the ventral side but instead of joining they were spaced wider.

However what truly distinguished it from the Sobek Corvette was the fighter bay with capacity for three squadrons. Overall, the Corvette improved on all aspects over its predecessor and was expected to enter service as soon as the OpEval ended. A worthy substitute for the venerable Sobek.

"Transmit them all the information we have on the other side and warn them to avoid the asteroid fields, there are Alliance ships there."

The communications operator nodded as he sent the data. Seconds later the SOC destroyer accelerated, the accompanying ships following, quickly approaching the jump node they all entered it one by one. It was fast and efficient and brought a smile to her usually humorless display.

The movement ended leaving only the _Copernicus_ in the area. Her commander even through her cold exterior, was relieved that the operation went as smoothly as it could. Now the only thing that remained was to again contact the fleet. She grinned, as the thought of still displaying her part of feigned incompetence, especially to the Warlord's captain, it was almost funny as she deceived all of them, well, not all. The Admiral knew precisely of what transpired, even if he didn't like it he had orders to fulfill, and this was one of them.

Rachel moved to her command chair. "Everyone stay sharp, let's play our part. Hail the _Warlord_."

On the other side of the node, the SOC ships exited the jump corridor, a brief scan of the surrounding area showed only the nearby powered down the probe, the one used as a transmission relay booster. It took only a few seconds as the specialists inserted a hidden program onto it, allowing them to use it to communicate with their superiors without the conventional GTVA forces to know.

Their commander studied the star map sent by the _Copernicus_ , choosing the gas giant as their new hideout until a better option presents itself. The small group of ships powered up their drives and entered subspace, their brief passage went utterly undetected as they started the next phase of the mission.


End file.
